A New Dawn
by greencateyes99
Summary: when one loses everything they hold dear the world is cold. it isn't till they find something to fill that space that warmth starts to flow in. Prowl must do what he can to protect all what is important to him. Even if it means going up against two warring factions with only his brother and group of foundlings.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** many of the character's will be ooc.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Transformers.

 _Klik equal to seconds_

 _Breem equal to minutes_

 _joor equal to hours_

 _deca-cycle equal to weeks_

 _Orn equal to days_

 _cycles equal to months_

 _Vorns equal to years_

* * *

He came to with a groan his arms, legs, and wings stiff from being chained in their current position for too long. It had been deca-cycles since Smokescreen, along with a few others, had been capture by their fellow Enforcers when it became apparent that they wouldn't become the loyal drones of Megatron or in Prowl's case Sentinel Prime. Speaking of his brother, Smokescreen scanned the area for his younger brothers' signature and sigh when he did find him further down from his location. They were the only ones left the rest were either taken back up or deactivated.

He scans Prowl again checking on his condition and growled when he found what they had done to him. he was in worst condition then him but while he was in pain from his wings being strung up and some of the overlapping metal feathers were missing the rest of the damage was cosmetic. It was the extra signature that was near Prowls spark that had the other Praxian angry. Smokescreens sensors were not as strong as some medics or even their carriers but every Enforcer had one for similar situations.

Smokescreen was going to deactivate whoever had sparked his brother, that is if his sire and carriers didn't get to them first. Prowl wasn't carrying when they were taken, he knew that much, and the newspark was still too young to have been circling Prowls spark long. The elder Praxian first thought was to get both of them out of their prison before either Megatrons lackeys or Sentinel's spies came back for them. just how he was going to get out of his chains to do just that was the problem.

"Prowl?" he tried calling his brother. He was hoping that his brother could use his battle computer to give a solution. "Come bro time to wake up."

When his brother didn't stir, Smokescreen became very worried but that didn't last long when Prowl groaned.

"Smokescreen?"

"Hey bro how ya feeling?"

"like I have been run over then having to be force to listen to you on top of that," came the sarcastic reply.

"I am feeling the love from that sentence." Prowl snorted before groaning again. "They really put you through the ringer huh." Smokescreen just barely able to see his brother out of the corner of his optic.

"It is not just what damage they had inflicted that I feel drain." Prowl having a better vantage of the surrounding cells gave Smokescreen a look when the other Praxian gaped at him. "It must have escape your mind that those who are carrying would know that they are carrying Smokescreen."

"Yeah-well I wasn't sure that you would and I am shutting up now." The more colorful Praxian snap his lip plates shut when Prowl glared at him.

"I am aware of what has happened Smokescreen," there he winces. "he made sure that I knew who it was."

"they-he-you were conscious?" then even more serious, "Are you bonded to him?"

"Yes. And no I am not."

"Oh," Smokescreen was quiet letting everything he had just heard sink in. "Who?"

"I believe that that information is irrelevant now."

"But."

"We have more pressing matters to attend to first Smokescreen, we need to escape."

The gray and red Praxian waited for Prowl to tell him the plan but the black and white enforcer wasn't forth coming. After a few more breems he went about to asking but Prowl spoke before him.

"To stop the energy drain that comes with having the newspark as well as my battle computer I had to turn off my battle computer off. I am running mostly on my emotional centers now and any plan that I could come up with would be compromised." The black and white Praxian sag in his restraints. "Right now I am a liability to you. It might be best if yo-

"Don't you dare say it, do not finish that sentence Prowl or so help me when I get out here I'll drag you by your chevron," Smokescreen growled. "I am not leaving you here."

Prowl, as much as the restraints would let him, sagged some more his doorwings hung limply. It was much easier to ignore the pain by listening to his brother then to dwell on how much the motion hurt. The black and white didn't know how his brother would react once he saw how damage the sensory panels were.

"We'll get out of here and get you to both Skylight and Swiftwind, who will be thrilled regardless of how the little spark was created or by who, and get you to a medic." Smokescreen stop when a thought occurs to him. "You do want to keep it; right?"

Prowl didn't answer him right away and Smokescreen had no doubt that even though his tact computer was off he was still weighing everything. But a slight nod in the positive and Smokescreen continued.

"Then we should consider Shadowveil, our sire will make sure that those responsible will be taken care of. Our capturers should know not to anger a pair of seeker carriers and their bonded Praxian who is also a high-ranking enforcer."

"That is if our sire is still functioning."

"Hey don't talk like that; I am sure that our carriers wouldn't allow him to be reprogram or deactivated without causing a scene." He tried to reassure his brother but a little doubt crept into his own thoughts. "Yeah, they would storm the precinct destroy those who dare get in their way and when they fine what happen to us they would terrorize the city until they found us."

The corners of Prowls lip plates twitched, "that is true."

While it was rare for Seekers to bond outside other seekers. Both Skylight and Swiftwind not only formed a trine with a Praxian but went and bonded with him. Then Skylight was sparked with Smokescreen then Swiftwind with Prowl. It was one of the reasons that they didn't have to normal doorwings like other Praxians nor the more sleeker wings favored by seekers. Their wings were more muscular and unlike seekers built for speed Prowl and Smokescreen glided and normally had to flap to gain any altitude. Prowls wings were charcoal gray with overlapping metal plates that could be feathers. Smokescreen's were a lighter gray but with streaks of red mixed in with the same overlapping plates.

The brothers had heard that their carriers were trying for another and that they were going to get Shadowveil, their sire, to be the one who carried. It was an interesting scene watching their sire trying to out maneuver two very determine seekers.

"being the creations of a couple of seekers does have some advantages. So, when they find out that your carrying," somehow even restrained as he was Smokescreen manage to twist just enough for Prowl to see the grin on his face. "Prepared to be spoiled dear little brother."

The red and gray Praxian laughed at Prowls sudden miserable looked and how he groans when the images of being smothered by their carriers and to a point their sire. The black and white was never one for being at the center of attention preferring to be in the background observing. Now, he would be in the forefront and forced to take things easy which meant no tactical work or pratol. The elder brother smirk at how much he could win from bets with Shadowveil on when Prowl would start acting like the younger creation in his escape attempts.

Both Praxian's jerked when the walls shook as they heard something impact the ceiling. They waited as more hits became more forceful. Smokescreen deciding not to wait any longer and find out just what was happening started working on his restraints as the building shook again. he broke loose and darted out of his cell and over to Prowl who was also working on getting free. Seeing more of the damage the elder brother hissed. One of Prowls legs would not be able to support much of his weight though he still could walk on it the older Praxian wasn't going to take any chances.

Once he had got Prowl out of his cell Smokescreen pulled the younger Praxian's arm over his shoulder and lead him out and up the set of stairs. Surprising to them both they were met halfway out by both of their carriers and sire. All three armed with smoking guns and energon covered talons. The brothers shutter their optics before they were enveloped in their carrier's arms. Their sire kept watch shooting every now and then before turning.

"we need to go now."

Smokescreen gaped as both seekers nodded and went ahead of them while Shadowveil pushed him and Prowl along while he took the rear. Up ahead he could hear Swiftwind and Skylight tearing through any who got in their way. when they made it to the surface, neither brother knew that they were underground, it was to find that the city that they once guarded was nearly reduce to rubble. The once proud crystal towers were shatter and smoke billow over where the crystal gardens were located. Next to him he hears Prowl's engine whine when he saw one of the few places that he loved to go to was destroyed.

He tries to get the younger mech to look anywhere but there draping his wings over Prowls shoulders. Smokescreen was worried on how Prowl was not acting like himself, even if the city was falling like it was now he knew that Prowl would not be acting so emotional. But he also knew that in a normal situation his brother would have his battle computer on and not be sparked. Looking up from his brother he met the concern optics of his sire and both carriers.

He shook his head and instead of trying to get more info out of him the three elders nodded though Swiftwind stared more intently at his creation. It was a very low and menacing growl that had all of them take a step away from the now angry seeker. Who turned and flew off to snatch one trine that was coming in to bomb the city again out of the sky throwing them to the ground and tearing them apart.

"We will be discussing this later," Skylight said but Smokescreen could hear the anger in his tone and looking to his sire could see that his whole frame was tense. It didn't take much to determine to why they were angry.

' _damn trine bond,_ ' he wanted to wait till they weren't ducking bombs and laser fire to tell them what had happen to the youngest member of their family.

Shadowveil retook his place in the rear while Skylight dragged the furious Swiftwind away from his energon lust and took up the front. Smokescreen and Prowl were kept in the middle but were handed their own rifles. When it looked like they were almost out of the city they were fired upon on all sides. Smokescreen pulled Prowl down as Shadowveil above them and both seekers took to the air. Smokescreen could feel the heat of the lasers and one of his wings were clipped by one fired too low. It was when the sound of laser fire grew quiet that Smokescreen looked up but it wasn't that they had stop firing that drew his attention it was the falling figure of his sire that had him staring.

Shadowveil seem to be falling slowly to Smokescreen who kept shielding Prowl from the sight. When he did hit the ground, Smokescreen could see a hold right where his spark chamber was. Both jerked from twin shrieks from the air and it was that movement that Prowl could see what his brother was hiding from him. he couldn't take his optics off his sire's graying frame not even the sudden snatch and grab by his carrier could make him react. As he was snatch up and into the air all he could see and hear was his sire and a dying city.

As they were carted through the air by their carriers both Praxian's were too stun to make any conversations. However, Smokescreen never took his optics off his younger brother till he saw that both Skylight and Swiftwind were dropping slowly out of the sky. When he took a closer look, he could see the edges of their frames starting to gray.

They made it to the outskirts of Praxus just were metal ended and the little bits of bioorganic started. It was something only to be found in non-habitual areas; only the cities were made entirely of metal or crystal. Areas outside that were a mixture of metal and organic and the further a bot got from the city the more organic the landscape became.

"We need to land, now." Smokescreen heard Skylight say.

"No kidding but there isn't anywhere safe to land right now. Not to mention that I am not leaving my creation without some way to protect himself while he is carrying." Swiftwind growled.

"It's not like he'll be alone, Swiftwind, Smokescreen will be with him and if we can just make it to Ratchet than Prowl and the newspark will be taken care of." Skylight tried to reason but her surviving trine mate was growling and holding Prowl close.

The two seekers land without too much difficulty in a small jagged outcropping that gave them cover but allowed them to see any who might approach them. But they no longer had the energy to move as their frames continue to gray.

Swiftwind was cooing and purring trying to get Prowl to respond but was having little luck. The young bot was still in shock and the drain of carrying wasn't helping.

Skylight having more energy than his mate drew Smokescreen to the side. "There isn't much time left for us so listen closely. You need to take Prowl and go; go and hid until this damn war is done or Sentinel is deactivate," he silent his creation when the bot tried to speak. "No arguments, they will take you brother and use him until he deactivates and with a newspark along the way they would either kill it or use it against him."

Smokescreen mutely nodded. He failed at keeping the coolant from building in his optics he pulled his wings tightly to his frame.

"Take him to the mountains between Vos and Praxus it's the only place the neither Deception or Autobot will go. But first get him to Ratchet he is a medic that owes your sire a favor and beside his…bedside manners he is the best at what he does. He'll see to Prowl but stay no longer then necessary. If the war drags on too much longer or Megatron wins get yourselves off planet."

Skylight mange a weak smile, "never doubt that I am proud of you."

Smokescreen gave his carrier a hug only to pull away when Prowl and Swiftwind came up. More like Swiftwind leading the young tactician but thankfully Prowl seemed to have some life back even if it was muted.

"He is fine but the shock of what has happen has taken its toll. Ratchets clinic is only a couple orns day of travel by wing but you'll have to go by foot which will take longer. Just make sure that both of you recharge before then." She subspace a few cubes of energon and handed both to Smokescreen. "while not the best thing for carrying mechs they see you till you get to that cranky medic."

Smokescreen subspace the cubes his wings drooping a bit but found himself wrap in dark gray wings of his brother. Not that surprise and more than happy that Prowl wasn't too bad off he turned to his carrier and Swiftwind. Both had curled up next to each in the time that he wasn't looking both completely gray sparks long gone.

The two brothers stood there in sad silence Prowl just a quiet at his name let Smokescreen cling to him as the other bot keen engine whining in distress at the lost. It was pass time when the two stars that gave their planet light faded and the two moons being the only light left hung above them that the two lost Praxian's moved away from the dead carriers.

With a flick of their still injured wings they started their trek to the medic that they were told to go to. they dare not fly for they could not waste the energy and the chance of being found and shot down was too high. So, what could take a couple orns by wing would take them longer on foot.

Using his own wings Smokescreen covered their retreating forms neither saying anything but grateful to know that they were not as alone as they felt. It did not escape the younger brothers notice that it also let Smokescreen scan the area since his wings were the less damage between them.

"Where will we go now?" Prowl asked sounding younger then he would normally.

"First we get you to a medic then there is a mountain range nearby that we can hid in. it'll be rough and it's not the best place to raise a sparkling but we will manage. So, no worries alright." Smokescreen said.

"But what about when the sparkling needs their upgrades. How will we-

"We will cross that bridge when we get there."

"Why would we have to cross a bridge?" those grey wings twitching in irritation.

"Just don't worry about that now okay Prowl," the older brother heading off one of Prowls glitch inducing questions.

"you will explain later."

"That's fine."

Two orns later and they had found the small camp that after careful questioning by Smokescreen that Ratchet was currently at. The elder Praxian left his brother outside the camp until he could verify that it was the right mech they had been looking for. They still have the sibling bond to communicate but only in short distances.

Smokescreen had just touch the door of the clinic before hearing shouting. He ducks just a something flew past his head follow by a running bot and a yell of curses from inside.

"Well are you going to sit there all orn or is there a reason why you came here?"

Smokescreen looked up from his crouched position and standing over him was a white and red bot with a gray chevron. The medi-bot gave a huff before leaving the mech staring off after him. once thought return to Smokescreen he scrambles up and into the clinic.

The clinic wasn't the best that the Praxian was used to, but he was used to ones that had everything it needed. This one was lacking but it was clean and well kept up with that the former enforcer could overlook the sparseness.

"If you're not injure, sick, or anything relate then get out. I have bots that need my attention more than somebot that doesn't." the white mech growled.

Smokescreen could see what his carrier meant by the medic's bedside manner. It was rough to almost non-existence. But if their sire and carriers trusted the mech.

"We were sent by Skylight and Swiftwind, my brother needs your help."

"I only see one of you and I very much doubt those crazy seekers settle down long enough to have sparklings." The red and white medi-bot huffed arms crossed. "Anybot crazy enough to bond to them I'll would toast to."

"Shadowveil was their trine and bond mate." He corrected, "Please Prowl needs to be seen before his energy gets too low. He has a newspark but isn't bonded and we rather the sire not fine us. our carriers and sire have been deactivated already when Praxus fell; not mention that we had been held against our will for deca-cycles without-

Smokescreen yelp when a wrench flew at him and soon found himself slammed against the clinic wall by the medic. The Praxian kept still waiting for the white and red mech to say something knowing it would be a bad thing if he challenges him now.

"You mean to tell me that you left you sparked brother who's not in the best condition alone? Out in the wilds? Are you stupide or what," Ratchet quirk an optic ridge before letting Smokescreen slip to the floor.

"It would have been worse if you turned out not to be who we had been told about. I'll never let Sentinel nor Megatron get his servos on Prowl." The Praxian engine growled.

The two mechs stared at each other neither backing down, until the door to the clinic swished open and a black and white mech step through wings wrapped around his shoulders like a

"Smokescreen, stop acting like everyone is the enemy," Prowls soft tone snapped the two older mechs out of their staring contest. "I am not so fragile that I can't last a few breems alone medic."

"So, you're the younger creation of those lunatic seekers and their sucker of a mate?" Prowl nodded though his wings arched up and twitched in amusement.

Prowl stood still as Ratchet came closer and he felt the familiar tingle as he was scanned. Then without words the medic pointed to an empty berth and the stern looked was enough to obey the silent order.

"I want to see how far along you are and then you _are_ going to fill up on this energon and then you _are_ going to get some recharge. You _will_ keep your aft on that berth until _I_ say otherwise, am I clear?"

The younger mech open his mouth to argue but shut it when Ratchet glared at him. Prowl wisely nodded and got settle on the berth.

"Alright you, out!" the medic shouted at Smokescreen. Not giving the other mech time to argue the Praxian was roughly shoved out of the room. "And you open up I need to examine the newspark."

Prowl hesitated for a for breems but reluctantly open his chest plates. He kept himself from flinching when Ratchet got in close and poked and prodded. It was one of the most humiliating things that Prowl had to go thru not including the spark rape he endured. It was only because the one looking in him now was a medic that made it more bearable.

When Ratchet order him to closed his chest plates Prowl soon found a cube of pale pink energon shoved in his face.

"Drink this, I can't give you the medical grade like I wish but this low grade for carriers is just as good. I want you to drink it all."

Prowl, took the cube taking small sips just to pacify the medic, but unlike other medics he couldn't fool the one standing in front of him.

"I'll stand right here if I have too." The medic groused tool in servo. "You need to be above sixty four percent before I can even start working on that leg."

Prowls wings droop and his slump in defeat. On the other side of the curtain he could hear his brother snickering.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about you, you little glitch. You can take the next berth and I'll be in there in a klik." The medic shouted. "Now you lay down and recharge."

Ratchet got to work in Prowls leg then left him alone all Prowl could do was just watched then stared at nothing. No matter how hard he wishes he wasn't ready to recharge just yet. He went over everything that he had experience in the last few cycles from being cornered in the tactical room by those already reprogramed, to being dragged to the cells that he hadn't known existed, tortured and betrayed by one who he had thought was a friend, then sparked rape by said friend and to losing both his sire and carriers.

It hurt and he did not want to go through the back log of those events. He wanted to delete everything that he had seen and if he was in recharge he wouldn't have a choice but to go through them. Smokescreen would say that it would be best if he did but Prowl couldn't disagree more.

He cursed that he had to go through these emotions. If he wasn't carrying he could just turn them off but since he is it would be too much of a power drain. He had no wish to go against an angry medic and an overprotective brother.

So, caught up in his own turmoil that he didn't realize that he was trembling nor that his engine was whining in distress. It was the sound of pedes and the warmth of his brother's wings that snap him out of it and just once Prowl let out a distressing trill when he saw that he had been seen in that state.

"I know it's a lot to deal with but you need the recharge," Ratchet said softly.

"Though I wish to follow your orders medic, I cannot just deal without turning on my battle computer," Prowl said keeping everything that he was feeling out of his voice.

The medic sighed, "If you can't recharge then I guess I have no choice then."

The two Praxian's narrow their optics. Wings arched up and the small plates up making them look bigger than they were.

Ratchet frowned, "now none of that both of you have several dents that need to be taken care of and both of you are low on energy. Whether you like it or not you are going to get the needed recharge."

"I like to see you try medic," Smokescreen threaten stepping in front of Prowl.

Ratchet watched as the two Praxian's unsheathe their claws ready to fight him. normally he could take on any mech or femme that came through his doors. But two very agitated Praxians would be a little difficult. Luckily, he had an ace in the hole something he had to do when two seekers he had dealt with in the past were just as volatile.

With quick movements, he first got in close to the elder of the two grabbing him by the chevron and yanking him down. Then to avoid the younger, he twisted back pulling the mech in his hold with him then only letting go long enough to grab him by the wings and yanked hard. Prowl just manage to scratch his paint when Ratchet twisted away but it was that movement that allow the medic to jab a needled in the main energon line. It was a strong sedative that work quickly. As the younger Praxian went under he avoided a swipe from the older one getting in close again he snakes a servo in the mechs side hitting the main line there and giving a stronger dose.

It only took breems before he had a floor full of Praxians. Sighing and cursing those same seekers from sending him their creations Ratchet first lifted Prowl then Smokescreen and laid both on a berth made just for winged mecha. The old medic was smart enough to know that he rather skips the unpleasantness that would happen if he had spilt them. going through what they did it would be best that they stayed together.

With both brothers curl tightly into each other wings hiding them from the world. Ratchet gave a wary sigh before leaving them to recharge. He had no idea how he was going to keep them hidden not with Sentinel's and the Councils spies crawling everywhere. He too would fine himself under fire. But that was all another orns to deal with. he rather deals with the problems he had now.

When the two stars that gave Cybertron light rose Ratchet was met with an unwelcome visitor in his clinic. He knew this mech, and he wished that he didn't. A silver mech lounging against his clinic walls was the best that the Autobots special ops had to offer. A small polyhexian name Meister.

"Nice morning medic I'v been waiting all morning, needed to ask ya something," the assassin said.

"And I am sure that it couldn't wait till after I have woken up and not have patients needing me," the medic growled.

The mech laughed, "That's what I like about ya medic." He sneered, "but it is not the best time to be smart with me."

A flick of his wrist and Ratchet felt the sting as something whiz by and heard a thud in the wall behind him. looking over his shoulder he saw embedded in the wall was a energon dagger. Taking a swipe at his face his servos came away with small lines of blue.

"it would be a shame should something happen to those patients that you care so much about."

"Fine, ask you questions then get out," Ratchet snarled but took a step between the mech and the two only patients he had. Grateful that there was a curtain hiding the two now.

"Have two injured Praxians come in recently? Brothers, both former enforcers older one gray and white with a yellow chevron; the younger black and white with a red chevron?" Meister walked lazily around the clinic picking up tools and acting like he was examining them only to put them back.

"No, haven't seen any of that frame type this far out. not that they would leave that city of theirs to begin with," Ratchet crossed his arms watching waiting ready to act even knowing that he was no match for the skilled poly.

"Now why don't I believe ya. You have been known to lie if you deem that you patient was in danger." Meister was suddenly right in Ratchets face. "But you're a smart mech, you wouldn't anger the Prime over a couple of decepticons sympathizers now would ya." He tilted his head audio horns flicking forward and backward.

Ratchet felt the tip of a dagger near his middle but he only saw Meister's claws trail down his face. But he definitely glared at the assassin's optics which only amused the silver mech more. The medic wasn't one for heroic's dying wouldn't help his patients but that didn't mean that he wouldn't fight those who could wipe the floor with him.

However, before he could tell Meister where he could shove his daggers the silver mech breezed past him and into the room containing his two Praxian patients. But both were confused to find the room empty nothing was disturb nothing to indicate that somebot was there. Ratchet was quick to cover his confusion.

"There, as you can see I don't have your targets," but Meister ignored him and searched the room to Ratchets annoyance. When the mech stop, Ratchet pointed to the door to his clinic. "Please leave before I give you a reason to stay."

"One day medic, that mouth of yours will get you killed," Meister warned.

"No doubt, but I have to get ready for those that are real targets to Sentinels and Megatrons war."

With a shove to the medic's chest Meister stalked out. Ratchet not fooled that he was gone waited joors before trying to find his missing Patients. He was and was not happy that he couldn't find them. He did need to give the two the information that they would need in the coming cycles.

When he was ready to give up he looked down and saw that the floor to the main room was uneven. A tap to the area sounded hollow and Ratchet had to jump back when that part of the floor started to move. A small square section moved up and was shoved over and out came two chevron wearing mechs.

"What-how did you get under there," Ratchet asks a little irritated that he had to repair the floor now but also proud that someone could out do the famous Meister.

"There is a reason why I am so popular," Prowl said with a flick of his wings. It was more like a shrug to any who knew to read wing language. "And Swiftwind named me well."

"That's for sure I didn't hear the two of you get out nor did Meister," the medic mused. " A word of warning stay far away from that mech. He is one of Sentinels go to mechs and will terminate you without a second thought."

"No argument there Ratchet," Smokescreen said as he lifted himself up and stood by his brother. "Now I think it would be best if we left before anyone else comes looking for us."

"Yes, we do not want to get others involved in our problems," Prowl made to leave but a quick hand by Ratchet stops them.

"Before you go take these datapads, they contain all the information that you will need to carry safely. While I rather you stay on low grade until you fully heal you need to consume a lot of high grade as the cycles pass."

"All I remember from when Swiftwind was carrying but-

"What about a frame? We don't have one and getting one will be difficult." Prowl interrupted his brother.

Ratchet could see the fear the younger mech was trying to hid but he didn't know what to tell him to make him feel any different.

"You can't tell me where you'll be hiding or you'll be found out and no doubt I will be watched more closely so I can't get a frame to you. No, the only other way I could think of would be for you to…steal one from one of the temples."

Both Praxian's looked horrified at eh notion of stealing from the temples. It was considered a high crime and those caught were subjugated to conditions worse than war criminals. Especially if they were ex-enforcers and wanted by the Prime.

"It's not as bad as you think, the priest give out frames to those who otherwise couldn't afford one. So, technically you're not really stealing." The medic said as if he had read their minds, "you have time before you need to decide but unless we meet again this is the only way you will be able to keep the newspark from fading after it emerges. The best situation would be that I find you before that and instead of relying on someone not qualified for such a thing as that I would be able to help and if and this is a big if have a frame with me that no one will miss. Does that sound better."

Prowl was unsure but even without his logic center turned fully on he could see that his options were limited. So, he accepted that he would have to turn his talents to thievery or let his newspark fade. Neither decision was acceptable to him.

"I will wait and see. Hopefully they will forget that I existed or that I had terminated in Praxus. Though, that is highly unlikely."

Ratchet nodded, once the two Praxian's were loaded up he turned to grab something else. A specialize scanner the he had plan to give the two only to find the spot where they were empty.

"Not again," he groaned. Sighing that he might never see the two again Ratchet returned to his clinic while he might not be a religious mech he sent a prayer for the two and the newspark hoping that Primus would see to their safety.

They stood atop a hill that overlooked the neutral camp that they were just in. They left without a sound and thanks to Prowls rather useful talent without a trace. Smokescreen knew of a place that they could hid thanks to Skylight sending him everything he would need to protect the both. the trip would be hard and they still could risk flight in the first half of it but once they hit the mountains it would be smooth sailing.

"Let's get going."

Prowl watched the valley below but soon followed Smokescreen up. A dense fog settled and devoured the two winged mechs leaving nothing of their passing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome. tell me if ya love it; hate it; what needs work or what not. having feedback helps me for future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

 _Klik equal to seconds_

 _Breem equal to minutes_

 _joor equal to an hour_

 _deca-cycle equal to weeks_

 _Orn equal to days_

 _cycles equal to months_

 _Vorns equal to years_

* * *

The two morning stars had just pass the tips of the mountains casting shadows in every nook and cranny. Low hanging fog not yet burned off by the heat lingered in the lowest valley. Though the stars were high the air still had a slight chill not cold enough to freeze the lines of any bots, just enough to be comfortable.

Prowl enjoy it. He loves to come to his perch to sun himself in the cool air to get away from the chaos that was the hollow out mountain that had become his home in the two vorns since his and Smokescreens escape. Wings stretched out to allow as much sun absorption he though back to the time that him and his brother found their new home.

It was an accident really, they were trying for further up the mountain where they wouldn't have much trouble taking off by wing if they had to. But something had caught Prowls optic. Movement and color that didn't belong in the almost barren landscape. The bright red gone disappearing under a mound of rocks.

With silent steps the Praxians stalk around the rocks. Smokescreen taking the top Prowl taking the entrance. Rifles out and armed Prowl was ready to shout only to go quiet when a soft whimper drifted out from the rocks. It was a small sound and likely to be overheard if not for the sensitivity of the black and white Praxians wings. Without much thought and ignoring Smokescreens shout of alarm Prowl drop his rifle and shot out his servos into the hole. A brief struggle and he pulled out a dirty little red and gold youngling.

"Let me go, let me go please!" the youngling cried struggling to get free.

"A youngling; out here?" Smokescreen surprised voice asks from above. He peered at the small mech. "He's barely into his second youngling upgrade."

Prowl ignored the small servos hitting his chassis. His armor could take hits from mech twice his size with only minor damage done to him, light hits from younglings would only scratch his paint.

"We will not harm you; please calm yourself," Prowl placed his servos on the youngling's shoulders. Now that he had a better look he could see that the young mech had a small dent in his helm that bent one of his small horns.

"Please don't hurt us," the red and gold youngling pleaded.

"Us? there are more younglings out here?" Smokescreen asked and did a quick scan, "I don't see anybody besides us."

Prowl too was confused but the youngling started to trembled hard that his light armor rattled.

"We don't understand what we did wrong! Why were we chased?" Prowl quickly scanned the frighten mech and he held his wings back from flaring up and out. he kept his anger out of his field so not to frighten the youngling more.

After a few breems the youngling had tried himself out and sagged against the black and white chassis. Prowl wrapped the youngling in his arms and pick him up then started to walk leaving a gapping Smokescreen to trail behind him.

"Prowl?"

"He is a host Smokescreen, it is the reason that he was chased out here. I will not leave him." it was said with a threat and the older Praxian could read it in the arch of his brother wings and wisely took a step back.

"I wasn't suggesting leaving him alone, but that doesn't change our own situation. We just have more mouths to feed." Smokescreen was more amused then anything knowing that Prowls carrier's instincts were starting to come online and had latched on the dirty little youngling.

It would have happened regardless where they were or to any sparkling or youngling that was perceived to be in danger. Any carriers in the immediate area would have swoop down on the danger and destroyed it while shielding the one that was in danger.

When the youngling woke up surrounded in Prowls wings he was frozen in fear and shock. But it was the ex-enforcers calm field that sooth the youngling and after a few joors was talking, not trusting but talking but only after being talk to first. Though they did give him the chance to leave them the young mech stayed close and when he said that he couldn't remember his own name Prowl and Smokescreen decided to call him Blaster.

It was finding Blaster that led them to finding their current home. an opening that couldn't be call an opening in the side of a cliff. At first only those with wings could have access to it but with some effort the two Praxians and Blaster manage to make a set of built in stairs that they carved into the cliff face. It took time and effort to make the stairs look like a natural formation and it was meant to be only temporary until a safer way was found into their home.

Now their home had several entrances and a small outcropping allowing better and easier landings. It also had become more crowded and that was before Prowls sparkling emerge. Prowl throughout the cycles since finding their home had brought home other lost younglings and one adult mech.

A trio of brothers two who were split spark twins the oldest brother having a paranoia glitch. A group of five flyers all brothers but not in the same fashion as Prowl and Smokescreen, seeing how only four were seekers the youngest flyer being larger and an aerial.

All of them have had been traumatized before being found by Prowl. It showed more in the youngest flyer Silverbolt and his fear of heights. None of them would say which faction they had been running from but it didn't take much to guess from the little snippets that would slip out and why they were traumatized.

Prowl much to Smokescreens' amusement and annoyance brought them all home like little strays. Their tight home became crowded prompting them to dig out more room. Not to mention of perfecting the art of stealing from any settlements or military supply details that just happen to be nearby. Prowl and a few others had shown a lot of talent for it and the ex-enforcer began to enjoy it.

It was during this that they had found out that all the data pads that Ratchet had given them were totally worthless. The pads only covered what to expect from carriers of ground base mechs and only after the newspark separated from its carriers. Instead of emerging like it should have the newspark dropped further down into an area that Prowl was unware of till now and started to grow. After that they just kept guessing until Prowl started making a nest then came the actual laying of his egg.

The whole process shaved off a couple of centuries from Smokescreen and nearly traumatized the younglings and mech that were staying with them. But little Bluestreak manage to make them all forget that once he hatched.

It was a welcome sight seeing the little sparkling come out of his shell and quietly to the others that Prowl was going back to somewhat normal. the sparkling had wisp of blue on his gray protoform, the light soft armor was mostly gray with a matching red chevron, and bits of red plating in his wings. The red and gray swirled around the blue along the outer ridges of the sparklings wings but the blue was dark that it was very hard to see. Big bright blue optics tinged with gold stared at any who came within range which was mostly Prowl and the ever-curious twins. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

Prowl lightly smiled at the memory of his little Bluestreak. Allowing himself to rest before going back the black and white mech had been planning on taking the twins and Silverbolt down to a nearby neutral settlement that was a half a orns flight from their current location. Though both the Praxian and the young aerial would be hiding their wings as not to draw attention. They were mostly there to gather much needed materials for orn to orn living that they couldn't grow, or steal, as well as the pieces that would make up Bluestreaks and few others upgraded armor when they would need it.

Luckily Red Alert didn't need any more upgrades and Blaster had just gotten his final grades several cycles ago. The only ones that would need any anytime soon were the twins and the young flyers except for Silverbolt who would get his later. He was an upgrade behind the rest. It would be vorns before Bluestreak would need any.

Him and Smokescreen would usually take turns on going down leaving the other with Red Alert to watch the younger mechs. Prowl always took Silverbolt mostly to help his flying but also because despite being the youngest he was the most responsible one out of the group. The seekers were loud and boisterous and once they started it was hard to keep them on track.

He was taking the twins because Sideswipe had turn out to be one of the best at dealing with merchants. The red mechling was cheerful and could get them to drop their guards and haggle with the best of them. If Prowl tried the merchants wouldn't even talk to him. it also was an opportunity for the twins to sell some of Sunstreakers paintings.

The yellow twin's artwork gave them a bit more income which Prowl spilt but the black and white mech had notice that the twins started to have more then what was accounted for. Prowl soon found out why though both him and Red Alert, the oldest of the trio, had to stop them once they found that they were earning more by fighting in the underground arenas.

Though they didn't like that the twins were doing the fights, Prowl and Red Alert rather know when they are fighting then having the two disappear to go fight. So, when they won half of their earnings went to supplies and they could continue to fight in the rings.

"Prowl," Silverbolt's soft voice called from above him. "We are ready when you are but Smokescreen wants to talk to you and my brothers are causing a ruckus."

"I will be there in a klik," Prowl sighed not even sparring the aerial a glance.

Silverbolt nodded and took off at a slow pace. It would be chaos once he returns to the cave he wanted to savor the quiet a little while longer. Prowl waited a few more breems before untangling himself from his sitting position.

Unlike other flyers who would either have to do a running start or jump Prowl free fell from his perch before snapping open his wings and glided up and over the valley's and hills before catching a thermal to rise higher.

Flight always had a soothing effect on him and he was glad that he didn't have the faster flight builds that seekers had. Flying like he was, Prowl could enjoy the experience. He heard them before his home came in sight. He saw the four flyers circling aggressively over the twins who were shouting up at them.

He could see Smokescreen trying to calm everyone down while Silverbolt tried to keep Red Alert from glitching. Blaster wasn't seen but Prowl could guess that the host mech was keeping an optic on Bluestreak. Catching another thermal Prowl rose getting above the circling seekers. He hovered there then dove into the tightening circle timing it right he flew threw them disrupting them and having them yelp, squawk, or yell in surprise. Instead of landing Prowl just hover and stared raising an optic ridge in question.

The grumbling seekers reluctantly drop to the ground. Prowl slowly followed.

"Prowl," he heard Smokescreen but chose to ignore him as he watched the sulking flyers.

"Was there a reason for you four to be acting like a group of cyber-vultures?"

The four seekers didn't bother to look at him as they shifted pede to pede. Fireflight was upset while Skydive, Air Raid, and Slingshot sulk. While he hardly had any trouble out of the shyest of the group the other three, who were the oldest, always gave him trouble. But all four love to tease Silverbolt or antagonize the twins.

"It was just a friendly argument," Air Raid said.

"About what?"

"Nothing important." Fireflight said innocently.

"Oh really," Prowl stared at the flyer. "It must have been important if it cause all that."

"It was nothing," Skydive tried but Slingshot infamous temper spoke for them.

"Oh, please ya can't lie to him! he is a walking lie detector. Look we are tired of staying here and doing pointless pratol's while Bolt gets to go everywhere." He shouted then crossed his arms.

"He is kind of right."

"Yeah you treat Silverbolt better than us."

"We just want to go where he goes."

And on and on it went instead of hearing almost grown mechs Prowl was hearing four younglings whining how another bot had a better toy then them. but he could also see how it would seemed that he was favoring one over the others.

With a flick of his wings Prowl crossed his own arms and stared at the fidgeting mechlings. Behind him he could feel that Blaster and come out and that Smokescreen had gone in then came out with Bluestreak the little sparkling trilling happily. Off to his right the twins where standing by the things that they were taking to market and Silverbolt with Red Alert staying off to the side watching waiting for his answer.

Thinking over everything from the cause and effects to why it was or wasn't logical that the flyers joined them to the settlement and what he had to do to compensate for security since having no flyers to keep an eye on the skies it would leave the ones staying behind blind in certain areas.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to have everyone go this time." Prowl slowly turned towards his brother one optic ridge raised. "If you think about it, it would do everyone some good. I mean the twins have been saying how they could use some help securing their stall and Red's good at that. Blaster needs to socialize more and the settlement has a lot of flyers so, it would be a good chance for our own little flyers to get some tips. Then there is us."

At Prowls questioning looked Smokescreen sighed. "I think it's time visit Wheeljack for our armor. You had to realized that ours need some work not to mention that he is the only one nearby who knows how to make armor for growing sparklings. It wouldn't hurt to have him start on Blues and the only way he would be able to do that is for him to actually see Bluestreak."

"Bluestreak won't need his first upgrade or any youngling armor for vorns." Prowl pointed out.

"True but can you predict if Wheeljack would even be still living in that settlement until then? Or that he will have the supplies then? We are already having trouble finding somebot who can do the upgrades finding somebot who could build the armor needed will be harder."

Prowl was unsure of taking so many with them. he would need to figure out how to keep everyone in communication with everyone and draw out a plan in case they would have to leave quickly for any reason. Then there was finding ways to keep his little sparkling safe. Normally it would be another vorn before a Praxian would bring their sparklings out to the public. They did this to ensure that their sparkling would have all the need protective installments by then. Due to their exile Bluestreak didn't have what he needed and that would make him vulnerable to any outside viruses.

But when looking at the excited faces waiting on his answer Prowl already knew what he was say. He would have to get with Red Alert before they left and Blaster would have to get everyone tuned into their private communication lines but he could see no reason why they couldn't come with them.

"Very well, but." He quickly added. "you will be following my rules and if you break them this will be the last time you'll leave the cave plus whatever punishment I can think of. Understood?"

The flyers yelled happily and Blaster nodded. Red Alert was the only one who groaned.

"Do I have to go? We be leaving our home undefended and there will be some many Decepticons or Autobots just waiting to snatch us up and-

"Red," Prowl said calmly stopping him before he got started or his glitch acted up. "if that is the case then we should come up with ways to keep everyone safe since we will be separated. You can make the twins stall your home base and Blaster will be in contact with everyone. If you wish, we can have check in times for everyone."

"yes, but just not check in times they must come by to stall every few joors and-

"Ah come on," Slingshot groaned. "If we did that we would run out time for doing anything else."

"It's either that or don't come at all," Sunstreaker shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah if ya can't deal then just stay here," Sideswipe added looking up from his own pile grinning at the flyers.

"We will be staying more than one orn and you would enjoy it more if you slowed down." Prowl said not even looking over his shoulders but continuing to talk to Red Alert and Smokescreen.

Before Slingshot could say anything his mouth was covered by Skydive and Air Raid while Silverbolt said that whatever the Prowl and Red Alert decided they would follow. The Praxian didn't acknowledge that but purposely walked towards Smokescreen and pluck his sparkling from his servos.

The gray and red Praxian shutter his optics looking at his empty servos to Prowls back as his brother walked back into the cave. It never ceases to amaze him how fast his brother can be. With a chuckle, Smokescreen strolled up to the happy younglings and the grumbling twins.

Red Alert was silently and expressively talking to Blaster no doubt about how to keep their comm. lines open without them being hacked. It was a small worry against the other things that could happen, plus, Blaster had gotten good at keeping unwanted audio's out of their lines. However, it was that talent that had the older bots worried that soon the red and gold mech would soon come across someone who would be able to outdo him and not be as nice about it as he usually was. But it was another worry for another time.

Stepping into the mouth of the cave Smokescreen let his optics adjust to the dim light before heading further down to one of the dugout caverns that was Prowls room. Like he thought he found his brother piling things he would subspace later for Bluestreak. It was an impressive pile too.

"I don't think you will need to take that much Prowl."

The black and white mech didn't even so much look at him but kept on adding to the growing pile. Bluestreak winglets fluttered as he squeaks and trills at his carrier. Smokescreen sighed and leaned against the makeshift doorway watching his brother.

"It may be a bit early for Blue to be out in the public but, Prowl, you knew that this was going to happen anyway. The threat of our little home being discover was always a high possibility. Think of it as something to get him use to the outside world before that happens."

Prowl paused before returning to fussing over his sparkling. "I know Smokescreen, I gave that probability remember. But that does not help with these annoying codes that like to mess with my logic centers."

"Really Prowl blaming the codes again," Smokescreen snickered.

"They are the only thing that's more irritating than a bored Sideswipe or a group of bored flyers." The black and white mech flick his wings before placing them in a neutral position. "I can see why I would need them but I failed to see why I would need them on every klik of the orn. Even when Bluestreak is in my line of sight."

"I don't think that it's just Blue that the codes have you annoyed. You seemed to have adopted every single mech that you have brought home and of course since at the time you found them your codes were just coming online latched onto them being yours." Smokescreen grinned, "Sorry bro but you're going to have to live with the code until Blue reaches adulthood. But hey, at least you didn't have to go through the same thing nine times before Blue hatched."

Prowl groaned and was about to tell his brother his thoughts on being the carrier of the twins when their comm. lines were ping.

 _: Um, Prowl.:_ Blaster's uncertain voice came over the line.: _You might want to come back out.:_

 _: Is it the twins:_

Silence.

 _: Is it the seekers:_

More silence.

 _: Blaster either tell me what is wrong or-_

 _: Its Silverbolt:_

 _: What did Silverbolt do to have you contact us:_ Smokescreen asked before Prowl could.

 _: well, he got between Sunstreaker and Slingshot and got beat up good for his troubles but he didn't go down. He instead he threw them to the opposite sides of their original positons:_

 _: he threw them:_ Smokescreen asks. To his side Prowl raised an optic ridge.

 _: Nearly tossed Slingshot off the ledge, but he is really upset about doing it and is trying to apologize but Sling isn't having it but Sunny is looking at him funny now.:_ over the line they could hear the mention commotion.

Prowl held his wings up high but he relaxed them a kilk later: very _well Blaster we will be out soon:_

When the line cutoff Prowl glared at his brother. "Sometimes I hate it when you make a point."

He gently picked up Bluestreak who squeak happily then walked out. Smokescreen only shook his head before following.

oOooOooOooOo

once they got the throwing incident done and over with, and Prowl mused that the seekers were still in shock that the shy meek aerial could do something like he did, they had the seekers carry the twins merchandise while Silverbolt carried the twins, Blaster, and Red Alert. Prowl and Smokescreen flew themselves with Bluestreak carried in a sling whirring and squeaking with each dip. The sparkling squirmed trying to see everything that the high altitude gave him.

they would land some distance away from the settlement and come in a different direction so that no one could be sure just where they had come from. The neutral settlement was one of many that had sprung up when those who didn't want to have anything to do with either fraction had left the cities that had either been devastated by all the fighting or had become occupied by either fraction.

Prowl knew that those from Praxus, those that survived, would have gone to one of the settlements but when they had asked they found that their frame type was all be extinct. Given their mixed heritage the two Praxian's as well as Bluestreak would stand out even more. It was the reason why they took care to hide their wings whenever in one of the settlements.

Unlike seekers or other winged types. Prowls and Smokescreen and maybe Bluestreak's wings were part of their protoforms meaning that they could not be reformatted into another type nor could hide their wings in special subspaces. Any armor changes would have to be formed around the appendages.

Only one mech knew of them and it was the only engineer in the area. Wheeljack.

He was the only one that they had trusted after a time of hiding and avoiding any mech. They had needed someone to help when one of Prowl's foundlings had gotten too injured and needed repairs done. It was luck that led them to Wheeljack. Who also was familiar with those with winged frames.

The engineer was all too happy to help them. and while not a real medic was better than most at the settlement. Even if he had a pension of blowing himself up he could put himself back together. Prowl suspected that the engineer would drive most medics insane.

 _: Prowl, we are nearing the settlement. Which side you want us coming in at:_

The mech thought it over _: Have the flyers follow your group and come in from the East. We will come in from the South and head straight to Wheeljack's then meet you at the twin's stall:_

 _: Understood:_

The communication mech went quiet but had kept his comm. on.

: _Yes Blaster, is there something else:_

 _: Um, what about the flyers:_

 _: What about them:_

 _: Any instruction for them:_

 _: I am sure that once Red Alert is done he will tell them what is expected of them:_ the Praxian assured the uncertainty he heard from Blaster.

 _: Oh, if ya sure:_

 _: Just have your fun Blaster and stay alert:_

 _: You got it:_ the host mech had an upbeat sound to his voice as he cut the line.

"Trouble with your foundling's brother," Smokescreen's amusement was plainly heard but Prowl ignored it.

"Just the usual."

"Ah yes, the usual meaning that you left it all to be handle by Red knowing that he would be driving anyone, except the twins, crazy and that might last till we get there for you to talk to them."

They softly landed and Prowl unlatched Bluestreak from his sling allowing the sparkling to cling to his neck.

"You are one devious mech."

"I have no idea why you would think that," the corners of Prowls lip plates twitched.

They didn't have far to go, Wheeljack had placed himself on the very outskirts out the settlement. It was mostly the fact that his lad/warehouse was here before the settlement came. When the first neutrals saw that he tended to blowup more than they were comfortable with they left him alone and build away from him. but they also needed him so the neutrals took care not to isolate him either.

"You think we should have comm. him so he wouldn't be working on something explosive?"

"wouldn't matter," Prowl readjusted Bluestreak who tried to leap from Prowls servos. "he would be tinkering with something."

Just as he finished that sentence they heard the unmistakable sound of an explosion. The brothers looked at each other and sighed. They waited for a few breems before continuing. As they approached the door to the lab opens and smoke billows out sounds of coughing and grumbling could be heard. Stepping out covered in soot and scorch marks was Wheeljack coughing from whatever smoke that got into his intakes.

Prowl knew that if it wasn't such a sucker bet his brother would make a lot off how many times the engineer blew things up. It was just as good that his brother had other things worth setting bets on. The mech turned towards them blast mask snapping open and they were greeted with a smile.

"Ah Prowl, Smokescreen; I was wondering when you two would show up again. You have great timing I just made something that would benefit you both and-

"Wheeljack," Prowl said softly.

"Oh, right first things first; what did you need today?" the engineer's fins flashed portraying his excitement.

"Our armor first off then we thought that you wouldn't mind looking at Bluestreak. You know maybe draw up some blueprints for his first armor upgrades and such," Smokescreen placed a servo on Prowls shoulder when the mech had started to hid the little sparkling.

Wheeljack having experience with carriers stayed still allowing Prowl to come to his own decision on whether to reveal the bitlit. His head fins flashed again with a light blue when the black and white mech brought the recharging sparkling out from behind Smokescreen.

"My he quit young and cute. Isn't it a bit early for upgrade designs though?"

"yes, but with how the war progressing we didn't think it wise to not have something just in case something happen to you. We can do the upgrades ourselves if we can't find a medic but we can't make the armor." The red and gray mech said.

"I can see that. Not that many medic's around lately and that brings me back to what I was saying before. I saw that your wings weren't protected as much as the rest of you so I went ahead and design something to fixed that." The engineer waved them into his lad talking excitedly the brothers looked at each other before following.

"Just once second- I know it's here somewhere-ah! I found them," they heard him mutter in his controlled chaos that was his home.

he came back to the brothers who had only came as far as the first few steps of the door. Not that the engineer noticed. In his servos was a long-curved piece of metal as long as Prowl's wing with a sharpen tip. While the two Praxian's were glad that he was thinking about them they tried to find the words to tell him that having heavy metal on that part of their body was more of a hindrance than help. But Wheeljack surprised them by flexing the metal band.

"I know that your wings would be useless if you couldn't move them so I came up with this very light and flexible wing armor. See here," he pointed to the joint piece. "I even made sure to put in caps so you'll be able to fly and all you have to do is clip them on, simple right."

He handed the metal wing band to Prowl to study as he skips back into the back. Smokescreen, holding Bluestreak, examine the band as Prowl turned it one way then the next.

"It could be useful," he said.

"True."

"Here you go," Wheeljack suddenly said thrusting the second band at Prowl then giving another pair to Smokescreen who still had a servo full of sparkling. "Well come on how they fit. I want to see if they would need adjusting. I was going off past visits and visual then actual measurements." His headfins flashing excited blue.

Smokescreen snickered and handed Prowl his sparkling. "Give them back to jack and take Blue and I'll put them on for you." He said when Prowl only blinked at him.

After playing pass around, Prowl felt his brother behind him and had relaxed his wings slightly extending them so the band could be placed. The band was indeed light and it flexed when each movement. In fact, Prowl could easily forget that he had something on his wings. It easily snapped at the base of the wing then smaller clips kept it attached all the way up to the joint were the cap fitted over nicely then continued the full length. The sharpen tip just a little over the length of his wing but nothing he was worried about.

Giving a few test flaps Prowl was happily surprised that they were moving with his wings and felt no discomfort. However, he was wondering if strength had to be substituted for the lightness of the metal. They wouldn't do them any good if they couldn't stop seeker talons. Again, the engineer had thought about that before Prowl voiced it.

"Despite its lightweight the alloy I used retain its strength. Here," he held up his servo and placed a clawed glove on it. "this is like some of the war frames claws."

Instead of using ones that Prowl was already wearing Wheeljack took Smokescreens and started ripping into them. both mechs flinch when those clawed digits gouged and rip into the light metal. However, when he was finish and showed it to them again the metal band had hardly a scratch on it. It was scuffed and very lightly marred but otherwise it held up against a assault.

"Now I know that this isn't really a good test since you most likely would be facing off sharper talons then this but."

"It's fine Wheeljack but while it is something that we could use we don't have the funds to purchase them. Maybe in the future but we only have enough credits for Bluestreaks designs and our own repairs." Prowl hid how he felt about not being able to get the bands and how the disappointed look Wheeljack gave him.

But that look was for another reason then he had thought. "I made these as a gift to you two so you can take them." the engineer sight at the shocked looks. "You two are the only ones that ever come near me now these days. Those neutrals all treat me like I have join the war with all my explosions and such. It's gotten lonely." Head fins flashed in a dull light, "So, I wanted to show my gratitude for you and that you trusted me with your younglings all these vorns. And now your trust with your sparkling." Head fins glowing bright. "Not many would do that."

"Well, you did prove that you know what you are doing jack." Smokescreen said.

"Yes, you just get overexcited when making new things that are comprised of volatile components." Prowl added.

The engineer manages to look embarrassed with all the praise. "So, you wanted designs drawn up for little Blue, right?"

It was a quick change of subject and the two Praxians knew that but let it slide. Prowl gently let his engine rumble just loud enough to wake Bluestreak but not loud enough to hurt his audios. When the sparkling was fully out of recharge Prowl placed him on the only clean and stable looking table around. He did not let go of Bluestreak though, not like the little sparkling notice too busy watching Wheeljack. Or more accurately his head fins.

To the amusement of the adults, mostly Smokescreen, they tried to keep Bluestreak still long enough for Wheeljack to get the correct measurements. The little sparkling would squirm and twist try to grab anything within reach until he settled on Prowls fingers. His little winglets twitching happily.

"All right I think that's all I'll need for now. Was there anything else you needed before I get started on the blueprints?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes," Prowl looked up from Bluestreak. "I wish to have some installments for hand to hand offensive fighting."

Both Wheeljack and Smokescreen were a little surprised. "Oh, what kind of installments did you have in mind?"

With his free servo, Prowl merely lifted it up and out to the engineer. "I want either claws or talons that can be sheath when not use."

Wheeljack hum in thought, "I think I might have something like that, but you are aware that install claws won't be as strong as those that came naturally to a mechs frame."

"I am aware."

"Right of course you are, just wait right here and I'll go see what I got."

He left the two brothers planning on taking his time. Judging by the way Smokescreen looked and knowing how Prowl tended to win most arguments he didn't think he would have to wait too long before he could go back out.

With the engineer gone Smokescreen loomed over his younger brother.

"Mind explaining why you would need those installments? And don't say because that you need the extra for fighting we both know that your deadly without weapons."

Prowl readjusted Bluestreak, who had tried to crawl away, didn't bother looking at his brother when explaining.

"While my hand to hand skills are in top form, it would be nice to have something a little extra."

"Extra?" Smokescreen stared at Prowl. Who even if he wasn't looking at his brother started to squirm.

Smokescreen was the only mech that would ever see the ex-enforcer to see Prowl use any emotion.

"You could just say that you wanted them just because you wanted them Prowl. No need for fancy reasons." Smokescreen grinned when he saw those wings relax just a smidge.

Anything that was going to be said was stop the moment that Wheeljack renter the room.

"Okay, here are your claws Prowl and I can install them when I start looking over any places that your armor needs tightening or loosening. That sound good." He said pretending that he hadn't just interrupted a brother moment.

"that is fine," the Praxian said handing Bluestreak over to Smokescreen.

It was joors later that Wheeljack was just finishing up Smokescreen and had sent over the plans for little Bluestreaks upgraded armor when they got a distress ping from Blaster and Silverbolt.

 _: Prowl_ : both cried at the same time.

 _: The twins got into trouble:_

 _: Seekers took the others off somewhere and I can't find them:_

 _: Slow down, what do you mean that seekers have your brothers and what trouble are the twins in:_

 _: Red Alert pinged me and said that somebot, enforcer type, took an interest in the twins and started hanging around getting closer each breem until Sunstreaker had had enough and now they're in an standoff:_

 _: a trine of seekers was in the market and they got interested and then they just disappeared, they won't answer me at all. I even tried the bond, nothing:_

 _: did this trine see you or were you already separated:_

 _: they saw me and dismissed me soon after. From what I could gather they though that only three of us were trine. They started some pitch and soon Slingshot and the others were hooked. I soon lost them after that:_

The aerial sounded so upset that Prowl hoped that he was on the ground and not trying to keep up with a group of high flying seekers.

 _: Silverbolt where are you? Blaster I will be sending Smokescreen over to help with the twins. Meet him halfway and take Bluestreak then stand back until it is safe to approach:_

 _: Understood:_ Blaster cut the line and Smokescreen took off soon after.

 _: Um, Prowl I am in the air:_

The black and white mech sighed _: I see, very well I will be up soon stay out of any seekers way till I get there_ : he ordered.

With a final wave to Wheeljack Prowl leaped into the air. With a few hard flaps, he was high enough that he could see everything including a lone large flyer that was waiting for him at lower altitudes. Free falling till he was leveled with Silverbolt they both took off in the direction that the aerial saw them last.

The Praxian thought up many ways to bring his flyers back without too much of a confrontation. If any of the Decepticon or the Autobots found out that the five flyers were bonded in a way that was not a trine, then they would increase their efforts in capturing them. not to mention that would also lead them to finding all the others hiding from them.

 _: How are we going to find them: Silverbolt worryingly asked over the comm line._

 _: You will deal with your brothers while I deal with the seekers:_

 _: But-:_

 _: You must deal with the rift sooner or later. You cannot keep waiting on me to do it for you:_ Prowl said firmly.

The aerial said nothing and Prowl could feel that the young flyer was feeling anything but calm. They few until they saw seven dots in the distance. Knowing that as of right then Prowl wouldn't be able to catch up not with the lead that they had but he knew that Silverbolt could.

A quick ping to the flyer and soon Prowl was climbing on top of the aerial and with some encouragement they were soon eating up the distance between the other seekers. As they got closer the energon in Prowls line nearly froze in shock as he could make out the distinct coloration of the three seekers leading his foundlings away.

They were Decepticon's lead trine lead by non-other than Starscream. The Praxian had to think quick and each plan he thought of lead to one thing and with few ways that he could get them out he realized that the only way he could get his flyers to safety was to fight all three seekers by himself and hoped that he was enough to get their attention.

 _: Silverbolt I need you to do something and I know that you will not like it but just this once I need you to do this without questions_ :

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** this and that.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Transformers.

Klik seconds

Breem mintues

joor 1 hour

deca-cycle weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns years

* * *

Silverbolt wished for once that he wasn't link to the four seekers that were currently flying ahead of him. why Prowl insisted on him confronting them and the lead trine to the Decepticons was a mystery to him. But he also knew that if the trine could connect them to Prowl and the others then everyone would be in danger.

Prowls plan was for him to talk to his brothers and try to get them to turn back while he dealt with the Decepticons. He didn't tell Silverbolt how he was going to do that and the aerial had a bad feeling that this plan was going to turn into something other than simple.

Up ahead he could see his brothers, Sky Dive sticking out clearly among the white and red, all four were hovering, something that other seekers couldn't do, and Silverbolt was wondering what could have caused them to stop. It was then that he notices that he couldn't see the lead trine.

A cry and shouting had his attention back on his brothers only to see one of them falling. It was Fireflight, his white wings the only thing separating him from Air Raid, and Silverbolt wasted no time in diving after him. he had just enough time to see that the other three were surrounded by Starscream and his trine before a signal from Prowl had him continuing after Fireflight.

The large aerial trusted their caregiver and once he had saved his brother he would soon be able to join him. not once did the thought of how high he would have to climb enter his mind as he tucks in his wings and dove. Transforming at the last klik to snatch his brother out of the sky. He could see the damage that other took. One wing had been hit and was smoking no doubt the other was in pain.

"Bolt?" the fourth youngest voice laced with static as he clung to the other.

"Come on we have to get back up there." Silverbolt help Fireflight onto his back careful of the wings and started the climb. Carrying somebot as light as his brother was easy for Silverbolt and the extra weight didn't slow him down as he shot up to were Prowl was hovering between his brothers and the cocky seeker trine.

Up in the sky hovering in front of three young remaining foundling seekers was Prowl. Wings flared out threatening, new claws poised to strike at the nearest decepticon seeker, armor flared and engine revving. It was the most imitating displayed his could give while in the air. Couple with letting the mechs in front of him think that it was guardian protocols going off lent more to the aggressive look.

Thanks to the sensors in his wings Prowl felt when Silverbolt, carrying Firefight, rejoined them but kept his attention on Starscream whom seem intent on ignoring the threat that Prowl gave off.

"So, not only do these younglings keep defective scraps around but they allow cowards to fly with them _and_ their caretaker is a mix breed," the seeker sneered.

Behind him, his trine mates snickered.

"Maybe they would allow you to take care of their failings," the purple and black seeker said.

"Didn't we just do that with the weakling there?" the large blue one asked.

"Hey don't talk about Flight like that!" Air Raid yelled back black wings twitching. But it only caused the seekers to laugh at the youngling's anger.

"And what are you going to do about little _sparkling_?" Starscream flick his wings dismissively before looking at Silverbolt. "what about you, as their so-called leader are you going to stop me from calling your brothers fitting names?"

Behind him, Prowl could feel the flyers tensing he didn't try to hid the younger flyer but waited to see what the youngest of his foundlings would do. Without taking his optics off the seeker trine Prowl gave one flap of his wings and shifted just enough that Silverbolt could fully face the trine but close enough that in case those same seekers tried to attack he could intervene quickly.

"The same thing a brother does to any low second rate bully, Teach you a lesson." The aerial said confidently.

The comment had the desire affect, Starscream looked livid and the almost quiet guffaws of laughter from his trine mates didn't help the ever-growing rage. Prowl sighed but was proud and the tiny twitch of his lip plates and a flick of his wings was all the sign that Silverbolt needed. His brothers stared at him wondering if that mech in front of them was the same as the frighten mech that was afraid of heights.

"Is that so, well then let's see what kind of lesson you can show then," before anyone could twitch Starscream burst pass Prowl and grab Silverbolt by his neck and flew off with him. The cries of the others had Prowl trying to follow but was intercepted by both Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Aw let your little mech play with the big mechs. Besides its rude to ignore others pretty mutt Praxian." Skywarp leered.

"it would be a shame if something would happen to your other younglings while your away." Thundercracker added. "So much can happen to the… inexperience."

It was a veiled threat and Prowl knew that he could not leave the other flyers to the tender mercies of the decepticon seekers. None of his foundlings, except for the twins, could handle fighting against season warriors. Much less in the air a fact that Prowl would be soon rectifying.

Behind him he heard Fireflight whimper in pain and Air Raid and Skydive hiss. Slingshot glared but Prowl could feel the turbulent of emotions rolling in the young mechs field.

"Air Raid, take Fireflight back to Smokescreen. Skydive go with him. Slingshot go to Silverbolt but don't interfere unless the situation calls for it." Prowl ordered and the seekers were quick to follow.

Air Raid didn't even wait for Prowl to finish his sentence before he was flying off with Fireflight, Skydive not that far behind. Slingshot, while not the fastest, jetted off after the decepticon air commander and his brother. He was determined to bring the youngest back and through the bond he shared the four seekers were never letting their brother out of their sights again.

Skywarp and Thundercracker made to follow but Prowl immediately stop their attempts. Though it was harder to stop Skywarp due to his warping abilities. He did have the satisfaction of giving the seeker new claw marks when he had tried to get pass him. Prowl shook his energon covered claws looked at the seekers the same way he looked when the twins were caught after one of their pranks.

"Very arrogant of you thinking of taking both of us on."

"Only if I wasn't sure that I could win." He had run the calculations and though the percentage was lower than he liked he couldn't back down. He just hoped that he could injured them just enough for them to be distracted so he could get to his two other foundlings and get them back to safety.

His thoughts momentarily went to Bluestreak and the others but he was quick to stop and instead told himself that he was see them again. He ducks just as Thundercracker tried to take his head. With a snap of his wings Prowl shot up and over the loud seeker and unspaced his rifle shooting the seekers unprotected back.

The blue seeker tried to avoid the acid pellets after Prowl scored three hits but in trying to get out of range the Praxian got Thundercracker's wing. The pain had the seeker temporary losing control but before Prowl could finish him Skywarp appeared behind Prowl and raked his talons down the black and white mechs back between his wings.

The gouges were deep but not deep enough to be fatal, to scar yes not that the scars would stand out. shutting down all his pain receptors, Prowl allow himself to freefall away from the black and purple seeker. Gaining the distance, he would need Prowl fired off another round of shots at both seekers, Thundercracker having rejoin the fight after Prowl freefell, hitting empty air.

"Have to do better than that half breed," Skywarp shouted appearing then disappearing before Prowl could get a lock on him.

"Bet those cuts hurt, huh, well how about we give you something else to focus on," Thundercracker said lining up a shot with one of Prowls wings.

Prowl moved in a zig zag pattern and using everything that his battle computer could spit out he waited keeping track of Skywarp and when the seeker disappeared again Prowl moved to where he calculated the seeker would reappear. So, when Thundercracker thought that Prowl had stop he fired but instead of hitting Prowl his shot instead hit a very surprise Skywarp.

Using the stun shock that Thundercracker had as he watch his trine mate fall, Prowl shot down then back up right in the blue seekers personal space and using his new claws hit the seekers neck cables just missing the main line. With a curse, the seekers fired up his engines to get away from the Praxian and let himself fall before restarting his turbines and snatching Skywarp out of the sky.

"This isn't over half breed, one orn we'll get payback." With a satisfied smirk, the blue seekers went on. "Starscream should be done with those little weaklings now hope that that flyer wasn't important to you."

And before the Praxian could get off another shot the blue seeker was gone and out of range. Heaving a sight threw his vents Prowl only allow himself a few breems to rest before heading off to help Silverbolt and Slingshot.

What he found, once he homed in on his foundling's signals, was Slingshot with one arm useless and Silverbolt held hostage with one of Starscreams null ray pointed at his head. The areal having been dented and gouged by talons, the red and white seeker looking smug.

"Come now it's an easy choice either just fly away like the little coward you are or tried to shoot me before I shoot your little brother. The choice is yours but if you try to save him you better be quick either way I shoot."

"Why you-

Prowl having heard enough used his large wings to propel him forward using Slingshot to hid his presence and before Starscream could pull the trigger slammed into both. however, the seeker manages to get off a shot hitting Silverbolt dead center of his back. The motor control for the wings now disabled and had the large flyer falling

Prowl had grabbed the aerial before he fell to far and slung him towards a surprised Slingshot. He gave the red and white seeker his full attention.

"Take him towards your brothers," he said out loud but he sent something different through the comms.

 _: Take him to Wheeljack, Smokescreen should be there with everyone else:_

"R-right," Slingshot threw Silverbolts arm his shoulder and shot off.

Prowl got between them and Starscream as he tried to line up another shot. Rifle pointed at the area over his spark chamber.

"Your opponent is me," he stated calmly but secretly he couldn't wait to have an aerial battle with the Air Commander.

"You're looking worse for wear half breed what makes you think that you'll have any more luck then those weaklings?" the seeker sneered.

Prowl said nothing just charge up his rifle. They hover there for a few breems before charging at each other only to miss each other. Twisting turning it was like a dance each avoiding the other till one lands a lucky hit. By the time that the split apart both have lacerations and deep gouges all over their bodies. Most of the damage on Prowl was along his back when the seeker tried to get a crippling hit to Prowls wing joints. It was thanks to Wheeljacks newest armor that most of those hits didn't cause more damage. But he would be feeling it later if it didn't keep him from flying.

"I will not let some half breed think that he can out fly ME! The decepticon's Air Commander," Starscream yelled his sentence ending in a shrill volume.

"You are only Air Commander for one faction not the entirety of Cybertron. There is always someone better out there," though he didn't mean it to come out sounding smug Prowl could see that the seeker took it as much.

"How dare you, you who will always be beneath me. I will cut off your wings grounding you for the rest of your sad existence!"

The enrage seeker charged Prowl; who waited almost like he was wanting the seeker to hit him; but at the last klik grab the flyers shoulder, tuck his wings in close, and let the momentum push him over the startle seeker. Letting go of the shoulder long enough to grab the sensitive wings then using the hold he had to stir the cursing flyer towards the ground.

Starscream, used whatever angle he could to dip and barrel roll the Praxian off and just as the ground came in sight a strong wind slam into them. the seeker used that to try to slam the Praxian into the side of a hill. Prowl let go and Starscream was the one to hit rock and metal.

His victory was short lived as someone grabbed from behind him. His battle computer had kliks to point out that no one could sneak up on him but that it didn't throw out someone warping. Black and purple arms wrap around him and he is jerked up at high speeds before they spiral down. Prowl struggle but could not break the hold on him.

The ground was fast in coming into view and soon the speed they were falling increased as Starscream joined his trine mate. Thundercracker joined up and managed to grab hold of one of Prowls wings sending hot white pains through his sensor net before he could turn it off.

"Say good bye to the online _half breed_ ," he heard Starscream laugh as he and Thundercracker disengage and with one final loop Skywarp threw him into the turn making his descent faster.

One wing damage and having some trouble righting himself Prowl tried to angel his body to fall into a group of trees that were a rarity on Cybertron. He tried to slow down but all he got a more ripped metal platelets torn from his one working wing.

The attempt caused him to spiraling out of control and allowed him to see the all three seekers were still there watching. So, it was no surprise, to him, that Smokescreen came shooting across the sky and slammed into Skywarp and doing the same thing to him that he had done to Prowl. With the seekers attention, off him Prowl calculated the correct angle and just barely got righted and missing the tips of the trees.

Taking a klik to recalibrate Prowl and ignoring how pain flared from his back before shutting off the sensors, shot back up to back up his brother. He could see the Skywarp was down and unlikely to rejoin them so that even the playing field.

: _Why are you here and not with the others:_ Prowl commed his brother though grateful for his interference was a little annoyed.

 _: Hello brother, how are you; I am fine thank you for asking:_ Smokescreen sent and Prowl could hear the sarcastic tone.

Prowl would've rolled his optics if he wasn't busy with Starscream. But a snap and pop over their brother bond had Smokescreen sending him a grin before disappearing under one of Thundercracker swings.

: _Red's with them at Wheeljacks, Bolt was not that bad off but Jacks no medic so our little flyer is grounded for a few orns. The twins are fined nothing that can't be patched up quickly. Fireflight just singed, Blaster is fine and Blue's been fussy but I can tell that'll be righted once your back with him:_

It was some comfort that the two flyers weren't that badly injured and he hope that the four seeker foundlings have learned their lesson. He just wished that it wouldn't have to be that harsh of one. The twins on the other hand he would have to get the story from the bots that were there.

 _: I hope that you will explain what happen while I have been busy:_

 _: Now why would I tell you when you could get it from our little hellions:_ Prowl could hear the smirk.

 _: Then its best to finish this up:_

Prowl tuck his wings close to his body and summersaulted over Starscream who was not expecting the move. With one swipe of his claws Prowl dug into the relays that control a flyers wings and pulled. Snapping open his own wings Prowl watch in mild satisfaction as the red, blue, and white seeker plummeted towards that unforgiving ground. While not a serious injury he knew that Starscream would be able to fly for quite some time.

He felt Smokescreen hole him as his damage wing gave out and while it wasn't that hard for him to stay aloft it was not something he wanted to experience again.

"Wow, your wing really took a beating you won't be flying circles for a while," he heard Smokescreen says as they flew, slowly, back to Wheeljacks lab.

"I forgot to take into Skywarp's ability into account after I thought he was down."

Smokescreen hummed and the rest of the flight was in silence as they made their way over the neutral settlement and the engineer's lab came into view. He didn't bring up the other injuries the mech suffered he hoped that his brother would allow himself the time to heal before they flew back to their hideout. Prowl shook off his brothers arm when they had landed and walked under his own power threw the lab doors, only to get knock down by all his foundlings.

He stayed there until Red Alert and Smokescreen pulled them off and after being stirred to a berth was handed Bluestreak who chirp and whistled upon seeing his carrier. While Wheeljack fixed what he could, which was a lot considering how much he had been over his friends frames, the little sparkling magnetized himself to Prowls chassis and went intensely into recharge. All of the discomfort he was feeling just melted once his sparkling was return to him.

"He wouldn't recharge till you got here. The incident at the market frighten him," Blaster said but at Prowls reaction he quickly went on. "But we were far away and I had Eject and Steeljaw help keep a look out while we hid in the ally way. He really enjoyed riding Steeljaw."

Prowl relaxed and let out all the tension he had since the whole thing started. He looked over to the other berth to find that all the flyers were trying to stay on it. Even if the berth was fit for one of the larger frame types it wasn't meant to hold five flyers. But somehow, they managed and all five were in recharge with Silverbolt right in the center of the pile.

Red Alert had taken Blaster and the twins outside no doubt finding everything lacking for security. Prowl had no doubt that the mech was keeping the three younger mechs busy. And it would let him let out any excess energy before his paranoia got the best of him.

Smokescreen following his brother gaze chuckled, "Yeah I imagen that they see him in a different light now."

"One could hope, but first let's talk about what happen with the twins."

"What, now going to go first and talk about how you sent Starscream packing with his tailfins between his legs."

"Later I am more curious how you manage to come back without so much as a scratch. These are the twins and from what Blaster had relayed someone had provoke Sunstreaker." Prowl shifted carefully so not to disturb the recharging sparkling. "And if he gets going then Sideswipe and Red Alert are not far behind."

Prowl gave his brother the same look that he gave his subordinates and it didn't take long for the older Praxian to cave.

"Well there is not much to say, by the time I get there and made sure that Blaster had hidden with Blue. Red had Sunstreaker pinned and Side's was staring down some bot on the ground. No faction symbols on him but I stayed back to see how it went. It was when he stood up and starting advancing towards them that I got involved." At Prowls raised optic ridge Smokescreen huffed. "I couldn't let them face someone that tuff, Prowl, it was Barricade."

Prowl contain his jerk reaction but his wings shot up before he forces them back into a neutral position and his arms tighten around his sparkling. Though his old partner wasn't the sire or was the one that torture him back in Praxus. The idea that the one bot who he had trusted outside of his family, who was a close friend, and was one who Prowl considered to take the extra step with had been so close. It was not a good feeling.

"Did he recognize you?" it came out as a strained whisper.

"Not that I could tell but we didn't really interact with each other back in Praxus. The scheduling kept us from actually meeting." He gave a wing shrug. "He probably won't connect us but with him you never know."

Prowl bowed his head resting it on the top of Bluestreaks own. Barricade's betrayal still hurt having your friend trick you so you could be capture and torture left a very deep mark. When he raises his head again and took in all his foundlings, his family, Prowl knew that soon they would have to leave their home.

"Smokescreen, I think-

"I hate to interrupt," Wheeljack said suddenly. "But I have some rather bad news."

Both Praxians snapped their heads towards the engineer who step back. Prowl waved his free servo for the mech to continue.

"Um, while I can do most of your repairs… when it comes to you and Silverbolts wing relays as well some of circuity around them…there's little I can do you would need a knowledgeable medic who knows just about everything and most of those are with the Autobots by now."

"Couldn't our self-repair fix those. That's what you first said."

"Wellll, after taking another look you really took a beating. Some of circuits are really delicate and I don't have to right tools nor the know-how." His head fins flashed apologetically. "But I do have some good news."

"Oh?"

Wheeljack nodded, "Yep I have a friend who is one of the best; problem is he is currently with the Autobots and getting him might be hard." He quickly went on at seeing the two mechs stiffen. "But I could leave out who you are and if I tell him what-

"Thank you Wheeljack but we will be fine," Prowl made to rise only to stumble as his newly repair leg gave way. he was saved from falling by Smokescreen who helped righted him.

"but Prowl, your systems are going to be taxed repairing you and Silverbolt. You both will be grounded and that's the good news. If they don't get repair, then who knows what will happen. Please let my friend look at you and the others." Wheeljack pleaded.

"I think we should listen Prowl."

"While we appreciate everything that you have done for us Wheeljack, it is not just the possibility of the Autobots discovering that has us in hiding. It would seem that we might have to leave soon and trying to get your medic friend out here could take longer then what we have." The Praxian squeezed the engineer's shoulder, "You have done more than most would have and we are happy to have a friend."

However, before he could get any further two different servos had grab his shoulders and started to gently stir him back to the berth he was on. When he scowled at the two they returned the scowl optics narrowed. The silent threat of Prowl daring to do anything else besides sitting or recharging back on the berth.

"Prowl, you need the rest as does Silverbolt. It'll take longer to get back since we are down two flyers who must walk back. Resting is the best option right now let yourself get healed." Smokescreen said taking a spot next to his brother.

"I can have this wreck of a building secure in joors, no bot will be getting in or out without me knowing." Red Alert ignore the squawk of protest Wheeljack gave as he went about muttering on where he could place cameras and such.

Prowl sighed, "I have work on less Smokescreen it would do me no harm."

"Ah but what about Bolt? Let's not forget Fireflight or what about little Blue; can they work on less?"

The older Praxian smirked when he saw those proud wings twitch then lower. He knew that he had made his point when Prowl did a wing twitch like that. So, with care he helps his brother lay down so not to wake Bluestreak and stayed close until he was beyond sure that Prowl had drop into recharge. Vorns of living with the younger mech had taught him that Prowl would fool anyone into thinking he did one thing then do the opposite if he didn't want to do something.

At times, it impressed Smokescreen but then there were times that the mech really hated how sneaky Prowl could be. So, when he was sure that Prowl wouldn't be waking anytime soon Smokescreen went to fine Wheeljack and Red Alert. He needed to have a talk with them.

As expected, he found them outside going at it. He wished that he could place bets on who would win then remember that that would be a sucker bet.

"I have something to ask Wheeljack," he said when he heard the argument start to get out of servo. Having gotten the engineer's attention, he went on. "Would it be too much trouble to stay here a little bit longer. Just until we are sure that we won't be followed back. With Bolt and Prowl unable to fly and the others would have trouble carrying it would be safer to wait. Don't get me wrong we could make it back with the seekers pulling double but."

He let that hang. He saw the Red understood from a security view point but having to redo everything in a new location was going to cause processor aches later. When the engineer didn't say anything Smokescreen thought that he overstep but when those head fins flashed blue he relaxed.

"I don't mind we just have to move them out of the lab the berths in the other room are a lot comfier." The mech bobbed his head. "Plus, if I can't get Ratchet to come here I can at least get some info to help Prowl and the others until you fine another neutral medic."

The red and gray Praxian sigh, "Thank you Wheeljack that would be great…also Red can I barrow Sunstreaker?"

"Why?" the red and white horned mech asked.

"I feel like a change." He snickered as he went to fine the sun yellow mech.

Unknown to the older mechs the entire conversation had been overheard by a group of flyers and a pair of twins and host mech. When they were sure that they were alone they came out of their hiding spot.

"SO, how are we going to get that medic?" Sideswipe asks arms up behind his head turning towards the others.

"Whaa?"

"But Prowl said that they didn't need-

"Prowl's only saying that because he doesn't want us to be found and separated." Sunstreaker added cutting off Skydive.

"Would we really be separated?" Fireflight whispered to Air Raid.

"Nah Prowl wouldn't let that happen, besides I'll always fine you and so would the others." Air Raid said calming the other his black wings twitching as he envelop the other in a one arm hug.

"You heard Wheeljack, both Prowl and Silverbolt self-repair systems may not fix what needs to be fixed. So, if they can't go to the medic we bring the medic to them. it isn't like the Autobot's will miss one medic out of their entire army." Sky Dive added though he too moved closer to his brothers Slingshot not far but not close enough to touch glared at the ground.

"Yo mech kidnapping ain't cool and Prowl's gonna be madder then Sunstreaker with a ding in his paint." Blaster said before anyone else. "Now two of our main mechs are hurting and Wheeljack can't fix'em and what your suggesting is that we just waltz right up to an Autobot base and take one of their medics. You two are crazy with a capital C."

"Not exactly waltz but more of distract and swoop." Sideswipe grinned.

"Distract…and swoop," an echo of voices asks. Fireflight's head tilted.

"Yep me and Sunny-

"Don't call me that!"

"of course, my lovely sunshine," the red and black mech ducks from one of his brothers swings and dances out of his reach laughing. "Any way me and Sunny distract them, Autobots can't resist some wounded younglings, and once we have a medic we grab em and run then our lovely seekers swoop us up."

"Mech that's worst then crazy. Those mechs shoot anything with wings that don't wear their symbol."

"Are you trying to add to our injured?"

"There is no way that will work. And how would you explain to Prowl, Smokey, or Red were we are or just how we got that medic?" Sunstreaker finally said flicking off some imagery dirt.

"Well, someone would have to stay here and I vote for Blaster. Prowl likes you best." Sideswipes smiles at the host mech.

"hey no way I ain't getting involved. Mech is already wound tighter than a spring don't won't to get him to break." Blaster made to leave but was stop when his path was block by Red Alert.

The red and white mech stood there watching the guilty looking younglings. Pede tapping.

"What are you up too?" he asked more of his younger brothers.

"Aw come on Red we haven't done anything." The silent _yet_ was heard though.

"I can almost hear that processor turning, what are you up too?" this time Red grab both twins by the shoulders and started to lead them back into the lab. "I'm sure the Prowl would love to hear what you were trying to do."

"Wait wait wait!" Sideswipe yelled digging in his pedes. "we aren't trying to do anything bad we were thinking of ways to help Prowl and Bolt."

Red Alert stopped and looks at his younger brother. "Oh?"

"Yeah, we thought of a way to get a good medic."

"Really," Red deadpanned. "I am afraid to ask but how?"

"Distract and swoop."

The horn mech looked really closely at the black and red youngling before promptly hitting him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"We're going to talk to Prowl."

"But Red you know that they need a medic and Wheeljack says that the best are with the Autobots but-

"You could get everyone hurt worst or have us all taken. You haven't even planned this out right." The six younglings and one mechling looked down. "So, that's why, only this once, that'll I will help you."

Seven heads snapped up in shock and awe.

"Really?"

"ya serious?"

"Awesome!"

"So, what is your plan?" Skydive asked interested.

"I was one of the best at running security and unlike me those working for the Autobots are not up to my standards." He said it with a hint of pride and a bit of smugness. "Blaster fine us some Autobots nearby but still far enough away that we can't be traced back. Flyers rest up you'll be carrying us and two of you will be carrying double. Twins, start working on your act and make it convincing."

"A-alright." Blaster moved off still not liking about kidnapping someone but trusted the Red knew what he was doing. He had to search a lot of frequencies before he found one that suited him.

"Yes sir!" the seekers went about arguing who was carrying who.

"woo ho go Red!"

"it was only a matter of time before we corrupted him." the twins followed their older brother grinning like mad.

Red Alert sighed. He would have to undo the damage he had caused when training his out of control brothers when this was over.

OOooOooOooOo

First Aid huff as he stood near his brothers waiting on his mentor to finish denting up and scaring the Autobot medic and soldiers that they had come to inspect. Ratchet had just become the new CMO of the entire army and having been fed up with some of the other medic's performances has been going from base to base and effectively cleaning house.

Unlike the last CMO, Ratchet refuse to let those fixing the bots in the army to be so lax and was determine to go thru every base that he could and either replace those he deem too stupid with those who at least knew how to hold a welder. Or train someone who could do the job. So far, it was half the medical corps that didn't meet the new CMO's standards. Which was why First Aid had found himself under Ratchets tender teachings.

The little medic snorted at that. _'Lucky yeah right.'_

First Aid had been the lucky apprentice that got drag along and of course his gestalt brothers came with him. Timid by nature he surprised many that he was one of the few who continued to stay with the irate medic. Though now he was questioning staying as he watched grown mechs duck and weave flying wrenches or anything that Ratchet could grab.

But he has learned more from the CMO then what he could have if he still stayed in the corner with another of those that the medi-bot proved to be incompetent. It really shouldn't be that big of a surprise since him and the others had been raised by Ratchet after being found in statis pods. According to Ratchet, his "stupid idiotic slaggers for brothers" needed someone to at least put them back together when they get blown apart.

A yelp had the little apprentice flinching as he saw one of his brother's duck a flying tool that ricochet. Streetwise yell of friendly fire was too late when another tool hit dead on Blades head. The others counting their luck laugh at the one who was unlucky. Ratchet rarely missed his target but when he did it was best to drop to the ground before being the next target.

"First Aid!" Ratchet's yell had the little bot jumping as he stormed pass him. "Get you slagging brothers and let's go before I turn every single of those front liners and that fragging poor excuse of a medic in to spare parts."

"Y-yes sir."

He quickly called his brothers through the gestalt bond as he tried to keep up with the fuming medic who was already transforming into his alt mode. First Aid really was wondering just why he was chosen to come with Ratchet. Though he was beginning to see why everyone was almost afraid of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank You for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** this and that nothing bad.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - mintues

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns years

* * *

It was the middle of the night cycle as two bodies silently drop from the sky. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker carefully jog around and over debris strung roads and pit holed walkways. Overhead the echoing sound of jet engines tapered off as the two out of four seekers that dropped them off headed back to where Red Alert and the other two flyers waited.

Even from such a distance their older brother could interfere with the Autobot bases cameras. Though it would be a lot easier if Blaster could have come with them but someone had to keep Prowl and the others busy. Plus, the host mech could stop any pursuit from homing in on them.

But before they even left, Blaster had given Red something to help jam the bases commutations or if they wanted to listen in on them. Their plan was to go and pretend to need medical help. Which wouldn't be untrue since the twins planned on beating each other into slag to add to the effect. Once they snatched the medic that they needed they, with the help of Red, get out of the base and have Air Raid and the others yank them up and fly off. Red Alert would meet them half way after terrorizing any that tried to follow.

Their brother maybe one paranoid glitch but when he puts his mind to it he can be a real terror.

"hey Sunny," Sideswipe whispered to his twin. Who ignored him. "Hey Sunny…Sunshine…my little sunflower of dooooommmmm-ack!"

Dodging only to still get hit when Sunstreaker had had enough of Sideswipes pestering. "Don't call me that glitch." He hissed.

"Aw bro, did you have to hit so hard," whined the red twin.

"Don't know; are you going to stop being a pest?"

"hummm…nope," Sideswipe grinned.

The yellow twin sighed before swiping at his brother. This time he managed to hit his brother but Sideswipe was quick to strike back. Back and forth they went their bickering turning into a full-blown brawl. Their fight having taken them to just outside the Autobot base perimeter. Now dented, scratched, and in Sideswipes case half his arm missing. Due to it getting caught in between a crack in the ground.

The red fighter had the decency to look nervous when his yellow twin saw how messed up his paint job had gotten. Luckily, for him they were almost in sight of the base.

"So," he looked up from his sprawl position with one of his grins. Arms up, "Carry me."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics grabbed his brother harshly, "You have two good legs…use them." then walked off exaggerating a limp.

Sides stared then ran after him. "Aw come on Sunny…sunny? Hey Sunstreaker…I know your listening you fragger!"

OOooOooOooOo

"Do you think it was best to let them both go at it alone?" Sky dive asks Red Alert.

The red and grey mech shrugged optics on the monitor.

"You think that they even made all the way there without killing each other?" Fireflight asks.

"Doubt it," Air Raid answered.

"Yeah but if they did make it at least they would be able to pass muster," Slingshot snorted from his lounge position.

The four flyers looked to the older mech. He was quiet but Red Alert usually is unless his glitch is acting up.

"Um Red? What happens if they get caught?"

They waited to hear what the mech had to say. The silence stretched until the red and gray mech stood up optics still on the monitor.

"Plan B of course."

"Plan B."

"Yeah plan B."

The area was quiet again until Fireflight broke it. "What's plan B?"

oOooOooOooOooOo

First Aid had just finished taking the bases inventory and was on his way out to join his brothers in the rec room for a late energon ration. Ratchet had thundered through the small base the moment they had arrive effectively scaring the fear of Primus into the mechs that live there. First Aid was only along for the ride.

While the white and red medic snarled, hissed and tore through the med bay he had the mostly red and white apprentice take stock. The little bot found that he hated every breem of it. He couldn't wait to get out and join his brothers. But fate seemed to hate him this orn.

 _: First Aid:_ Ratchet thundered across the comms causing the little mech to jump in surprise. "I need two berths for two younglings."

 _: y-yes sir:_ he rushed to have everything that he thought the medic would need. With no idea, how bad the patients were hurt he could only guess on what would be required.

Soon Ratchets all too familiar stomping footfalls barrel through the med bay doors that had barely open fully before he pushed two red and yellow younglings through. The red one was missing his arm while the yellow was very badly dented. Ratchet pushed that one towards him while he took the red one.

"NO, don't take Sunny," the red one yelled.

"Stay still you'll cause yourself more damage," Ratchet struggle to keep the red youngling down on the berth.

"No, we can't be separated!" the red one cried. He almost got off the berth before Ratchet was able to catch him.

First Aid wasn't sure, since his patient was unconscious, but he could have sworn he hear the yellow youngling growl when the red one was push rather harshly back on the berth. But he left his mentor to deal with the conscious one while he scanned the one in front of him.

"Please I need, I want my twin," he could hear the red one plea.

"W-what," Ratchet asked as he stopped the arm from leaking anymore energon. But First Aid could hear the disbelief in his voice. "Did you just say your twin?"

Frist Aid didn't hear a reply but Ratchets swearing soon filled the small room. "Pit slagging son of the unmaker-

The small medic flinch when that swearing had wrenches hitting the nearest wall. "Aid bring that other pit spawn over here. His twin will not settle till they are in sight of each other."

"Yes sir," being as gently as he could First Aid pushed the mobile berth next to the red twin who completely stop struggling out of Ratchets hold.

"Sunny," came a choked sob.

"What's your name youngling," Ratchet asks as he went through the list of parts that the base had. he may not be able to give the youngling back his arm till he was transferred to a more equip base.

"Sideswipe," the now named Sideswipe said. Trying to reach his twin with his remaining hand. "Is he going to be okay. We lost out brother already I can't live without him."

"He is in a lot better shape then you so quit trying to move till I get done." Ratchet said firmly but gently pushed the red twin back down when he tried to move. "You can recharge next to him when I get done welding your arm and other injuries."

"What is your twins name," First Aid asks he hid a flinch when Sideswipes helm snapped around to look at him. "I would like to call him something other than patient."

The little medic became nervous when all Sideswipe did was stare at him. "Sunstreaker," he finally said.

Before First Aid could say anything, Ratchet beat him to it. "alright, your done I can't do much more for your arm until we get you to a better base. As for now recharge and energon." The white and red medic stepped away from the red twin. "Aid see to your patient then make sure that they recharge together then you can go fuel up yourself."

First watched as Ratchet went to the med bays office. The way he had his fingers to his helm the little medic could tell the he was on the comm with someone. But he follows the orders given, first getting the low grade for the younglings. Rechecking the welds on Sideswipe and then helping him over to his twin. The medic apprentice could see now the he had a better look that the twins while consider younglings were very tall. He guessed that it wouldn't be long for their last upgrades a point to bring up with Ratchet later. When he was sure that the twins were recharging First Aid left any notes to the next medic then left to find his brothers before they left the rec room.

As the base quieted down and the med bay was silent and dark. Its only two patients stirred. Twin pools of blue online as the darkness hid the triumphed smirks that crossed the owner's faceplates. It wasn't quite what they had planned but either way they were in. they would wait an orn before picking out the medic they needed. After all it wouldn't do if there weren't any supplies and an army base could always get more.

The next thing the twins had to figure out was how to get the medic outside the base to be snatched up. But that could wait. First, they had some shopping to do.

oOooOooOooOooOo

First Aid sighed, this had not been his orn. First thing that happen once shift change happen was a rash of pranks. Some found that their berths to have been frozen solid, no one knew how that happen. Then there were the ones that had gallons of hideous orange and purple paint dump on them in the elevator. Ratchet wasn't even spared as someone had written in bright green that he needed _"hugs and Kisses"_. No one was safe from the medics' ire and the med bay became filled with flying equipment and curses. No one was brave enough to go in there and it became a theme for the orn not to get injured.

His brothers also suffered, except him for some reason, Blades rotors had had ribbons tied on them in very complicated knots that tied them to each other. Hot Spot and Groove had found their servos glued to each other and Streetwise wouldn't even leave their quarters. In First Aid's opinion, the pranks were rather harmless even if they showed how lax the bots as the base had become. He thought they were funny but his brothers weren't in agreement and somehow it led to an over blown argument that ended with words that had hurt more than any injury taken. The little medic had found the bond closed to him as he shuffled down to the med bay.

It was the first time he saw Hot Spot get that angry and to have that anger thrown towards him hurt. Though he wouldn't let that feeling leak threw the bond. For some reason, they had assumed that he was responsible for the pranks and had laid blame on the little medic. In a rare show of anger First Aid had yelled back and in his fit slugged the older brother. Stun silence filled the room and the red and white medic retreated a few steps in shock of his own actions. Hot Spot silently point out the room. His silence was too loud to First Aid.

The only place he could go to was the med bay and try his fate with his mentor. He still had two younglings that needed his attention and he hope that the prankster had left them alone. The last thing he needed was for Ratchet to get even worse. As the doors hissed open he sighed when he saw the red and yellow twins huddled behind one the berths not in fear of the raging medic. Who had taken to destroying the office. If First Aid had to say they were watching the head medic in fascination, then fear.

Looking around he found one berth that had escape the chaos. "Alright you two I need you up on that berth so I can go over those patches. I also want to make sure that I did not miss anything on you Sunstreaker." He said in his firm but soft tone.

The look he got had a shiver run down his back struts. But it was gone a klik later that First Aid figure that he just imagined it. But the twins obeyed Sideswipe grinned while Sunstreaker scowled. "So, what had the Hatchet roaring and everyone yelling?"

"uh,"

"What's a Fragging little-

The tone that Sideswipe used when the first few words came had Aids servo darting out and over the little red twins mouth. "Little bots should not use such language," he said.

"But what is it; Ratchet uses it a lot?" Sunstreaker asked in that same innocent tone. Mentally he groaned.: _Why do we have to act like a bunch of sparklings:_ he sent threw their twin bond _._

 _: Because they wouldn't believe us if we acted like normal_ : Sideswipe answered.

Sunstreaker huffed but said nothing else. Sideswipe took pity on the nervous apprentice. "So, does he really need hugs and kisses?"

Another round of shouting erupted from the closed off office and First Aid groaned. The twins started laughing, it didn't sound all too innocent, and the red and white medic feared how the rest of his orn would go.  
"Hey," his attention was brought back to his two patients. "Can we go exploring later?" Sideswipe asked.

"It's boring in here," Sunstreaker added.

"Well-

"Pit no! the last thing we need is for you two little pit spawns to undo everything we fixed." Ratchets voice filter out from the still closed office.

First Aid saw the two faces look at the door in shock, "How did he do that?" they whispered.

The little medic could only shrug. It wasn't anything that Ratchet hadn't done before. "I could get you two something to do that doesn't require you to leave your berth."

Again, First Aid saw something that should have sent alarms off but it was gone as fast as it came. "Alright, I just need a blank data pad and Sides just…well just get him something for sparklings and he should be happy.

"Hey!"

First Aid hid the chuckle but nodded. As soon as he went about the rest of his duties Sideswipe and Sunstreaker push themselves closer to gather _.: This is going to be harder than we thought:_

 _: No kidding, if we could get him out of the base for pick up then-_

 _: Ah but it's the getting out that is the problem. You should have been more careful and not got your arm torn off:_

 _: Hey who is the one that shoved it in the slagging crack to begin with huh Sunshine:_

"Don't call me that," Sunstreaker hissed. Sideswipe just laugh.

 _: we need to contact Red, it might be later tonight before we can get out:_

 _: Oh; and just how are we going to get that medic out of the base:_

Sideswipe had to think on that. While getting away with all the pranks they did proved that the bots at this base were easy pickings. It didn't mean that First Aid wouldn't have someone close to him come charging after them when they tried to get him to leave the base.

 _: I just got an idea:_ the evil looking grin had Sunstreaker interested.

 _: If it doesn't ruin my paint and gets us out of here before someone wises up then go for it:_

 _: Well my dear Sunflower:_ he ignored the growl: _This will be our greatest prank ever:_

 _: Well what is it:_ if Sunstreaker wanted to, he would have rolled his optics.

 _: Patients young daffodil, all will be reveal when the time comes:_

Now the yellow twin did roll his optics before kicking his brother off the berth. He ignored the yell and cursing and closed his optics.

"Fine be that way, see if I include you in my future plans." Sides whined.

"I can assume that this secret plan of yours will start tonight, right?" Sides nodded. "Then I want to get as much recharge as I can. So, go bother someone else."

"Aw Sunny I couldn't just leave you here all by yourself," Sunstreaker could just feel that impish grin that only his brother could pull off.

"Try anything on me and I'll do some of those things that Ratchet threaten to do."

Sideswipe pouted but knew when to back down. "Alright I'll just scout the best route out of here then radio Red where to send the seekers." His brother just waved at him.

oOooOooOooOooOo

"Another orn gone and they are still mad at me," First Aid mutter as he trudges down the hall away from the quarters that he shared with his brothers.

That was before their still ongoing argument. The red and white medic still didn't see why they were so upset to the point of closing their bond. No matter how hard he would poke at the mental barrier all he would get was static no worse nothing at all.

"They acting like sparklings," he said. "Honestly it's not like I hit that hard or that I was lying. They should have know-

A flash of red and yellow sped passed him and First Aid reached out to grab one. Only to miss and nearly tumble to the floor. He was saved by the same bots that just raced by him. "Well that was easy." He heard Sideswipe say.

Sunstreaker didn't say anything. He grab the little medic by the arms spun him around till his back was to the yellow twin and facing a grinning Sideswipe. First Aid was very confused.

"Sorry medic but we need to barrow you for a few possibly a few orns." The red twin said.

"W-what?"

"Don't worry we left everyone here a note so they don't worry," Sides went on as he walked down the hall with Sunstreaker following behind after throwing the still stun First Aid over his shoulder. "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

But First Aid wasn't listening he wasn't that naïve to know that him and Ratchet had been played and that the so call injured younglings were trying to kidnap him. He first tried his comms but all he got was static then he tired his bond. Hitting it more forcibly and never stopping all the while he struggled out of Sunstreakers hold.

"Stop that," the yellow mech growled he swatted the medic on the aft which caused the red and white mech to still. "You better be prepared to fix all those scratches Sides."

"Yeah yeah sure sure," he said dismissively. "Red should have gotten all the cameras by now so we need to go to the South exit then a few clicks to a high enough point for pick up."

"Let me go please, I'm not worth much and-

"Oh, it's not your worth more that you're the only medic we could take. Our friends need help and Wheeljack said that Ratchet was the best. Buuuttt he is a bit much to handle. So, we chose you. I mean you're his apprentice right so you have to be good."

"What kind of logic is that!" First Aid yelped. As he tried to look around Sunstreakers form.

But all he got was a shoulder shrug. The two continued to walk in silence only stopping when mechs belonging to the base walked near. First Aid had to admit the twins knew how to avoid being caught. He renewed his struggles as the exit got closer. He wondered why Ratchet nor his brothers or the base alarms were not going off. Something must have crossed his face because Sideswipe gave an impish grin.

"Everyone is busy with my newest round of pranks. But I saved the best for last and if you behave you might get to see it as we fly over."

"f-fly?" the little medic squeaked.

"Yep!" Sideswiped slagged eating grinned. Sunstreaker just rolled his optics and adjusted First Aid on his shoulders.

The medic thought of yelling for help and while the two haven't done anything that caused him harm he wasn't about to try his luck that they might if he started shouting. Though he still was pounding on the bond to his brothers he stopped trying to escape. He could only hope that they would realize something was wrong and come looking for him.

When they left the base and First Aids hope dimmed. It got dimmer as they crested a mound of scrap metal. He only had a klik when he suddenly felt weightless as Sunstreaker threw him up in the air only to be harshly jerked as someone else grab him.

"oops, sorry about that you're a lot lighter then you look." A voice above him said.

Behind him he heard the twin's laughter as a muffled explosion sounded below them from the base. Chancing a look First Aid gapped. The outside of the base looked like something had purged bright pink paint all over it.

"What did you do," he had asked over the wind.

: You can use the comms but only to us. makes it easier to talk when flying:

: As for what we did, wellll let's just say that hatchet and any who were close to him when he opened that box is now a beautiful yellowish green:

First Aid felt feint, there was no way that anybody was that suicidal. But after seeing everything that the twins had done he wasn't so sure that there was something wrong with them. he was going to ask more when another seeker joined them carrying a red and gray mech. The mech said something to the twins who looked said something back but before First Aid could find out he felt the bond open and a rush of concern from his brothers flooded his side.

 _: Aid! Where are you:_

 _: Hot Spot. Help I got taken by those twins and they are taking me somewhere by air:_

 _: I guess as much when we couldn't find you or them and Ratchet got their present_ _:_ First Aid suppressed a winch. _: Ratchet has a medical ping on you so we should not be far behind. Try to slow them down:_

 _: a-aright:_

 _: Hey First Aid you still with us_ : Sideswipe's voice rang out over the comm line.

: _uh yes:_

 _: Good, just warning you that we are about to go high and it's going to get cold really quick_ :

First Aid mange's to twist in the seekers grip to look back at the twins and the others. The three-ground base mech were sitting on three seekers. The twins gave a wave.

 _: If you promise not to try to get away we will consider of letting you sit on Air Raid's back instead of him holding you:_ someone, First Aid guessed the red and gray mech, said.

He didn't say anything but he did nod he just wish they landed for him to change positions. Instead he was tossed up in the air again only to land on a hard-black surface of the seeker who was carrying him. he had a death grip on the seeker who he could feel through the armor was laughing at him. the little medic huffed.

 _: We will explain why we need your assistance when we land. As for that medical ping, it has been delay so do not think that they will be here soon:_

First Aid slump against the seeker. He wonders how they found out, the twins couldn't have known. He didn't even know that Ratchet had placed one on him. he doubts that he would be told so he began to wonder just who was so important to these mechs that they infiltrate an armed Autobot base to snatch a medic. Then he wonders just what will happen to him when their done.

"Alright get ready mechs we about to touch clouds!" one of the seekers shouted gleefully. The others yell and shouts was all First Aid had before the one he is riding tilts up and all he could do was hold on for dear life.

OooOooOooOooOooOo

Inside a very colorful med bay a growling CMO was compilating on how he could disassemble the two twins that took his apprentice and how he could get away with it. The little so called note itself earned then a wrench to the helm but to be the ones who have been doing the pranks and taking First Aid.

"Those little pit spawns will have wished that they stayed injured when I get done with them." he hissed as he marched out of the med bay and silently order the rest of the gestalt to follow him. "I have first dibs, you can have what's left."

A few miles away Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shivered. Sunstreaker just knew that whatever his brother had done would be spilling over onto him so he tapped Fireflight to swing close to Sideswipe. Once he was close enough he smacks the red mech.

"What the slag Sunny," his twin yelled.

"For whatever hell, you just brought on us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.

We will be getting back to Prowl next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: this and that. I don't do fight scenes real well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers:

Klik - seconds

Breem - mintues

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns years

* * *

Prowl was getting suspicious. Some of his foundlings as well as Red Alert have been missing for the last couple of orns. Normally it wasn't out of character for some of his group to be gone for any length of time, but that was when they were the ones on supply runs or when the twins were out in the rings. But when it's the twins plus Red Alert plus the four seekers. Prowl became concern then suspicious.

Silverbolt had said that his brothers had shut down their side of the bond but he also said that it wasn't done out of spite. They were being secretive and seem quite proud of themselves. When he questioned Smokescreen or Wheeljack if they knew about the twins or Red they had no clue. Only that Sunstreaker had said that he would get to Smokey's new paint job when they got back. So that left his only foundling still with them at the engineers home.

"Blaster you know something, don't you?" Prowl found the red and gold host mech outside ready to head into the neutral settlement with Steeljaw next to him pack filled with goods.

Blaster had taken over of going into the settlement while Prowl recovered. The winged mech had no doubt that the host mech had also taken over the twin's stall as well. He watched as the oldest of his foundling's fidget.

"what?" the red and gold mech said staring owlishly at Prowl. "I don't know nothing of whatever you think I know about." At his pedes Steeljaw made a chuffing sound.

"Where are the others?" he knew that while Blaster could lie with the best of them he had yet to be able to stand against Prowl for long.

"patrolling? I am pretty sure the Smokey and Jack are in the lab. Little Blue is recharging somewhere near Bolt and the twins had drag Red off some time ago.

"Is that a question," Prowl asked edging closer.

"Uh no but I really have to get to the stall or Sides and Sunstreaker will be upset that it wasn't open and-

"The twins are off somewhere and trusted you to tend to their stall without one of them near?" Blasters fidgeting got worse. "Very well then wait here." Prowl turned to leave not letting the young mech finish.

"Prowl?"

"I will be accompanying you this orn." Blaster just stared at the others back worry evident on his face. He knew that Prowl had seen right through his evasion.

' _oh I am so in trouble,'_ he mentally groan near the his pedes Steeljaw huff in agreement.

After securing Bluestreak in his harness Prowl gather his own pack and told his brother and Wheeljack to notify him once the others had gotten back. He also told Silverbolt that he could only start moving if Smokey or Wheeljack was nearby to help him. the youngest flyer was still unsteady on his pedes and Prowl didn't want him to reinjured himself while trying to cross the berth room.

Smokescreen had protested that Prowl should be the one to stay behind since he was also still recovering. But the younger Praxian held firm and had said that he wasn't that bad off and that getting out would so him and Bluestreak some good. He practically threw the same reason that Smokescreen gave him for bringing everyone down in the first place back at him. back outside he found Blaster zoned out hand to the side of his helm. Prowl knew that he was either scanning the lines for anything Autobot or Decepticon chatter. Or he has listening in on the missing foundlings.

"No bots or cons in the area and no I wasn't talking to the others," he said defensively when seeing Prowl watching him.

"I did not indicate that you were and it is nice to know that there will be no danger to Bluestreak with you manning the comm. lines." He said trying to sooth the ruffle plating that came easily to those as young as Blaster. In his harness over Prowls spark Bluestreak trilled happily. His little winglets fluttering as he squirms to get out.

That seem to placate the younger mech but his armor was still raise. Prowl would let him calm down as they walked to the market. He readjusts the sparkling so he could see out better minded how the straps of the harness moved near his wings. One was hurting and he could barely move it but thankfully it no longer sparked when he did move it.

The market wasn't as busy as it usually was. It was slow enough that Prowl allowed Bluestreak to play on the ground under both his optics and two of Blaster's symbionts. So throughout the orn he kept one optic on his sparkling and the other on Blaster. They were just about to be finish for the orn when Blaster broke.

"All right all right I'll talk!" his shoulders slump. Prowl didn't say anything but allow Blaster to make his own pace. "The twins and the others got worried about you and Bolt and went to go find you a medic and Red went with them." he left out the part where they were planning on kidnapping said medic nor did say just were they went to find one.

Prowl pinch the bridge of his face plate. He could understand the seekers pulling such a stunt with Silverbolt being one to need of a trained medic and it couldn't be said that the twins wouldn't have done the same, but he couldn't see Red Alert joining in. He properly be glad that they had the paranoid mech with them. at least he could keep the twins from causing too much trouble.

"I will deal with them once they return but I am disappointed Blaster; you should have informed me." He watched as Blaster hung his head and nodded. He was about to tell the mech what he excepts when a shadow covered them as Bluestreak whimpered while being covered by both Steeljaw and Eject.

"Well hello there Prowl, so glad to see that you've survived the fall of Praxus," the smooth deep voice that only belong to one mech that broke through Prowls barriers had the black and white winged mech stiffening. "and you have a bitlit now how cute. Never pegged you being a family mech."

Prowl stood frozen for about ten kliks before he growled stepping in front of his foundling and sparkling. "Barricade," he snarled. Blaster stood in shock at the amount of emotion his caretaker was showing. In the vorns since he came to live with the two Praxians he had never seen Prowl express that much. It was frightening.

Prowl took in the new details of his ex-partner. His once silver and white paint had changed to being all black and instead of the Enforcer decals he now had the purple insignia of the Decepticons. It was glaring at him from the others chassis and everything that he had held back about his ex-friend's betrayal came roaring to the forefront.

"Leave us Barricade before I forget that we are in the middle of a market," Prowl hissed.

"Why worry about a bunch of neutrals," the black mech leaned in close. "Come on Prowl join me and cut loose you were wasted in the enforcers tied by their rules and you'll be wasted if you stay out of the war." Prowl only growled Barricade smirked as he leaned back up, "but I can see why you wouldn't want to join. Who's the sire someone I know?"

Blaster had about two kliks to snatch Bluestreak and jump back as Prowl snarled and lunge at the smirking Barricade. The only thing Prowl would notice was the mech he was attacking and his sparkling and foundling. Everything and everyone else he no longer cared about.

The first strike he made he got three gouges in Barricades face plate. He used his other servo to latch on to the mechs shoulder claws digging into one of the sensitive seams. He grinned when he heard Barricade howl in pain before he was thrown off. He landed on his pedes and despite the pain it would cause him flared out his wings to their full extent.

His armor flared out adding to his height and mass. The display had mechs and femmes scattering but Barricade only chuckled not even intimidated he just brushed off some dust. "Come now Prowl that tickle you can do better than that."

Prowl didn't go for the bait he was lucid enough not to leave his spot from between the threat and Blaster and Bluestreak. He knew that his older foundling would look after his sparkling until the threat was neutralized. He charged in low sweeping Barricades legs out from under him only for the large mech to jump and slammed a pede onto one of his wing joints. Prowl howled in pain but felt something collide with the mech on top of him. he glances up to see both Steeljaw and Rewind attacking Barricade. He looks back to Blaster and sees that he and Eject have moved Bluestreak further back into a nearby building for safety.

A yelp had him snapping his helm back to the two symbionts who had been thrown and had hit the ground hard. They weren't moving. Prowl snarled as he crashed into the black mech's middle sending them both to the ground.

"Slag guardian protocols," Barricade grunted as he struggles to keep Prowls clawed hands from his neck cables. "You were always such a stubborn mech." Using one free knee the black mech rammed it into Prowls middle then using his distraction threw him off. "But…I'll still win this Prowl then drag you back to Megatron whether you want it or not."

Prowl growled swords flicking out and started slashing at Barricade. Not to hit but Prowl was herding him away from Blaster and Bluestreak. When he got an acceptable distance, he changed the direction of one sword and struck Barricade in the side. But due to his front liner armor the sword didn't go far and Prowl had to twist and turn to get it free. However, Barricade had grab the weapon and using his full body strength wrenched it out of Prowls grasp.

The force of the action caused Prowl to temporary lose his footing before quickly regaining it. He ignored the warnings the flashed in his hub ignored the sparking in his shoulder and wings. He ignored that some of Barricades attacks had hit hard enough to crumble parts of his armor. All he cared about was that the mech in front of him was a threat to his family and must be gotten rid of.

"I see that you have gotten some upgrades, you always preferred hand to hand rather than guns." He said as he jerked the sword out of his body. "I agree that they do cause a good amount of damage but they have limitations," he started to stalk towards an injured Prowl. "Such as if you lose one then I can use it against you."

With speed that Prowl forgot that the mech had Barricade charge him aiming for his main lines in his torso. Prowl managed to side step at the last breem but not completely out of harm's way as his own sword pierced his side just missing some of the important lines and circuits. But one of the larger secondary energon lines did get nick. Prowl allow his body to flow through the motions of fallen from his actions trying to minimize the damage that he just sustained.

"PROWL."

He heard Blaster cry and Bluestreaks shrill whistling. It only spurred him on to continue the destroy the threat. Tucking his wings as tightly as he could to his body Prowl ran towards Barricade then dropping to the ground at the last klik sweeping his legs out jumping up as Barricade is falling and for the klik that they were optic level Prowl balled his servo and swung as hard as he could. His punch hit Barricade squarely in the center of his face plate and Prowl something crunch. He then rolled behind the mech gripped the door wings and twisted. He grabs the scuff bar and threw him over his shoulders he hit the ground hard enough to bounce before being kick by Prowl.

"You will not touch my sparklings, you will not come near us, and I will never go as low as you have fallen." Prowl said calmly when Barricade didn't get up from his sprawl out position. Prowl intakes huff air as he surveys the damage to the market. He rather doubted his group would be welcome back so that meant that until they found another settlement they would have to steal what they needed.

The area that they had used for their fight was larger than he had thought. Stalls were smashed products were in pieces or torn beyond repair. He knew that they would have to get out before the neutrals make them pay for everything.

"Blaster, we need to-

"Prowl look out!" Blaster's warning came too late as something slammed into Prowls back. White hot fire erupted threw his systems and he screeched as the pain hit his neural net. Above him he heard laughing.

"You messed up Prowl, did you forget I never had the same honor code as you." Prowl didn't have anything to say as he was force into emergency stasis. Just as his optics offline he saw Blaster charged Barricade.

"B-blaster get a-away." His voice laced with static and weak as everything faded.

Barricade laughed as he went to grab the fallen mech only to have a knee plate smashed into his face. Sending his churning over and over away from Prowl, "You ain't touching him mech."

"Oh?" he said spitting out some energon. "And some weak little mech like you is going… to… stop me?"

His grin fell when not only was the mech taller then what he excepted but that he wasn't as alone as he first thought. Except for one the tall red and old mech standing above him had three other smaller mechs standing next to him and they had started to circle him. the image of the Decepticon third in Command was his first thought. Barricade wondered of this host mech in front of him had the same abilities as Soundwave.

Barricade would have to hit hard and fast if he wanted to get away without his processor being scramble. And if he couldn't then he could always use Prowl as a distraction. Blaster on the other hand was more worried about getting both Prowl and Bluestreak out of there and back to the safety of Wheeljacks lab. He watched as the black mech started getting up and a simple twitch of his servo to Ramhorn and Steeljaw. The two-tensed ready to charge as soon as Blaster gave the word. Rewind had his blaster out and was slowly walking towards Prowl.

Blaster wasn't thinking of using his abilities yet knowing that he wouldn't have that much control. But he could give the mech in front of him a processor ache that would last vorns but using his abilities would be the last-ditch effort of getting away. He first had to get the mech as far as he could away from Prowl for him to grab his caretaker and make a run for it.

He had his chance when Barricade gave away his intention and Blaster psychically since both Ramhorn and Steeljaw to distraction him while he jumped back and slung Prowl over his shoulder. He yelled for Eject and his other cassettes. While Barricade was still down Blaster sent a mild psychic blast that had the black mech sprawled on the ground groaning in pain.

With that done Blaster ran not caring who or what got in the way. he and his cassettes just ran. _: Smokescreen we got trouble with a capital T. Prowl had a blast from the past with some mech then they had a rough and tumble through the market:_

 _: Is he alright_ : Smokescreens worried voice came back over the lines.

 _: He's down and not talking and Blues shrilling like crazy. Taking evasive maneuvers now be back at Jacks place soon:_

 _: Alright just get back here without getting yourself hurt:_

 _: No kidding, Blaster out:_

Blaster picked up his pace when Prowl gave a weak groan. "Hang on Prowl we'll get ya back to Jack and fixed right up."

A ping to his comm. line surprised Blaster. A quick look at who was hailing him nearly had him jumping in joy _: Sides my mech glad ya rang we have a big problem and I hope your mission was a success we need him ASAP_ :

: _Yep, but why the rush did Bolt and Prowl get worse:_ Sideswipe tried to hid his concern.

 _: Nah mech Bolt's fine Prowl's the one who needs help. Got into a brawl with a cocky decepticon fragger got in the back when he wasn't looking:_ Blaster hissed. Behind him he could hear Eject and Rewind try to sooth Bluestreak. The little mech was upset from whatever he felt or was currently feeling from his carrier. "Is alright little mech he's just sleeping. We got somemech to make him feel all better." He tried but Bluestreak continued to whimper and tremble.

 _: Tell those seekers to high tailing back to jacks. Break the through barrier if ya have to:_

 _: Already done see ya there. Sides out:_

Blaster looked behind him one more time before breaking out into a run his cassettes close on his pedes. It takes them breems but to Blaster it felt like orns before he caught sight of Wheeljacks lab and Smokescreen meeting them half way. but Blaster kept on running right past the worried Praxian. Overhead he heard the sound of jet engines and only slowed down when an unfamiliar red and white bot jumped off of Skydive.

Blaster was ready to fend off the mech who started yelling. "His some of his main lines have been severed, damage to the right wing and relays are totally fried. We need to clamp those lines and dig out the shrapnel."

Blaster watched as Prowl was taken from his servos and him with the little medic disappeared into the lab. He didn't know what else to do but he suddenly felt really tired. The world around him went from loud and noisy to just loud ringing. A servo on his shoulder had him jerking away.

"Hey mech sorry," Blaster looked up to see red plating.

"Sides?"

"That's me. You up for telling us happen? Blue's near wailing and Smokey is too caught up in a panic, not that he will admit it."

He looked at the closed door where Prowl had gone. "Let me rest kay Sideswipe, then I'll talk."

"No problem," Blaster heard him take a seat beside him. "I'll tell you all about our adventures with Ratchet the Hatchet."

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

First Aid was elbow deep in some Praxian internals and ordering the other mech that was passing him the tools he needed. He was so focus on his patient that he wasn't paying attention to the other bots in the room. He was too concern for the Praxian to think of being afraid or nervous.

"I got the main lines sealed. Check for any other leaks while I start on the relays." He ordered. Wheeljack made to follow. "he'll need to have some parts manufacture but I won't say he'll be good unless he makes it through the night." First Aid said calmly to the other Praxian behind him. "The sparkling can come over once we clean everything, okay."

It was almost nightfall when First Aid had closed everything that he felt confident about. However, he knew next to nothing about fixing wings. It was something he needed to bring up with those in charge, he just hoped that they would listen.

He checked everything that he connected to the mech one more time before he comm. the red and gray mech who help kidnap him. He came a few beems later with the other Praxian. His helper joined them kliks later.

"He is stable," the three mechs relaxed. Well two of them visibly did First Aid wasn't sure about the red and gray mech. "but while I did fix the areas I could there are some things that I just don't know how to. My mentor, Ratchet, would know more. He has more experience with wing mecha."

While the mech with the head fins looked thoughtful the other two tense. First Aid could see the fear on one while the other started muttering to himself. the Praxian was trying to talk to the red and gray one but he was out of the lab before he could get close.

"Um something I said?"

"ah, sort of. Red has a paranoia glitch and the thought of Autobots anywhere near us is something…well let's just say it's something that no one here wants."

First Aid wisely didn't dig further but he still thought if would be best to have Ratchet look over the other Praxian. "Please think about it, Ratchet wouldn't force anything on you. If he doesn't get those relays looked at then his wings won't heal right. Your wing structure is something I am not familiar with."

"there is nothing you can't for him?"

"I can keep the pain at bay for a while but he would soon be immune to the pain relief codes." The red and white medic said truthfully.

"Well, Prowl may have something to say about Autobots finding us, but I would rather him being completely fix and be angry then…being like he is now." Smokescreen sighed looking over his brother. "I'll talk to Red and see if we can get your mentor up this way. just don't expect a warm welcome."

"Understood sir." First Aid said gratefully.

"Smokescreen and the owner of this lab is Wheeljack and your patient is Prowl," the colorful Praxian pointed to the unconscious one. " and this is his creation, Bluestreak." He held up the recharging sparkling.

First Aid smiled and nodded. "First Aid."

"Well First Aid, let me show you your other patients."

"Other patients?" Smokescreen pointed to another berth with a fully awake flyer.

"the reason the twins and his brothers went for a medic was because Silverbolt and Prowl got on the wrong side of some decepticon seekers. But as you can see while they were away other things happen. I am sure that you might have to look at Blaster once he decides to come in." he said with a strain smile. "We had no idea that they were going to kidnap some mech. Prowl was going to let his self-repair systems take care of everything. Heh, good thing Ratchet can match him in stubbornness."

First Aid looked up in surprise, "You know Ratchet?"

"Yep, wrench welding foul mouth medic that can take on anything from seekers to front liners." He grinned. "so, sit tight. If he still that same as he was when we met, then he'll be here soon."

"Right, uh you might want to have those five hid before then or my brothers might not feel so nice. Or Ratchet."

Smokescreen looked surprise but shook his head. "Let me guess, Sides showed off."

"in more ways, then one." The little medic muttered.

"I think I feel sorry for the twins then Bolts brothers." Smokescreen laughed as he left the lab in search of Red Alert. They needed to unblock the medical ping and unjammed the comm. lines. He also wanted to get Blaster seen too. He looked a little shaken when he was left outside.

First Aid watched him go before turning to the flyer. "So where do you hurt the most?" he gave an easy grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** this and that.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

First Aid looked around his temporary med bay. All three of his patients were in recharge. Out of the three is was the two winged mechs that had him concerned. The oldest, Prowl, had yet to show any signs of being conscious and it worried him when they brought the sparkling to see if the mech would react. All they got was a very distress sparkling and First Aid really hoped his mentor showed up soon. thinking it would help he allowed the sparkling Bluestreak to stay more for his needs then that of his creator.

The other flyer, Silverbolt, had minor injuries compared to the first and just needed some rest. However, he was concern about his flight capabilities and how one optic refused to focus. First Aid had knocked the dents out and had him walking around for the first part of the orn. Time with his brothers was encouraged from his own personal experience. He was satisfied that once his flight relays and the optic were taken care of Silverbolt would be back in the sky.

The last one, Blaster, he had no idea what had caused the rapid decrease in energy. First Aid had work on many front liners before and they had fought battles worse then what the mech had. it was confusing since the mech refused to say what transpired after Prowl had been shot. Blaster was also the first host mech that First Aid had seen and he had no clue, besides the normal medical needs, what he could do. It was why he was keeping the mech for observation. The only thing he could do until Blaster gave the information was to treat the processor ache he had.

"How is everything," First Aid looked up from one of the read outs to see the other Praxian coming towards him. First Aid wondered if he should enforce the order to get recharge for the older winged mech.

Smokescreen looked almost as bad as the host mech. Having not recharged well since bringing his brother back after fighting the seekers. He was dividing his attention from Prowl to the sparkling to the foundlings and now the problem that bringing First Aid to them had brought. The red and white medic tried to keep out of the way and had thought up ways to lessen the blow his appearance would cause once Ratchet and his brothers showed up.

"Blaster and Silverbolt have both showed good signs. But I would feel better if another more experience optic looked at them. Prowl's self-repair has taken over some of the internal injuries but he has neither improved nor has he worsen." He saw those now colorful wings sagged, "but I am hopeful, Bluestreak has calmed down and is recharging."

He pointed to the sparkling snuggled up against his creator as if to bury himself into the armor. It was then that both noticed that Prowl had moved in the short time First Aid wasn't looking. He was still on his side but the arms that were position one way was now holding Bluestreak against his chassis. First Aid wasted no time in scanning the Praxian and sighed when the results came back positive.

"He's stable and except for his wing relays everything else is in ordered." He relaxed as the tension left his body. Behind him Smokescreen too relaxed.

"good, the others will be happy as well." The eldest brother said, "Red's been going a little overboard since he stopped jamming that medical tag. I better go get him to rest before he has an episode."

"Does he have these episode's often?"

"Nah not as much as he used to. that's mostly Prowls influence. When Prowl first found Red and the twins, they were a lot worse." Smokescreen chuckled at the memory, "I'm surprise that we got them to trust us as much as they do."

"If you want I can see if Ratchet wouldn't mind looking. I know that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will need their final upgrades soon." the medic said timidly not sure if he would be overstepping his boundaries.

The red and blue Praxian thought it over. It did sound like a good idea but the only hitch was getting Red to agree. "I can see if Red will allow it, but well he's Red. Getting him to have any medics near him is a like getting Sunny to willingly jump in the dirt. Near impossible if not forced."

"I see." First Aid went back to going over Prowls read outs. When the Praxian started coming online. A soft groan was heard before gold optics flickered. "hello, how are you feeling?"

It took a few breems before Prowl said anything, "W-who are…you?"

"My name it First Aid, I'm the medic that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker brought back. Well more like an apprentice of a medic that came without being asked or knew what he was needed for."

Prowls optics zeroed in on the red Autobot symbol and narrowed, "you are an Autobot. You cannot be here."

"Oh, well…I can't really help that." First Aid said nervously. "But you'll happy to know that your foundling Blaster is well. Some minor scuffs and dents and a processor ache. Silverbolt is well just some recharge will fix some of his injuries but he will need some work for the circuits or he'll have trouble flying." The red and white medic tried to keep the winged mech from moving too much. "You're the most damage out of everyone. You lost a lot of energon and needed emergency surgery luckily your self-repair systems are fixing the areas I couldn't get too. But I'm afraid the relays for flight are too badly damage for my level."

Prowl warily watched the small medic. While he recently did find out about the twins stunt he was not happy to have an unknown mech near his foundlings or sparkling. "Where is Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Red Alert…where is my family?" it was said with the full force of authority that Prowl could muster.

"Um, Smokescreen is right here. I don't know where the others-eep!" Frist Aid yelp and jumped back when Prowl shot off the berth, Bluestreak tuck tightly in his arms, and straight towards a shock Smokescreen.

"Prowl-omph," the colorful Praxian was pushed back by his younger brothers tackle. "Ah Prowl?"

The younger Praxian just pushed right on outside ignoring the concerned calls from both the medic and his brother. His only thought was finding his foundlings. Making sure one last time that Bluestreak was still magnetize to his frame Prowl continued.

The first one he found were the four seekers who were arguing over something. Again. They froze when Prowl grabbed Fireflight who gave a startled squeak. He turned the flyer one way then another and once he was satisfied that the seeker was alright he repeated the process three more times before ordering them to stay near the lab. Then he was gone. As the medic and Smokescreen got to where the group was the seekers all pointed in the direction that Prowl went. When Smokescreen and First Aid caught up to Prowl he was dragging Red Alert and one of the twins in a helm lock back to the lab.

"Do you have any idea how many blind spots there are. I need to set cameras and a new sensor net up before the Autobots get here. I can recharge when they're gone." They heard Red yelled. "by helping me the twins stay out of trouble and it gets done faster."

"We both know that you won't do any recharging or refueling unless we get you too. Don't use others as an excuse no to refuel or charge." Prowl argued calmly. "the twins can get into trouble by just standing still."

"hey!" came Sideswipes muffled protest. Sunstreaker just huffed in annoyance.

"I am fine I refueled already this orn just joors ago. I don't need anymore," Red Alert tried again digging his pedes in the ground. Sideswipe just stopped struggling, he did not want to jostle Bluestreak. He just hung there like a limp rag. Prowl let the red twin go for a klik passing the sparkling to Sunstreaker the grabbing the other mech by the horn.

"I am sure that you did. But why are your levels so low?" Prowl asked after a scan. "You will refuel and then recharge for then a couple of joors."

"What! No there is too much to do and so little time before those Autobots get here," Red repeated struggling increased. "I need to-

"I am sure that you can do all that you need to do after you fuel and charge," Prowl's tone dropped to one the boded no argument. Red stop and allowed to be lead back into lab with Smokescreen, First Aid, and Sunstreaker close behind.

Once Prowl had placed Red on a berth, he turned back to the yellow twin grab on of the helm fins and drug them over to the other side of the lab. He didn't put much force behind it seeing that Sunstreaker still was holding Bluestreak. The commotion had brought all four seekers in, they stayed out of the way and took their place by Silverbolt who was watching everything with wide optics. Blaster was beginning to come out of recharge his symbionts looked on somewhat amused.

"Now," he said not letting them go. Both flinch at his tone, "I know that you were thinking of everyone's welfare but I hope you realized just what you done."

"If we hadn't brought Aid here when we did you wouldn't be up and talking, Prowl." Sunstreaker growled.

"We were worried, Jack said that you and Bolt may not be able to fly again. And we may have got an Autobot but you're the one who got caught by a Decepticon. You even got Bluestreak and Blaster involved. At least we kept Red and the flyers out of our plan until the last klik, which one of us is the one that brought danger here?" The red twin snarled the last part. Prowl though acted like it didn't bother him.

The thought of being the one responsible for bringing danger to his family was one thing he dreaded. He forcibly held his wings up and out to keep them from showing how that truth had hurt. However, something must have showed as Sunstreaker had punched his twin hard.

"Idiot," Prowl heard him hissed.

Sideswipe had a look of shock before he adverted his optics from the one who had treated them like family. He found the floor very interesting. "Sorry Prowl, I didn't mean it." He muttered.

"I know," Prowl says softly. "I understand that you care for Silverbolt and myself, and I am grateful for that but I…I just don't want to lose any of us. We all have had hard times we do not trust easily, but I out of all of us should know that not all mechs are the same as those who have hurt us." Prowl turns to First Aid who had kept his distance and was fidgeting. "I owe you an apology medic. I was ready to think the worst of you just because you wear that symbol."

"O-oh no that's okay. You have your reasons," the little medic was uncomfortable with all the attention now on him. "B-but I h-hope that you will allow me to at least give you a once over before you send me away."

"you mention that you are an apprentice and that your mentor was on his way here. Thanks to the twin's little stunt."

"Yes sir, um Ratchet may be more after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker though, well him and my brothers. I don't think that they liked the little gift the twins left them."

Prowl slowly turned back to the twins and narrowed his optics, "What did you do?" but as the two was stammering out excuses the other part of First Aids sentence caught up to him. "Brothers? Are you brothers medics as well? I thought that mentors could only have one ot two apprentice's."

"um no, my brothers and I are a gestalt, we haven't gotten to try merging yet but-

"Gestalt? So, all of you are linked?" Sideswipe interrupted.

"Yes, the Autobots found us in stasis in an abandon lab. We were told that we were the only ones found but they think that there were other gestalt teams. They have yet to find them though."

As one Prowl, the twins, as well as Smokescreen and Blaster, who had just woken up all turned to the confused seekers and aerial. First Aid was also confused by the action. But before he could ask any further the familiar engine of both Ratchet and Hot Spot could be heard coming up to the lab. They heard Wheeljack gleefully welcome a snarling Ratchet who began shouting at the engineer. They tensed when thundering steps followed by others got closer to the lab doors.

"Twins hid now!" Prowl whispered as he passed Bluestreak over to First Aid. Even if his coding was screaming at him for doing so Prowl shoved it to the back of his mind letting his battle computer take over. He had the seekers help Silverbolt to the back of the lab and had Smokescreen, Blaster, and Red Alert take points all facing the door weapons set on stun. The sensors in his wings tell him that the twins had ignored his orders and were standing on each side of the medic.

He glared at the two but they were not to be intimidated. "We are not about to let you face them alone; who knows if they would even stop when seeing their brother holding Blue." Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker crossed his arms over his chassis.

Pounding starting when the doors refused to open. Wheeljack's pleas are ignored when he tried to reason with the mechs outside. His voice is soon joined by Ratchets who is yelling at him to open the door.

Prowl had his claws out as the doors slowly start to open. "Do not attack unless they attack first," he ordered those guarding the others. "If you fired do so only to disable not to kill." The older mechs nodded.

Prowls engine growled loud to be heard over the shouting which quieted down as the doors came to screeching halt. Outside Ratchet was shouting for the four over protective mechs to wait. And First Aids brothers were arguing back at him. Prowl still stood where he was but First Aid couldn't help but sigh.

"do you have a bond with your brothers that allow you to talk to them?" he asked the medic.

"Yes sir."

"Good, tell them that only Ratchet or Wheeljack may enter, if they try to force their way in they will be shot."

First Aid gulp at the threat. He could understand why Prowl would threaten his brothers. The Praxian creator codes most likely were overriding everything else with a perceived danger to his sparkling so close by. But he did wonder why Prowl would like Ratchet in when as far as he knew the older medic was a complete stranger.

 _: Hot Spot, I need you to calm down alright:_ As soon as he opens his side of the link he felt all his brother's torrent emotions. Fear worry anger to name a few.

 _: Aid! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you:_ his oldest brother said with relief.

 _: Um no, but I need you and the others to back off for now. Only Ratchet or Wheeljack can come in:_

 _: Why the frag do we have to back off and the hatchet gets to go in:_ Blades said.

 _: I don't feel like that's a good idea Aid. They're not forcing you to do anything are they:_ to First Aid his brother sounded conflicted and he wish he could offer more of assurance or proof that Prowls group meant no harm.

 _: Hot Spot I can say that I am not being force to do anything against my will. Please I will explain later but for now please trust me:_ First Aid pleaded. Purposely making his tone sound younger then he was. It was a tactic that he had used in the past when he really wanted something. Though he rarely ever used it.

He could hear his brothers hold their thoughts back as they waited on Hot Spots decision.: _Alright Aid, I'll trust your judgment this time:_ and the little medic shoulders slumped in relief.

 _: What, your just gon-_

 _: Blades, enough, we will wait out here but I want to hear from either you or Ratchet every few joors. Understand Aid:_

First Aid sent his brother warm feelings in thanks before returning to the other mechs who had been watching him closely during the whole exchange. His frame heated from being the center of attention.

"Hot Spot that they will stay away but he wants me or Ratchet to contact him every few joors."

Prowl nodded, he steps closer to the door as his wings sense four bodies start moving away from it. When he was only a few steps from it. He wanted a good distance in case the medics brothers decided to change their minds and in case the Head Medic decided that he rather throw first asked forgiveness later.

"Wheeljack you may bring the medic in now," he shouted waving the mechs with weapons to come out of their hiding spots. "Skydive please bring your brother back to his berth." Five flyer heads popped back up from behind a wall of moveable berths. "Blaster you also," Prowl said when he saw his oldest try to make himself scarce.

The tall mech slump but did as told, all four of his symbionts out and surrounding him. Prowl sent a quick comm to Smokescreen to collect Bluestreak and to stand by him. as for the twins, he asked that they stay in the far back until everyone has been looked over. Red Alert grab both by their helms and dragged them back and sat them down. However, he did not stay but climb up to a nest he had made a vorn ago. It gave him a wider view of the entire room.

The doors hissed open to a grinning Wheeljack, battle mask absent, and a scowling white and red medic whose scowl got deeper when his optics landed on the two Praxians. The room had gone quiet except for Bluestreaks curious clicks at the new mechs. Ratchet marched pass the two winged mechs and straight to First Aid. The little medic felt his body being hit with several scans before Ratchet nodded. Then the older bot whirled on the two Praxians.

"I don't care just how Aid got into you care but first get your aft to that berth before I start throwing things." The white and red medic said. "First Aid what are his stats? I want a complete chart on everyone."

"Yes sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Ratchet slump tiredly onto one of the benches that wasn't covered in whatever his friend collected. While he cares for Wheeljack, sometimes he wondered if he should give the mech a processor scan or weld a monitor on him. He was also surprise, happy, but surprise to find that there were other mechs who looked past his tendencies to blow himself up. Though he wished that it wasn't mechs who seemed to cause more problems.

The two Praxians he had met vorns ago both walking into his clinic looking for the world like a pair of lost turbopuppies. Now the youngest has had his sparkling and had taken in serval younger mechs. A pair of twins, a youngling gestalt, a host mech, and a mech with the worst paranoid glitch Ratchet has ever seen.

First Aid's report on the group made things easier for Ratchet as he went and dealt with each one. The host mech, Ratchet had his suspicions about him, but from the looks of the young mech he would leave it to his caregiver to deal with. but he was healthy as was his symbionts.

The gestalt, four seekers and one young aerial were a curious bunch. First Aid left side notes and Ratchet just confirmed about their origins. But unlike Aid and his brothers this group wasn't related to each other. It was a force bond and Ratchet made sure to check every inch of the flyers for any anomalies. Luckily, there were none and after finishing the repairs to Silverbolt's wings the group had taken to stalking either Ratchet himself or the Portectobots outside. Hot Spot and First Aid were amused the rest of their family not so much.

The leader had even taken the young aerial aside under First Aids watchful optics, since the flyer should have been resting, and the two had been talking in low tones since. Ratchet wouldn't be surprise to know if the leader of the group was given the younger some tips. The only one the flyers seem to have trouble with was Blades, though it was he who they were most interested in. The rotors were something new and interesting and poor Blades couldn't find any peace.

Ratchet next had looked over the two hellions. He glared at the two, Sideswipe smiling innocently back while Sunstreaker scowled. The medic was reconsidering reattaching the red pit spawns arm which had been completely rebuilt by Wheeljack. When Ratchet sent his friend, a questioning ping the engineer head fins flashed, "They sometimes fight in the arenas," came his reply.

The medic quickly shut his mouth on the automatic response about younglings fighting in the arenas. Their caregiver must have known what he was thinking and simply said that they were aware and the twins could not go to the fight rings unless one of them was with them. but it was mostly their older brother that went with them.

"Aw look Sunny he does care," the annoying one said as Ratchet started his repairs only to yelp once he met the broad side of his wrench. "Ow what was that for?"

"For messing up my med bay and for causing me more work." He growled. It did not escape his audios of the twin growls from behind and above him. But he was not attack as he kept working. "There, give a few orns then your arm will be as good as new."

Sideswipe gave the appendage a few swings, testing its full motion before grinning at the medic. "thanks Hatchet," he chirps before dragging his twin out of the lab. But he popped his helm back in, "You should check out Red next, he's more of a workaholic then Prowl."

That had the medic narrow his optics as they zeroed in on the nest that the mech had station himself in. said mech was sending his brother a scathing glare before turning that gaze onto the medic.

"I can either come up there and drag your aft down or you can come down yourself and get it over with." Ratchet yelled up at the mech.

Red Alert duck back into his nest. Ratchet growled and was about to march up when Prowl placed a restraining servo on his shoulder.

"Red Alert does not like medics for a reason Ratchet," he said calmly. "You must let him come to you unless he is in critical condition. Otherwise he would only distrust you more."

Ratchet snorted, "And how does he get to trust me when this would be the only time I'll get to examine him?"

Prowl nodded, "I will speak to him, for now continue with your examinations. I am sure that you wish to look over Bluestreak before we leave."

Ratchet look like he wished to argue but dropped it when he saw that he was wasting time. Trying to help these mechs when he couldn't keep any records would be a pain. Especially with a soft spark Prime who by now has heard of First Aid's kidnapping and Ratchets chase of said kidnappers. No doubt Optimus was leading others towards their last known location.

Ratchet also knew that trying to keep these mechs here for that length of time was fruitless. Prowl already had a bad history with the Autobots, it didn't matter that a new Prime had taken over and the mechs under Sentinels rule have long been gone. The only one that could still be harm the Praxian was Meister, the mech who terminated Sentinel then finding out that the mech had been part of the Decepticon's the whole time. The medic had had his suspicions about the one who sparked Prowl and he guess that just this once he'll have to turn a blind eye.

' _besides if its fate that Optimus and Prowl cross paths then he would let it happen naturally.'_

However, he wasn't about to let his patients disappear without some much-updated information. "Sentinel has been terminated for the last vorn," he said loud enough for the red and gray mech to hear him. "Meister was the one who did it and is currently running with Megatron and his Decepticons. They are the only ones left that know about you."

Prowl narrowed his optics at Ratchet as he sat with Bluestreak in his lap. The sparkling stared wide optic at the new mech for once quiet. Ratchet let the information sink in as he scanned the sparkling who squeaked when each scan tingling his little winglets. Soon the bitlet was trilling and squeaking at the medic who chuckled.

"Why did you tell me that?" Prowl finally asked.

"I figured that you should know, Meister is his sire, isn't he?" Prowl tensed wings arched high and he looked ready to bolt. Ratchet saw it and quickly continued, "No one else knows about Blue or you but me and that mech. I will not endanger my patients." Prowl relaxed a little but his wings were still arched. Red Alert however had a blaster aimed down but a flick of a wing had the mech lifted the weapon up and away.

"You could tell the new Prime about us. he would have another gestalt as well Red Alert, the twins, two tacticians; why should I trust you now?"

"No matter what I say you won't trust my word about Prime. So, I am letting you judge him for yourself as well as the mechs he surrounds himself with including Meister's replacement." Ratchet gave Prowl one glance checking all the welds and things before declaring both creator and sparkling fit and healthy.

"I cannot will not easily trust one with so much power with my family. And if you and your group are going to report us then I will defend my family from even you. No matter how I go about it."

Ratchet heard the whine of a blaster charge up behind him. The threat clear. He keeps how nervous that makes him as he steps back from the black and white Praxian. He feels the optics of both mechs following him as he goes to the tray holding his tools.

"I do not force others to do what they do not want to, unless its medical matters. For all that I can see you and your foundlings are neutrals that are friends with Wheeljack and I see no reason to bother Prime with such mundane matters. It's really none of his business anyway." He tried to smile, "Well the only two mechs that I haven't seen yet is Smokescreen and..."

"Red Alert please come down or I will get the seekers to fetch you." Prowl calmly said while he comm. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and ordered them to come and help.

"You can't do that there's no room for those miscreants to fly in here." Red Alert shouted back down.

"they do not need to fly." Prowl kept his optics on the red and gray mech as two shadows started stalking up behind him.

"I do not need to be seen by a medic. I am fully function—

Red Alert let out an undignified yelp as he was lifted by Sunstreaker who had his upper body and Sideswipe who had taken his lower body. They haul him down to the floor and sat him on one of the vacant berths. Prowl walked over to them with Ratchet following some steps behind. Bluestreak tilted his helm and trilled curiously at his creator. Prowl smiled down at his sparkling shifting him to his hip while he stood in front of the struggling mechs.

"Let me go!" Red Alert shouted struggling out of his younger brothers hold.

"No can do, if we had to suffer." Sunstreaker started.

"You have to suffer," Sideswipe finished.

Ratchet snorted as he approaches, "you two act like you didn't deserved it." He pulled out his wrench when Red Alert started screaming accusing everyone of being out to get him his horns sparking lighting up the room. His screaming had caused Bluestreak to wail in terror. Wrench aimed high before being brought down on the mech full force to the helm. "Shut up!"

The room had gone entirely quiet, even the noises outside had stopped. Red Alert was curled into a ball clutching his newly dented helm sparks not as bright. The twins looked upon the medic in between awe and fear. Prowl cradle Bluestreak but showed no other emotion.

"Now that we can hear each other," Ratchet laid a servo on the ex-security mechs shoulder. "I am only going to look at that glitch and to make sure that there are no unpleasant surprises. I will not go or do anything without your approval."

Much to the surprise of those present Red Alert nodded meekly and sat still as Ratchet plugged in. it only took a few joors before he was done. He unplugged wrapped up the cord and step back from the mech.

"Alright you can go," the medic said.

Red at first didn't move but once he did he darted pass his brothers and up to the nest he had made. It would be awhile before they would see him again. The twins hoped that he would still trust them when he came down. Prowl just sighed but he turned to leave and go find him brother. For once he was going to take a nap with his sparkling and he was dragging Smokescreen with him. it had been a long time since they both shared a nap.

"I leave the care of everyone to your capable servos Red. Ratchet as per your orders I will go rest. I suggest you use this time to watch Silverbolt and his brothers before you depart. This may be your last chance to study a gestalt made up of flyers not related to each other."

He heard the medic sputtered but his focus went to the twins who were looking up at Red Alerts nest forlornly. "I am sure he wouldn't mind you two joining him. if you do not cause too much trouble."

They brighten and run up the ramp leading to the nest and dive into the nest and onto their older brother who let out a squawk when two bodies crash onto him. Prowl left the lab when hearing the three start to playfully argue. He first found Blaster with his symbionts, the mech was bobbin his helm to some music that only he could hear at that time. Prowl wanted to talk to the mech about the encounter with Barricade. He had been told that the young mech had been acting strangely since.

"Blaster," he said not even raising his voice to catch the young mechs attention. Blaster may always have his music loud but no so much that he couldn't hear if someone was talking to him. "I would like to have a word with you at some point after we return home."

The red and gold mech looked at his caregiver in the optics shoulder tense before he resettles his armor and nods. "You are not in trouble I just wish to discuss what had happen the other orn."

"yeah okay Prowl," the young mech said distractedly. Prowl raised a ridge at that but let it go in favor of not pushing Blaster. He knew from personal experience that when Blaster didn't want you to know something then he was as tight lip as Red Alert was paranoid.

He left the host mech to continue to try to find his brother. A shout above him had he looking up and seeing the seekers and Silverbolt zipping around a very unhappy Blades. He was hoping the Silverbolt was keeping his brothers out of trouble and not becoming part of it. He was also hoping that he was not around when the oncoming fight broke out.

He felt more then saw the eldest of the other gestalt member walking up, "I do hope you will keep them from offlining each other."

"Uh sure," Hot Spot came to a halt.

Prowl nodded. "Good." The corners of his mouth twitched when he heard the ground gestalt leader shouting at both the flyers and his own brothers.

He finally found Smokescreen, playing with his personal deck of cards. He could tell by how worn the cards were. The corners bent, the color faded from servos and digits, and Smokescreen's favorite card damage image smiling up at the gambler. Prowl just hoped that his brother did not pass any of those traits on to Bluestreak or any of the foundlings.

' _bad enough with the twins,_ ' Prowl mentally grimace. "Smokescreen."

The new colored mech looked up and grinned at his younger brother. "Yo Prowl what can I-

He paused mid sentence as Prowl sat down beside him and leaned against him. "-for?"

"I'm tired and Bluestreak is already in recharge." Prowl open one optic at his brothers bemused face. "Care to join us before Ratchet drags you away?"

Smokescreen chuckled, "Well I could use some charge…but I think a berth would be more comfortable then the ground." Prowl had maneuver him and Bluestreak until all three Praxians were flat on the ground.

"this is better," he mumbled.

Smokescreen again chuckle at his brother who was acting more of the youngling he used to be. "I can see that but I very much doubt our wings will thank us later for laying on them for so long."

Prowl made a noise between a purr and a growl before reluctantly getting up, pulling Smokescreen along. The elder Praxian let his brother lead them to a more shelter section of Wheeljacks home before he rearranged them to his satisfaction. Both brothers were on their sides wings facing outward with Bluestreak nestled in the middle.

"Happy," Prowl said to his brother. Smokescreen just smile and cycled down his optics. They were found later by the five flyers who had gotten tired of playing with the other gestalt team. Trying not to wake the Praixans the flyers arranged themselves around them and went into recharge.

Wheeljack found the wing mech pile later. It was not the first time he found them piled up like that, the only difference was the Smokescreen was part of it this time. Shaking his helm, he went to find a mesh blanket to cover the flyers. He doubted that Prowl wanted to have to stay around longer then he thought necessary. He just hoped that he could talk to the mech before they disappear off the face of Cybertron.

Seeing his old friend had got the engineer thinking. While having bots like Prowl and his family visit every now and then Wheeljack had to admit that it got kind of lonely out on the fringes by himself. Ratchet had, after calming down and had subspace his wrench, talk to him about his new role with the Autobots. Wheeljack was like many others before his home city was bomb, but unlike his fellows he found out that when he went to sign up the faction at the time wanted more solders not engineers. Wheeljack wasn't offended not at first, but he knew that he could help others better not with a blaster but with his inventions. He could use a weapon if the situation called for it but he saw himself more useful behind the front lines with the medics and others who help the frontliners.

He had almost signed up but the officers at the recruitment place found out about his tension of blowing things up and kindly refused his application. Wheeljack tried numerous times to help until the leaders of that time had had enough and force him to leave Iacon. Now, with a new Prime and Ratchets backing he was willing to try again, but he hated that he would have to leave the mechs who sometimes needed him.

"You should go with them," Wheeljack jumped and whirled around to see two golden optics watching him.

"Sorry Prowl didn't mean to wake you," his head fins flashed between embarrassment and surprise. "What do you mean I should go with them?"

"With Ratchet and the Autobots," he slowly disentangles himself. "I may have doubts about them but I can see that living out here with minimal contact has done you no favors. Your talents are wasted here."

"but Prowl what about you, Blue; what are you going to do without-

"You have done your best to teach us on how to repair ourselves Wheeljack, and add to our own talents we can survive for a while." The winged mech tilted his helm slightly, "Do you not agree that your talents can do more good ending the war?"

"Well yeah…I mean I hope so."

Prowl nodded as he placed a servo on the engineer's shoulder. "Then it would be helpful to us if you would do what you feel you should. If we need you, we will know where to find you. I trust no one else with Bluestreaks upgrades. You did after all created his next armor set. We would be foolish to have someone unfamiliar with the design to try to make it."

Wheeljack didn't know what to say, he was touched that the Praxian who was not one to trust easily, trusted him. It made making his decision a little easier. Prowl must have guess because he nodded then went back to the pile he just vacated. Wheeljack watch very amused and secretly took a few still capture images of the mechs that had become his friends before going to find Ratchet. He knew that before the two stars raised the next orn that Prowl and the others would be gone. He wanted to enjoy their company while he could. He also knew that Prowl would not be going back to wherever they had been living, it would be a long time before he would see the group again.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Are you sure that this is something that we should do?"

"they know were we are Smokescreen, it would only be a matter of time before they narrow it down to the mountains." Prowl shifted his sparkling in his hardness. "Hiding in the outlands will no longer work. We can survive in the cities just as easily."

"Pit, I am going to miss that place. But I can see that moving to one of city states would be better. At least we can get better opportunities then out here now that Jack is has decided to leave…are you okay with that."

"Wheeljack is grown up enough to make his own mind about what he can do. Staying out here is not good for him."

"hey are we leaving or not, because if we want to leave before they wake now would be a good time. OW Sunny what was that for"

"jeez I wonder," the yellow twin said. "I'm riding with Bolt."

"Me too!" Sideswipe yelled.

"hey you both can't ride him." Skydive said, "He's still recovering. Choose someone else."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"he flies better than the rest of you."

"Why you—

"Enough." Prowl didn't have to raise his voice to get everyone's attention. "Skydive is right, you will have to ride someone else this time."

"Yes Prowl," twin voices sulkily answered. A smug feeling rolled off the four flyers while Silverbolt shook his helm.

"Where are, we headed?" he asked.

Prowl thought about it weighing the options available to them. One place kept popping back up and while he rather not go to the Autobot capital. It gave him a slight satisfaction that he would be hiding right in front of them and they wouldn't know it. It would also be the last place that Meister would look for him and it would allow him to see this new Prime without having to face him. they could always leave if he did not like what he saw.

"Iacon." He said getting a curious glance from Smokescreen and Red Alert. "Sometimes that best way to hide is right in plain sight." He smiled before shooting into the air. He heard the others catch up to him.

 _: Hiding in plain sight huh? I think it's more because you want to keep an optic on jack than anything:_ smokescreen snickered over the sibling bond.

: _he is a grown mech and has Ratchet looking over him. he does not need us to keep him out of trouble.:_

 _: Yeah sure whatever you say brother dear:_ he felt how highly amused Smokescreen was as the bond was closed. "I forbid you from becoming like your uncle, Bluestreak." The sparkling only chirped back tilting his helm at his creator.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

the first thing Ratchet notice was how quiet Wheeljack's home was, which in his mind was a blessing….in a way. The next thing he notice was the lack of winged mechs that should have been on the berths recovering. He was really wanting to dent someone right now.

Quiet sad laughter came from behind him, "I see that I was right. They left sooner than I thought though."

"you knew this would happen?" Ratchet scowled servos on hips.

"Ratchet, Prowl home isn't far from here. if the Decepticons or the Autobots really wanted to it wouldn't take long to fine them. I knew that Prowl would have moved after the seekers found him and the others. It was only his injuries that kept him from doing that earlier."

"tch, alright but he gets a wrench to the helm next time I see him or those pit spawns."

It was all that Wheeljack was going to get out of his friend. He opens his battle mask and smiled. "Thank you Ratchet."

"Pah! Get your things ready, no doubt that idiot of a Prime has half the bases looking for us and I don't won't to have to deal with all the dents that will cause. Primus forbid that mech stay safely back in Iacon behind the other idiot that enjoys taking the hits."

"Careful Ratch, mechs might think you care under all the snarling and growling." The engineer quickly duck as a wrench came sailing for his helm.

"Mute it!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Creeping through deserted hallways sensors on high Prowl silently hacked into the room on his target. Red Alert had already taken care of the security system before the Praxian had enter the building. Their target was a Tower Noble that had accumulated his fortune through illegal means.

Prowl took great pleasure taking the valuables and credits of such mechs. This noble had so far been careful of not being caught with his double dealings. But he could not escape once Prowl and his family had arrived and made Iacon their playground.

With all the rich mechs flocking to the city with the most defenses, it made surviving a lot easier. Most don't even know that they had been rob until deca-cycles later. Out of all his family, Prowl was the best. Which was just as well since he didn't want his foundlings to get use to stealing for a living.

They had a system developed once they arrived. Red Alert had taken back up his security job again though it was his own business. Prowl, Smokescreen, and Blaster would help run it while he was at the various client's homes. Those that he found to be leeches of society, or worst Decepticon sympathizers, he would mark then Prowl would follow up behind later and rob the mech or mechs clean. In case they were ever spotted they changed their colors before they got to the targeted home.

Prowl never stuck with the same color scheme twice. This time he was dark blue and black he kept his red chevron but had Sunstreaker give his feather platelets a smokey look. It made his golden optics stand out and be more intense. Those that came with him, but never enter the targeted home, didn't have to worry about being notice, since Red Alert always picked a good hiding spot.

Sometimes Blaster and his symbionts would help out on these jobs. Helping Red Alert with jamming or signal boosting. Or if the place was bigger and Prowl couldn't cover every square inch the little bots would scour those rooms of any valuables. Blaster would hack the mechs account and transfer the credits.

Not everyone was into the thievery. The twins went back to being merchant and artist. They had also found the local fight clubs and have entered on several occasions. But not as much as they use too much to the relief of Red Alert.

The flyers had to revamp themselves, they wanted to be called Aerialbots and had started working as delivery mechs or in Silverbolt's case transport. The four older flyers had to hid their seeker heritage and all five had to be home before nightfall to avoid being shot at by the Autobot garrison. Smokescreen had to use one of his many talents to get the young mechs special stickers so the Autobots in the city wouldn't think that they were Decepticon spies. It didn't stop the prejudice glares or whispers and Prowl had to intervene more times than not. It would be all too soon that even their little group wouldn't be able to enjoy the skies.

They had already developed a reputation with the local Enforcers, and it was only due to Smokescreens and Prowls past that they were able manipulate things to their advantage. So far, none exceeded past warnings.

Bluestreak had started walking on his own which left Prowl to be able to leave him with the others when out on a job. When one mech was busy those not working would keep an optic on the sparkling. When they were all busy, Prowl reluctantly left him in one of the centers dotted around the city. But only for a few joors at a time to the amusement of both his brother and the youth center caregivers.

 _: two joors till they arrive back_ : Blaster whisper over the comm lines.

Prowl didn't respond, he didn't need to as he was in no hurry. He was almost done with the main vault before a shift in the air had him glancing behind him. his wings flared out to try and capture what had disturbed quiet night. Systems quiet as he slowly back up to the window as his wings and audios caught the smallest of sound. Pede falls almost as silent as his were coming towards him.

 _: Blaster, Red Alert did anyone enter after me:_ he comm. them as the steps got closer. Not wanting to take a dive out the window Prowl quickly scanned the room for places to hid.

 _: Not that we can see:_

 _: Did someone get there before we did, have we been compromise? Blaster get the twins and have them start-:_

 _: I do not think we have been compromised Red, we are not the only thieves in the city but I will be finding out shortly who are mystery mech is:_ Prowl made a last klik decision, and as the door hissed open he jumps up to the ceiling using all four limbs to hold himself in place at a weird angle.

At first, Prowl began to wonder if he somehow misread what he felt but then a small black and white figure glided into the room. The mech took his time scanning the room, audio horns flicking, and Prowl was glad for some of Wheeljack's tech that kept him hidden.

The dampeners kept his spark signature from being noticed but that didn't cover any communications. With those audio horns, Prowl could guest that the mech walk below him was no ordinary thief. He didn't even look twice at the valuables that Prowl had left on the floor and instead went straight for the terminal.

Prowl shifted becoming uncomfortable as the breems stretch. It was worst for his wings as they were being squished between him and the ceiling. He wanted the mech below to hurry up and leave. he watched the mech get agitated and hear a curse as the terminal flicker then winked out. Prowl had a feeling that it was one of Blasters surprises that he installed after taking all the credits and data.

"Fragger must had known we were coming," the unknown mech grumbled. "Cage ain't gonna like this."

 _: Prowl! Target is back. I repeat target is back get the slag out of there:_ Blaster not quite whispered over the lines. Prowl latched onto the areas he was gripping hoping that the movement went unnoticed. However, it was however enough that the mech below him stiffen.

The black and white placed a hand to his helm nodded a few times and was about to walk back towards the door. But as he went under Prowls hiding place he stopped and looked up right into Prowls optics. They stared at each other before the sound of the front door opening had both moving fast. Prowl fell from his hiding place and land quietly on his peds before taking off to the window. The other mech hot on his heels.

They burst through the glass, Prowls wings catching the drafts lifting him up and away. But he felt like he had more weight. Looking down he saw that the smaller mech had attached himself to one of Prowls legs. The black and white mech gave him a cheeky smile as Prowl tried to shake him off. With a growl, Prowl shot up and over Red Alerts and Blasters hiding spot letting them see why he couldn't land right then and there.

"ya won't be disappearing on me mech. I got some questions for ya."

"Sorry but I have other plans." Prowl swoop at sharp curves and twits anything to get the mech to let go.

"See mech here's how it's gonna be. You just answer some questions then I'll let ya go." The mech tightening his grip and cursed as they dove and swerved around buildings.

"Somehow I doubt that it would be that simple." Prowl said taking another tank churning dive.

The smaller mech groan. "Come on mech I promise."

Prowl hovered the mech dangling from his pede. They continued to stare at each other before Prowl started to lower them onto a roof. just as the other mechs pedes touch the metal and his hold loosen, Prowl shot off again before the mech could grab him.

Hovering a few clicks away he gave the mech a stern glare, the unknown mech returned it with one of his own. "Not cool mech."

"I do not know what you were hoping for, but I know not to trust that you are not alone and I have no time to deal with you or who ever came with you." He gave one good flap and sent a gust of air at the unknown mech. "I do not know what you were hoping to fine but if it is something that is dangerous to the others then I will send it to the Enforcers. You can get from them if you want it bad enough." Then he flew away to a secondary meeting point.

"Well that went well," a cultural disembodied voice came from beside the mech. A mech soon materialized next to the black and white.

"Yeah, no kidding, any idea just who that was."

"Unknown at this time, but if I had to guess." the blue and white mech shrugged his shoulders as the other one sighed.

"Ya know how we treat guesses Raj."

"Yes, Jazz I'm aware."

"Cage isn't gonna like it that we left some loose ends." Jazz grimace at the thought of facing his commanding officer.

"Who would, at least we don't have to worry about it being a leak. Just some thief that out did you and got away." The blue and white mech said.

Jazz grinned and held up a pad with a blinking symbol. "My dear Mirage, how can ya think so lowly of me. I'll just wait a bit before going for the slagger."

Mirage rolled his optics then disappeared, "I do hope that you won't be dragging me into that scuffle. I like my pedes firmly on the ground."

"No prob I'll just grab Hound or Bee. One of them would like-

"Do not drag Hound into it either."

Jazz snickered but didn't go any further. He gave the direction the wing mech went then casually went back to Autobot headquarters. "I'll catch up with ya soon mech." Then he was gone.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

"So," Smokescreen tried to keep the humor out of his voice as he watched his brother knock the dents out of his leg. "Someone actually got the better of you."

Prowl didn't acknowledge his brother, he was too busy cursing the mech from earlier. He was fixing the strain links and gears in his leg from both the mech that grab him to taking out a homing device that had been planted on him. Behind him Bluestreak was mouthing the edge of one of his wings. A happy little purr coming from his small engine.

"He did not get the better of me, he nearly caused us to get caught. He should be lucky I am a great flyer or he would be a metal splat on the walkway." The annoyed mech grumbled.

Smokescreen snickered, seeing that Prowl was having trouble fixing his leg while Bluestreak kept grabbing his wing. He took the tool from his brother's servos. "let me handle this, you play with Blue. He missed you this evening."

Prowl scowled at his older brother but allowed him to finish the small repairs. Using the longest feather platelet, he plays with his sparkling, who tried to catch the moving feather. Smokescreen smiled, the sparkling was one of the best things that had happen to his brother. Regardless of who the sire was or how he came to be.

"I am curious as to why he was there. Red Alert usually knows when another theft targets the same mech. Wonder how this one got by him." he said truly curious about tonight's events.

"I do not think that he was a theft," Prowl said. He wanted something specific and had intended to question me when he could not find it. Whatever it was it is in the download that Blaster took. I had order him to put on another chip and we will go over it later."

"Is that wise? What if it contains something dangerous; why not just toss it somewhere?" Prowl did not answer right away as Bluestreak finally caught his feather and had given it a forceful tug. He twisted back and grab his chirping sparkling nuzzling him on his subby chevron.

Cradling the squirming sparkling Prowl unhooked the energon feeding line and Bluestreak latched on greedily. "I have already thought of that. I asked the twins to find us a terminal that could be dispose of once used. And that no one would miss." He turned golden optics to his brother. "I would take to the Enforcers but something wasn't right with that mech. I rather make sure."

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge from his place on the floor. "Make sure; about what?"

Prowl was quiet for a few breems and only answered once Smokescreen was done with his legs. "I am unsure at this time."

"that doesn't inspire a lot of confidence Prowl."

"I am aware but without all variables I cannot give you an accurate answer."

"I see," Smokescreen stood and placed his servos on Prowls shoulders, being mindful of the feeding sparkling. "Just be careful okay. I would hate to fight the others from mounting a rescues mission or stop them from kidnaping another medic."

It was tinged with humor and Prowl leaned into his brothers embrace. "I will take all precautions Smokescreen. I will not be alone so you do not need to worry."

"Aw but I am the older brother, it's practically in the older brother handbook to worry about our younger siblings." He patted the younger bot on the helm then left him to bond with his sparkling.

The home that the group had found was on the outskirts out Iacon. It was in an area that was usually overlooked by both Autobots and Decepticons. The building that they commandeered was large enough that it housed all of them comfortably. Each with a room all their own, though the flyers had taken to staying in one room together when they recharged, they still enjoyed having their own private space to retreat to.

They took the highest part of the building so they would already be high enough for take offs. Prowl and Smokescreen was a level below them, not needing the height to take off flying. Blaster and his symbionts shared one level with Red Alert. Mostly due to it being too large for one mech to live in alone and it gave the paranoid mech a secured place to set up his defenses. The twins had the lower levels with the first floor being Sideswipes store front and the second being Sunstreakers studio.

At first Red Alert did not like that idea of having a store front as part of the building. He had argued long and loudly about it till Prowl thought up a compromise. They would close off the first floor so no one could walk into the living quarters. The second floor the twins would share as both living quarters and as Sunstreaker's art studio. The entrance and exit was rerouted from there for the ground based mechs. The flyers could use their own windows to leave or enter if they wanted.

Life in Iacon was easy compared to how they were living before. The locals try to keep the war as far as possible. In-between bombings and such locals that have not turn tail and run still had business open and mechs and femmes still casually walked the streets. Sideswipe used some of this to open another stall at a once a cycle market to sell his brothers paintings and other such trinkets that Prowl had liberated from other mechs. He just had to make sure not to sell them so soon after being pilfered.

They were never strapped for credits and with Wheeljack close by Prowl could rest easy when it came time to upgrade the rest of his foundlings. Which wasn't that far off for the twins. He had to get Red Alert to send him the blueprints for the area the engineer was in. He would also have to talk to Blaster about which of his symbionts to send, since they would have an easier time getting in and out unseen.

Bluestreak made a sleepy trill as he detached from the feeding line. He clicks a few times before falling into recharge. Prowl quietly chuckled before readjusting the sparkling straighten up and cleaning up before getting on his berth. He could think of ways and about secretive mechs and unknown data for another orn. Right now, he rather spend time with his sparkling. He powered down his systems and went into recharge.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

the area that was for special ops mech only was below the main headquarter of the Autobots. It has been joke among the ops mechs that they were literally under Primes aft and no one would know. But the offices belong to the mechs were far apart amidst twist and turns that were confusing to any one not in the know.

Some of the more playful of them had started a game when new recruits entered the world of ops. It was a weird version of tag that pitted green mech against their more experience seniors. It also allows for a more interesting prank war that kept everyone sane from the reality that their jobs contain.

Jazz was one of those mechs that loved a good prank and the game. He had yet to be caught and his record in missions was one of the top at finishing them. it made him one of the best that had out live most others. So when one mission didn't turn out like he wanted and it being a simple one at that word gets around.

It didn't help that the winged mech he almost caught had discovered the little tracking device his placed in him and their agents could not any information on the mech, so Jazz couldn't defend his failure to his Commander Cagerift. That meeting could have gone better and his boss didn't have to be so loud about it. Jazz's audios were still ringing. It was just as well he didn't like his Commander as he thought up ways to deal with the mech in his next prank.

For now, he would try to salvage his mission. He knew that mech was still out there and that he had the data he wanted. He would have to dig deeper in Iacons underground to find out more. Jazz did not like being made a fool of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

It was eerily quiet as a lone silver figure stalked down hushed halls. Every mech there knew to stay far away from the small Pholyhexian. He was the best spy, saboteur, and torturer. He lasted victim, was one of the rare Decepticon Praxians. Barricade. The black ex-enforcer had had his aft handed to him, which wouldn't have even sent a blip on his radar. It was the one that gave him such a beat down that had his interest. But the mech stupidly didn't want to tell him when he had demanded, so, Meister decided to take it from him. Megatron need not even know.

"Ah good orn Cade, did ya recharge well?" silence was his answer. If there was one thing that Meister could say about the mech. It was that he could take pain really well. The silver mech smirk, everyone has a breaking point. "You gonna tell me what I want to know? I promise the pain will stop and I'll take ya to a medic. One of the good ones." He pressed a button that sent waves of high voltage shocks into the others body.

Barricade only gripped the metal berth, denting it with such force that metal started to squeal. Meister chuckled, he was almost there. "Why are you trying to protect this mech; hmm. Surely, he isn't as important as your own heath." He leaned down into Barricades personal space. "It's a glaring weakness."

"N-n-not p-protect-ting him." the damage con whispered. "I-it was j-just c-c-chance tha-t I s-saw h-him and s-sparkling."

' _bingo,'_ "Sparkling?" Meister leaned back feigning surprise. He wasn't about to let the mech go. Not just yet. He finally found the little Praxian that escaped him. it seemed their union created a sparkling. The tactician had been fun to torture, he never broke even when Meister forced his chestplates open. "Very good Cade, now…tell me more about Prowl and his little sparkling."

The damage mech whimpered as a clawed digit dug deep into one of the seams along his armor. Before it gently caresses a damage door wing. He knew that he should've kept quiet knew he shouldn't have even started ranting about his ex-partner. Swallowing his pride Barricade told the spy master everything. From who he saw Prowl with to who he suspected was with the mech. Told of what he saw of the sparkling and the comment of Prowl having more than one.

He heard laughter before those deadly servos ran down the length of his helm to just above his spark chamber. "Now Cade, you won't be telling anyone about this." Servos painfully grip his chassis yanking his up to meet the silver mechs face. "Will ya?"

Barricade no longer had anything else to lose as he whimpered, "No."

Meister smiled a sparkling chilling smile. "Good mech." He dropped Barricade and walked to the door before stopping. "Oh yes, I did promise to get you a medic." He taps his comm line. "Unfortunately, there are none available now. So, Hook will have to do." The damage shutter his optics as Meister left him in the dark to his fate.

"Now," Meister said as he lazily walked down the hall to his quarters. "how should I go about seeing you my dear tactician."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl shifted cramp wings as he watched Sideswipes store. With his and Smokescreen wings being too unique they had to figure out a way to blend in. They couldn't just have the wings removed or change, and being Praxian they already stood out. So, the answer they came up with was to stuffed their long wings into small hollowed out door wings.

Prowl will be happy to throw them off once Sideswipe shows back up. They may have to wear them in public but Prowl will be just as happy without the damn things. A whistle had him looking down at Bluestreak. His sparkling was just now trying to stand on his own, but he was having trouble as is little wings, which had grown since they moved, were pulling him backwards.

With a quiet chuckle as Bluestreak gave a frustrated huff. Prowl helped him back to his pedes and placed his servo behind the sparkling. Not touching him but to catch him when he fell. Bluestreak tried again and gave a happy trill when he didn't hit the unforgiven floor when he lost his balance.

When Prowl took his servos away Bluestreak squeak as he wobbled. Once he regained his balance and stood for a few breems, he gave Prowl another happy trill. Prowl smiled down at him caressing the little wings.

Now taking serval turns standing the little sparkling was trying to walk. Prowl was quick to catch him before he fell face first. He chuckles as he swung his sparkling up and placed him in his lap.

"It is still too early for that Bluestreak," he raised the little mechling up above his helm. "Your wings are still growing and are heavier then you are use too."

Bluestreak wiggled waving his pedes and servos at his creator. Prowl, in a rare show, stood and played with the sparkling letting him feel like he was flying. His newly still growing wings flapping with each dip and turn. He squealed and trilled to show how much he was enjoying the game.

Prowl stopped when the bell above the door chimed as someone entered the store. He placed Bluestreak in his play pen, much to the sparklings dismay, and went to help the customer who came in. however, he got a shock as he found that his customer was the same black and white Pholyhexian from the last job he took.

' _slag.'_

 _: Something wrong Prowl:_ Smokescreen asked through the bond. Prowl mentally grimace he hadn't meant for his brother to hear that.

 _: Everything is fine, just someone I hope I never saw again:_

 _: Oh; is it that mech that took you for a ride:_ Prowl's wings ruffled but he quickly smooths the platelets down when the mech in question spotted him.

 _: I will be discussing this with you when you get home dear brother:_ before Smokescreen could reply Prowl cut the connection between them. he watches the other black and white mech swagger up to the counter and gave him a cocky grin.

"What's up my mech, I need to talk to the owner of this place." Jazz leaned on the counter top.

Prowl flick his wings, "He is not available, you will have to come back another time." _'now leave.'_

"When will he be back then. I heard this was the place to get anything that ya wanted." Jazz leaned away arm propped on the counter. He scanned the store that word of mouth had lead him to. "And what I need isn't something ya can get just anywhere." Not entirely true, but he knew that best way to lie was to give a little bit of truth. Plus, he was surprise to find a living Praxian. He might have to tell Prime but that was not his main mission now.

Jazz was happy for his visor he could appreciate the mech in front of him without the mech knowing he was looking at him.

"He doesn't keep a timetable, if you wish to leave your name and comm. number and what you are looking for then I will make sure that it is passed on." Prowl wished the mech would leave already. Why was he wasting his time?

"Well I rather talk to the owner face to face. But I guess I could just come back." He really wanted to stay and talk with the unknown Praxian. Something about him seemed familiar and it was bugging Jazz. But he didn't want to scare the mech off so he stood up straight and walked slowly backwards. "Names Jazz and I'll be coming back." He was almost to the door when a curious whistle caught his attention.

He watched the black and white Praxian stiffen as another higher pitch echo throughout the store. Curious, Jazz acted like he hadn't heard the sound and made to leave and just as his pede left the store. He caught the mech darting to the side of the counter just out of sight of any one that would come in. He closed the door and quietly as he could, walked over to where he heard cooing and purring.

Taking out a mirror Jazz used that to see around the counter, hoping that the Praxian was too busy to notice that he was there. His jaw dropped when he saw a sparkling and not just any sparkling but a Praxian sparkling. When Praxus fell there wasn't a sparkling to be found, not even grayed frames. It was when on a mission into the heart of Decepticon territory did the Autobots found out what became of the missing bitlits.

Jazz shuttered at the memory. He didn't want to see any mech enemy or not go through what he saw. Small grayed frames littered the room as some were not far from joining the well laid on energon crusted berths. Those that survived, Jazz couldn't even say that they were better off, had their memory cores wiped and stuffed into adult frames. They were no better than drones, bound tightly by strings of code that the Autobots have yet to break. The little one's sparks acting nothing more then a power source for the frame.

Optimus, with great sadness, did not want to tell the rest of his army of the fate of the little ones. He knew his bots would have trouble defending themselves if they knew that the Decepticons that they were shooting at were innocent sparklings.

So, to see one, a normal laughing happy Praxian sparkling. Jazz couldn't tell his Commanding Officers. They may try to take the little one away from his creator and Jazz didn't want that happening. So, he figured that he wouldn't be telling anyone about the two bots. Just as quietly as he came he left the store, he was still intending to speak with the owner, but he was not about to cause the black and white door winger any more stress.

He wondered why the mech was working in a seedy part of Iacon then snorted. He knew the reason but maybe he could help out in his own way. after all some of the mechs back at base truly didn't need half of the things that found their way into their servos. Maybe he could turn it into another game for his own mechs. Something to think about.

Prowl felt the mech get further and further away. He was cursing himself for slipping up and not checking that the other mech was truly gone before bringing out Bluestreak. But unless he wanted to leave Bluestreak at one of the disappearing Youth Centers, there was nothing he could do during the times that none of the others could watch him. He would have to have Blaster monitor the frequencies to make sure that this Jazz didn't talk more then he should. He would also have to warn Sideswipe about the mech.

With quick data burst to Sideswipe, Red Alert, and his brother. Prowl returned to his spot behind the counter with Bluestreak in his lap. Several of his foundlings ask if he needed one of them to help him. it was their own way of asking him if he needed anther mech there just in case Jazz or someone new returns.

Prowl said he was fine, but it was Sunstreaker who, in his own way, told him that he was coming back early. But only to finish the painting he was having trouble with. to Prowl and Sideswipe, it translated into the yellow mech was worried and wasn't going to take any chances and no one could change his mind about it.

Prowl grin at that, the twins had come along in leaps and bounds since he found them. They had taken to Bluestreak as if he was created from the same creator. Though it took time when Prowl brought home the flyers. But he couldn't be happier about his twins. Thinking of the two, Prowl would have to come up with two adult size frames soon. maybe he could get ahold of Wheeljack. He knew that engineer would love to make something other than weapons.

Getting the twins to help would take some of the pressure off so Wheeljack can focus on his job. Or that was the official story, truth was the engineer wouldn't find it any trouble. If he doesn't blow the frames to sky high that is.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

The base was quiet for once, no explosion from either the resident engineer nor Decepticon attacks which meant no patients beyond the normal idiocy. Just how Ratchet liked it. He sent his apprentice away for the evening and was about to enjoy some time alone with a cube of his favorite high grade.

That was his plan then two little mechs dropped from the ceiling and onto the berth that was underneath it.

"See I told you we went too high. We needed to go down in order to find him. this place is too organized to be his." the black and white one scolded his twin.

"there still time in the quarter and the ball is in our court." The blue and white one posed.

"Eject, can't you talk normally for once."

"What wrong with the way I talk?" Eject tilted his helm but the other just sighed and walked away. "Rewind what's wrong with the way I talk?"

"Hold it right there you little slaggers." Ratchet scruff them. they dangled legs kicking in the air. "What are you two doing here?"

The two cassettes stopped struggling and turn as much as they could to the medic. "Oh, it's you, the one who fixed Prowl."

"And the one who knows where Wheeljack is. He's the VIP we're scouting for our team." Eject said.

Ratchet stared at the two running several on Eject before looking at Rewind. "I found nothing wrong with him so why is he talking like that."

Rewind just shrug. "he thinks he found a way to end the war has something to do with some off-planet sports."

"Hey it's a good idea!" the blue and white squawked.

"Kid I can guarantee that none of the mechs would go for it." Ratchet set the two small mechs back down. "Now why are you two here; I was lead to believe that you be in hiding somewhere…is the whole group here?"

"Yep!"

"Yes sir, you might have seen some of us around. But we need to see Wheeljack. We're on a deadline and Blaster will worry if we don't report back soon."

"dare I ask why you need him?" Ratchet was getting a particular feeling that he might regret knowing.

"The twins need to grow up!" Eject shouted only to get smack by his twin.

"while somewhat true…it is not entirely accurate. Their ready for their final upgrades and Prowl wanted to ask Wheeljack if he wouldn't mind helping building the frames."

"Oh…well, didn't expect that." Ratchet wondered if the Praxian remember how explosive his friend could be. But shrug it off, he might as well help them get there before some steps on them. "I was about to head down there, why don't I take you."

"Awesome!"

"We appreciated it."

Ratchet took the less use hallways. They weren't as monitored as the main halls, Ratchet had had many words with Prime the lack of security. He was joined in those arguments by the Primes bodyguard Ironhide. Optimus had told them that unless they could find someone better then he would replace their laxed Security Director.

He lost count on how many times he had to repair Irionhide and other mechs after some con's manage to sneak in. they now had some ops mechs patrolling around Prime at all times. Ratchet was ready to take a wrench to the SD's helm.

A thought enter his processor, but it wouldn't work unless he could convince the group of mechs to come to the Autobot base. It was something to talk over with Wheeljack at a later time.

 _: Jack, you have company_ :

 _: Really!? Who is it:_ the engineer sounded happy and eager. Ratchet almost felt bad for that. With his positon as CMO he didn't have and nearly as much time to visit his old friend. Most other mechs avoided Wheeljack due to the explosions.

"Uh Coach sir, you alright?" Eject asks tapping the medics shoulder.

Ratchet blinked when he saw the little mech clinging to his arm. He had to stop and think of how the cassette climb up on him with him noticing.

 _: Ratchet? You still there:_

 _: y-yeah, we are on our way down now. So for pit sakes don't do any experiments until after we leave. Primus knows if I'll have any extra parts left:_ Wheeljack chuckle before cutting the connection. He knew that his old friend was just being his usual mother hen self.

Ratchet picked up his paced down to the elevator that would take them to the labs. Then they had to take two hallways over to find the section the housed Wheeljacks quarters and Labs. Ratchet made a reminder to himself to see about getting the mech back up where everyone else was. Staying down there alone wasn't healthy for anyone.

Further behind them a tall silhouette watched them go. He was curious but would let his CMO be for now. Unlike what most of his officers were saying Optimus knew that Ratchet wasn't the one who was leaking information.

A black and white lithe figure dropped down beside him. "yo boss bot."

"Jazz what have you been told about just dropping in unannounced." Optimus tiredly sighed.

"Only do to mechs you want to scare." The saboteur grinned. "should we be letting him take the littles down there?"

"I see no problem with it. Since you're here I am guessing that you found something." The giant mech started for one of the debriefing rooms that was one hundred percent secured.

"Or something. I think I got our mech or mechs. However, one we are going to have be careful with." Jazz said in a serious tone. He wouldn't oust the Praxian he met earlier to his other Commanding officers. But Optimus was different.

"Oh."

"Yep and trust me you're going to love it." The black and white mech bounced into the room checking and doubling check everything before claiming a chair pedes prop up on the table. "So I found something very rare now a days and I couldn't trust anyone with this."

Opitmus raised an optic ridge.

"Prime I found a Praxian and his sparkling."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl knew he had a stalker. There was no other explanation for seeing the same irritating mech orn after orn. It was not logical to keep 'accidently meeting' either, when Prowl isn't helping at the store or doing any of his side jobs. He would be taking Bluestreak out to play with other sparklings and there the mech was. If Bluestreak didn't need to go out, then Prowl wouldn't but he was told it would be unhealthy for Bluestreak to stay in all the time.

Smokescreen had talked him into taking his sparkling to the parks and the youth center once a deca-cycle. His argument was it was the best way for the little one to get socialized. Prowl could see the logic in that but he didn't like leaving his sparkling with strangers who knew next to nothing about winged frames. With their duel heritage, it makes it even harder than most normal winged mecha.

So it was when he was out in the open at the park by himself that the same black and white Pholyhexian just pops up. Prowl was close to glitching with how the mech keeps finding him. he tried evading him, never going to the same place twice, and the one time they chased each other before Prowl shed his fake door wings and took to the air. It was becoming routine till it became annoying that Prowl finally corner the mech and demanded to know why he was stalking him.

The mech just grinned at him. it continue from there the same thing orn after orn.

He would never admit that he was starting to enjoy it. What made it irritating was the somehow the mech, Jazz, got pass his sensors and was playing with Bluestreak. Prowl couldn't do much without drawing too much attention to them. with how Jazz interacted with the little one other couples starting thinking that they were together.

Prowl hasn't been able to dissuade them of that notion. Jazz had been too busy snickering to help. Over time Prowl became use to the mech popping up. Jazz had his routine down pat and had taken to waiting for them at the front of his home.

Smokescreen and the others had begun teasing him over the whole thing. Red Alert however kept trying to find everything and anything about the mech, only to keep hitting walls. The red and white mech was becoming frustrated.

The twins just watched amused along with Smokescreen. They had offered to watch Bluestreak if Prowl wanted time alone with Jazz. Blaster had gotten along with the mech both having almost the same likes in music. The Aerialbots have yet to form an opinion about him since they kept far away from most strangers. Seekers weren't everyone favorites currently and Silverbolt would get the fallout by association.

"So I was thinking, maybe you would like to come to a party with me." Prowl glance at the lounging mech ticking Bluestreak. It was his turn watching the store and Jazz had come to keep him company. "Your family can come too, little Blue as well."

"I do not like parties." Prowl said from his spot a top of a ladder. He was stocking the newest pieces that Sunstreaker created. "though I am sure the twins and Blaster would enjoy it."

Out of the corner of his optic he saw Jazz deflate slightly. Bluestreak did not like having the attention taking away from him so he nipped Jazz's digits. The mech went back to playing with the sparkling but Prowl could see that he wasn't in to it.

 _: Just say yes Prowl:_ Sideswipe spoke over the secure lines.

 _: A little bit of fun isn't going to hurt:_ Sunstreaker added.

: _He said Blue could go too and it'll be a chance for our little flying younglings to get out and socialize:_ Smokescreen said adding his two cents. He ignored the angry shouts from said flyers _: Plus, it'll do you some good too. This mech has been good for you:_

 _: I don't see him like that Smokescreen, Jazz is just a friend:_ Prowl would've roll his optics if he didn't have company.

 _: if we are going get as much information about the place so I can secure it. No doubt whatever measures they have taken aren't worth much:_ Red Alert said from wherever he was that orn.

 _: there aren't any security measures that are up to your level Red:_ the red twin said.

 _: Yeah, remember when we first met Wheeljack and Red tried to tear down half the building because he wanted to install better cameras:_ Sunstreaker laughed. Their older brother grumble at their teasing with threats of pay back.

 _: Since when is everyone so interested in my life? Need I remind you that this mech nearly cost us a job and is most likely still looking for that chip that I have yet to review:_ Prowl finally said. He was surprise that the Aerialbots haven't added their own input.

 _: Oh their busy working at the moment, but don't worry we have it on good authority that they will want to go too:_ Sideswipe says but Prowl could hear the mischievous grin the mech most likely was wearing. As well as more angry squawking from the seekers. Their comms were being muffled somehow.

 _: Sideswipe:_ he warned.

 _: Primus Prowl just do it! Everyone been strung tight since the last raid. Let's enjoy ourselves this once before we have to move again or go into hiding:_ Smokescreen said exasperated.

"Its okay Prowler, I have to back to base. I was on break and I need to be back before I'm missed." Jazz placed Bluestreak in his play pen. " I see ya next time."

 _: Prowl!:_ several voices rang out over the lines.

" One moment Jazz," the mech stops one pede already out the door.

"yeah?"

"I do not like high grade," Jazz tilted his helm confused. "And if it doesn't last pass Bluestreaks recharge time…and if everyone can come…then I…wouldn't…"

Jazz was starting to get what Prowl was trying ot say. He perked up and practically danced back to the mech. "I can make sure that there will be other things besides high grade plus some goodies for little Blue." He twirled Prowl around, "thanks a lot Prowler. I'll get in touch with Blaster and come up with some tunes that you can dance to."

"Its Prowl and I do not dance." Prowl said as he struggles to free himself from the prancing mech. Once freed he stood and watched the other. "there are other members of my family that you haven't met yet and I would like you to meet them." Jazz skidded to a halt. "but only because I don't want any of your Autobot friends to shoot at them. they are still younglings."

Jazz wondered how he missed those extra younglings. He was sure that he got all the information on those that stayed near the Praxian. But he had to admit that there were some areas that were coming up blank. Someone had been protecting the bot in front of him. it made Jazz curious.

It had started out trying find if the black and white was part of the thieves he had encountered. They both had the same frame type just different paint. He could sometimes hear the same tone. He wouldn't fault the mech for stealing, he had a growing sparkling and younglings, Jazz wasn't thinking of turning them in. he just wanted that damn chip back…and may be recruit the Praxian.

"that's fine, the more the merrier!" he kept his curiosity at bay. "The party is two deca-cycles away plenty of time for a meet and greet."

Prowl kept Bluestreak between them like a wiggling chirping shield, but that had little effect as Jazz gave one final hug before he was out the door. Prowl stared after him, he blinks once…twice before he just turned around and went behind the counter. Bluestreak tilted his helm questioningly at his creator and trilled.

"I am not sure about that mech." Prowl told his sparkling. Bluestreak whistled. "Why did I let them talk me into this?" Bluestreak gave another whistled. He like the strange mech that played with him, he saw no problem with playing some more.

The more he kept thinking about Jazz the more he got confused. The mech made no sense half the time even when he talked about things that should've made sense. Prowls thoughts kept going around and around in his processor till it was starting to become too much.

Prowl's processor felt weird, it felt like something building getting tighter and tighter. He placed Bluestreak back in his play pen, he didn't like how he was feeling and did not wish to accidently drop the little one. He cradles his helm in his servos and groan.

Something was wrong, it couldn't be his glitch it felt different so what was it. He heard and felt a popping sensation just as the door chimed. Trying to lift his helm he listed sideways as he vision went dark. Last he heard was Bluestreaks shrill whistling and someone else.

"Prowl!"

OOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz thanked everything from his brand of luck to Primus. He had come back to the store because he forgot to ask Prowl something. Just as he came in he saw Prowl fall and Bluestreak whistling in alarm. Jazz just barely made it as he slid across the floor to catch the Praxian.

Of course, he had to catch him by sliding on his back using his chassis as a pillow. He wasn't sure why he did that. Jazz carefully maneuver both him and Prowl until the Praxian's helm was resting in his lap and Jazz was pulling an upset Bluestreak's play pen closer to him. from his position, he couldn't get the sparkling out but he could try to tilt it down on its side so Bluestreak could crawl out.

While he was doing this, he sent an emergency comm to Ratchet, since he didn't know the comm numbers to any of Prowls family. They hadn't trusted him enough for that.

 _: Ratchet:_

 _: What ya do now Jazz:_ the medic roared over the comms.

 _: I need ya over at these coordinates asap!:_ he ignored that fact that the medic thought he did something to warrant his attention.

 _: And why do you need me there; what is there anyway:_

 _: Please Ratchet, I got a Praxian down without a reason and a upset sparkling. I can't get in contact with anybody from the family:_

 _: What's his stats:_

 _: all I know is that he unconscious:_

 _: I be there… Jazz you have better not be the cause or else:_

Jazz shivered from the dark promise that he heard not said from the medic. Privately he hoped one of the others members of the family would show up. They most likely would know what was wrong, he didn't think it was a virus. But he didn't know much about a mechs processor besides going in and taking one's info.

A slight weight on his arm and Jazz was looking into a pair of gold tinged blue optics. Bluestreak had managed to crawl from his pen all the way over to Jazz's arm without Jazz feeling him. the only reason his felt him now was due to the sparkling putting all his weight into trying to get to his creator.

"Hey there Blue, just wait a klik and I'll get ya to Prowl. Don't know what happen but everything will be alright. My friend is coming to make ya creator all better." He said gently. With one servo holding on to Prowl; Jazz had to twist and turn his other one to get Bluestreak right above Prowls spark.

Not even a joor later, Ratchet came bursting through the doors. Which was something since the doors to the store were automatic. Jazz was sure the white and red medic had put a dent in them.

Ratchet snatched Prowl from Jazz's lap and the saboteur had to reply the action just to make sure he saw the speed right. Bluestreak tried to follow but Jazz lifted him up, he didn't want the sparkling to get in the way. the little one whimper as Ratchets servos flew over Prowl before he ended up going into the mechs helm.

Jazz wasn't sure what the medic had said as he plugs in but he was ordered to stay back. He does so but kept Prowl in Bluestreaks line of sight, no reason to scare the bitlit more. It was half a joor before Ratchet unplug and cursing up words the would make even the most season veterans blush.

"I can't do much here, we'll have to take him back to base." The medic said but Jazz heard an underline of worry, and that was never good when a mech heard that from Ratchet.

"What happen to him?"

"He crashed, but that not the whole problem." He was waved to continue. "Jazz, Prowl would prefer to be anywhere but in a Autobot base. For good reasons." It wasn't the whole truth but Ratchet wasn't one to spill others secrets.

"Oh." Curious got the better of Jazz. He couldn't help it gathering info was in his job description.

"Not my story to tell. It's going to be hell when he wakes. By doing this I may have destroyed any trust he gave me." Ratchet sounded worse.

"Well, tell him that I brought him." Ratchet snap his helm to Jazz. "That way you still have that trust."

"jazz"

"I'm ops, Ratchet. Friendships are a luxury that I wish I could afford. I enjoyed this one, but…it might be for the best." Jazz tried to hid how upset the idea was to him, but it was true. Mech in Ops don't last too long, having friends that were considered normal was a luxury.

"If, if you're sure." Jazz nodded. "fine load him up then get in." Jazz looked confuse as he did as he was told. Ratchet huff irritably. "Someone has to look after the sparkling while I work, idiot."

"heh right. Let me leave a note so Smokey will be able to find us"

"good idea. Can't have that mech going on a rampage. It was hard enough get-

Jazz turned to ask what Ratchet was going to say when he saw five flyers staring right back. He could instantly tell what four of them were though he was wondering about the aerial. He growled a warning to them when the large flyer took a step closer.

Jazz, with his one free arm, gripped one of his knives that was in a hidden compartment. The four seekers and one aerial tensed.

"Stay right there mech," he warned. "We'll be out of your way as soon as we get mah friend loaded up."

"Jazz." Ratchet tried to get the others attention.

"We don't want any trouble. But we would rather you didn't try to take off with our caretaker." One of the seekers said.

Two others were holding back the shortest one servo over his mouth. The large aerial sighed but kept his servos in the air.

"Jazz." Ratchet called louder.

"look we don't have any weapons and-

"Give back our caretaker," Slingshot had gotten loose and barrel pass Silverbolt. He ignored his brothers calls that turned to shouts of alarm as he was yanked out of the air and slam into the ground with the black and white's pede pressed firmly into his back between his wings. "Slag you" he growled.

"What's a bunch of seekerlets doing so far from home?" Jazz still gun pointed at the other flyers asked.

All the while Bluestreak sat terrified in Ratchets alt mode beside Prowl. Big bright optics darted between Jazz to Slingshot to Silverbolt and the others. He didn't understand what had made the funny mech become so scary.

Ratchet had had enough of being ignored and being delayed at getting Prowl medical attention. So he did something that no one had been able to explain on how he could do it in his alt mode. A loud clang had the four standing flyers jumping as Jazz's curses filled the air.

"Frag Ratchet, what was that for." He snarled rubbing his aching helm.

"if you just listen to begin with then you wouldn't have a dent, slagger." Ratchet's engine growled back. "I know these younglings and since you value your budding friendship with Prowl enough to play martyr then you pointing a gun at them just dealt it a death blow."

Jazz jerked back as if he been hit with a cannon. He stumbles off the short seeker and would've lost his balance if not for his grip on the side of the medic's alt mode. Thousands of thoughts whirled in his helm but not one he could use. His mouth hung open with no words coming out.

Ratchet decided to take pity on the mech. Jazz knew he just royally screwed up. "One of you contact the others. I can't do a thing for him here."

Silverbolt being the calmest at the moment nodded and contacted Smokescreen and Blaster. Either one would get in touch with the twins and Red Alert. His brothers were busy helping Sling shot off the ground. He took one look at Jazz and then one at his brother and shook his helm.

He didn't know Jazz well enough to judge, he did know that Prowl was happy. And though it was understandable from their point of view his brother shouldn't have charged the mech.

"Ratchet would it be all right if I go with you. That way Prowl will have someone there in case something happens or he onlines…badly." His real reason was little Blue and it was a chance to speak to the mech that was trying so hard to get close to Prowl it was hurting just to watch.

Ratchet still in his alt mode sighed, "Fine get in we wasted enough time as it is…Jazz you hop in too."

"w-what?"

"what no!"

"We're not about to let that crazy mech near out brother!"

"Why can't we come too?"

"Someone needs to be here for when the others come back. Smokey will properly go directly to the base but he is the farthest away." Silverbolt explained. His brothers still looked ready to argue but ratchet again silence them with a well thrown wrench.

"No arguments!"

"yes sir," the four seekers said sulkily.

Satisfied, Ratchet waited for Silverbolt to grab Bluestreak and get settle. He roughly backed up into Jazz when the mech didn't move. His field suggested that he better get his aft in the back if he didn't want to end up on a berth.

Jazz complied but with jerky movements did he joined the youngling and sparkling. Bluestreak still afraid but that fear was slowly dropping as he stared as the funny mech. He attentively crawled over Silverbolt onto Jazz. The mech not even paying attention jerked when a tiny servo started patting his face.

It was if as Bluestreak was telling him not to be sad. Jazz swept the sparkling up in a tight hug. Bluestreak squeak but as the last of the fear he held disappeared he snuggle into Jazz's neck. Silverbolt watched and came to his own conclusion. Especially when Jazz faced him and bowed his helm.

"I'm sorry. I only saw the seekers and nothing else."

"I can't say much for my brothers, but I forgive you. I can see how you were just being protective." The aerial said. "But Prowl might be mad when he finds out."

"…I know, I enjoyed the time I had with him." Jazz said so softly that Silverbolt wondered if he heard right. Did Jazz think that Prowl would toss their friendship out the door. Something wasn't adding up.

"So, you're the one that got Prowl to go out to a party?" he decided that it would have wait. Getting Jazz out of his slump was first, then the flyer would find out what was wrong between the mech and his caretaker.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Smokescreen didn't know whether he should be glad that his brother had a crash now, and that someone was there to get him help. Or punch the mech the most likely caused the crash in the first place. Prowl was due for one ever since the fall of Praxus. It was no wonder that this one was worse than others.

Silverbolt had come with Prowl after finding him being loaded by Jazz, the Autobot that had been looking for them. but he didn't know that they were the same thieves that took that chip, and it was going to stay that way. funny enough once they had got to the med bay with Ratchet, Silverbolt was whisked away by the Autobot flyers.

The Praxian had been in contact with the young flyer once Jazz had told him. it seemed that the seekers that sided with the Prime were curious as to why there was a group of youngling flyers out flying without a supervisor. The group had been outraged when the young aerial had asked what they meant. Smokescreen knew that they would be getting a meeting with the Autobot seekers once Prowl was back online.

For now, Silverbolt was getting a crash course from them, no doubt that soon their foundling seekers would be trickling in guided by their link to their younger brother. All that hard work at keeping away from the Autobots went to pit thanks to one mech.

That mech was currently sitting across from him playing with Bluestreak. It was a good thing since the sparkling had been wide awake since they got there. he stayed with Smokescreen at first, Ratchet wanted to go over a few things. Once Jazz returned the little sparkling shied away trying to hide and using Smokescreen as a shield.

The Praxian didn't know what had happen since according to Prowl. Bluestreak liked being around Jazz, but here he was scared of him. Smokescreen was about to tell the black and white that he better leave when Jazz got optic level with the sparkling.

To the surprise of both the Praxian and the medic. Jazz apologized to Bluestreak about scaring him and said that he would leave him and his creator alone. When he got up to leave Bluestreak rushedout from his hiding spot and clung to his leg.

That surprised all of them. Smokescreen had later learned that Jazz had threaten the Aerialbots even throwing Slingshot down on the ground. The change in personality must have scared the sparkling. Which, watching them now, confused him. Most mechs when seeing that side of someone as dangerous as Jazz would do their best to avoid him, but Bluestreak didn't seem to care. He rather play with the mechs fingers.

Jazz himself was a mystery, even to Smokescreen. The mech could be the life of the party one klik then dangerous terror of a bots' nightmares the next. He was the total opposite of Prowl in the emotions department. And despite what one would think of an ops mech, Jazz seem to really care about others. Like now, Jazz was afraid of losing the friendship he has with Prowl, but was willingly to do so if it meant that the trust between them and Ratchet stayed intact.

Smokescreen didn't think that Prowl would do that though. Ratchet had earned his place and having Wheeljack as a friend helped. Jazz, well, it would be up to Prowl on how much that friendship had value. But he was pretty sure that it would only get cosmetic wounds. Prowl would be angry yes, but only for so long and not because he had been taken to an Autobot base.

Yep Jazz was going to be suffering the Praxian version of the silent treatment. Maybe he should offer some advice about getting into Prowls good graces again. Silverbolt had already forgiven him and soon his brothers would follow. The rest, well with the exception of Red Alert, Smokescreen wasn't sure on how they would react. Red would throw everything in his arsenal at Jazz to keep him away from their home. It would be interesting to see what he would do.

"You know, you're going to be fighting an uphill battle once Prowl wakes." He said. His voice sounding louder in the quiet med bay. "Truthfully I am surprised that you haven't told anyone about us. I mean Praxians aren't exactly…numerous."

"Well, I figure that ya'll were hiding from someone. I didn't see any reason why I need to be shouting it to every bot." Jazz smiled down at the sparkling. "I'm finding that I like hanging around Prowl and the others. Let's me keep a bit of normalcy."

"oh, I thought that you would get that from the other non-ops mechs."

Jazz glance up at Smokescreen before returning it back to Bluestreak. "I shouldn't have mention that I am with ops. That could get me and everyone who knows in trouble. But…once the other soldiers know that you're with ops, they treat ya different. Ya start to find how alone the position is when your only company is other ops mechs and that's if there are some in the same based as ya. Its why I develop that party loving side. Other bots tend to forget that your ops when you act like that." Jazz wondered why he was telling this mech anything related to his profession.

"I see, so to keep your sanity you created something that was familiar to others. How do you adjust to the normal flow of the base when you're not out in the field?"

"Well, I…" Jazz paused his body going tense. "oh, you're good. Ever think about being an interrogator?" Jazz grinned though it was strained. He almost talked too much. That would be dangerous. Smokescreen was good though, he must be using Bluestreak as a distraction.

The Praxian smiled, he could read the mechs body language and knew he had almost crossed an unseen line. "sorry, it's an old habit. I wasn't just a tactician."

"well keep that hocus pocus away from me." Jazz leaned away from the more colorful door winger. "in fact, stay away from all the ops mechs. Last thing we need is one to start chattering."

The Praxian chuckle, "I'll try but who am I to turn down someone who needs to talk and someone to listen."

Jazz pretended to ignore the comment. Smokescreen let him, the mech wouldn't be the first to be suspicious of his motives. But he soon would have them talking. But he also understood that some things shouldn't be said.

They sat in silence the only sounds was the beeping monitors and Bluestreaks happy chirping. The Praxian really wanted to needle the black and white ops mech about his intentions towards his brother. But with his defensives up Smokescreen doubted his would get anything out of Jazz.

But he was bored.

There had to be something he could do till Prowl woke. If he couldn't needle Jazz, then maybe there was a card game somewhere. He was sure there was some mechs he could…lighten their consciousness, and subspaces.

Luckily for the base and its inhabitants, Prowl was close to waking as he gave a pained groan as his systems started booting up. Smokescreen snorted.

' _just like him to stop me, even when he's unconscious.'_

Jazz was caught between being perked up and trying to be as far back as he could get. Bluestreak tried to climb out of the mechs lap reaching his little servos towards his creator. Out near his office door stood Ratchet, he would go over after Prowl woke on his own. It was better that mechs in Prowl's case to online under their own power. That way his systems didn't come to rely on a medic's intervention.

Prowl slowly online, taking time to go through each system checking for errors. When he didn't see any problems, he allows the rest of his systems to fully online. Once his optic came on he saw that he wasn't in the store, but somewhere else. It wasn't enough to cause panic, he could feel Smokescreens amusement so it meant that he wasn't kidnap. Bluestreak was nearby, his wings and audios picking up the little one's hyper energy.

The only thing standing out was Jazz looking very sheepish. "Hiya Prowler, welcome back."

Prowl waited a few breems before moving or talking. He was on his back making trying to sit up nearly impossible. Smokescreen having pity for him helped him maneuver his wings so he could lay back without squashing them.

Once he was settle he reached out to Bluestreak which Jazz put into the Praxian's lap. Prowl wondered what was wrong with Jazz, the mech hadn't said a thing besides his hello. But Ratchet decided to make an appearance before Prowl could ponder it further.

"bout time you woke, I don't need all your foundlings crowding my med bay." he said as he scanned the Praxian and taking the readings from the monitors. "No problems booting up? Aches? Stiffness?"

"I am functional." Prowl answered, he gave the med bay one long look around. "We are at the Autobot base; aren't we?"

"Well-

"I found ya on the floor and couldn't get in contact with Smokey or the others. I can't trust other doc bots so I called Ratchet. He's the best on this side of Cybertron." Jazz said before anyone could. "I didn't know ya hated Autobots that much, but I couldn't just leave ya there. little Blue was upset and…well. No one knows that I brought ya here. well maybe the Autobot seekers, they took a shine to Silverbolt once they found out about him."

Prowl knew there was more and that Jazz was waiting on something. He decided to send Smokescreen out to find the youngest aerial, so Jazz could talk freely. "Smokescreen, would you mind getting Silverbolt?" he said passing the squeaking sparkling to his brother. "We should inform the others so they do not worry."

"If you think that you'll be leaving this early then think again." Ratchet growled. Arms crossed. "your fuel levels are low enough to brag about and I need to make sure that your cortex is back to normal…well normal for you that is."

"I thing that may be the best Prowl. In fact, while you rest maybe they can get the twins taken care of." Smokescreen looked over to Ratchet. "I think the frames should be done by now."

"uh…yeah…jack should be done with them. and I have nothing else to do and First Aid can use the experience." The medic said.

They left chatting about this and that but Prowl had stop noticing them and gave Jazz his full attention. Since he didn't have his brother or sparkling diverting his attention, Prowl could see just how nervous the mech was. He hid it well, that visor and easy smile helping.

"What is wrong Jazz; you are not one to fidget."

Jazz didn't flinch at being caught, how Prowl saw through his mask he wasn't sure. It just made him want to improve it. But right now, he couldn't back away from the Praxian staring at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, um, ya see Prowl…I did something that you will get angry about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I really did call Ratchet but once he said he couldn't do a thing for ya there I asked him to bring ya here, but that's when yer little flyers showed up and…well…I reacted badly." Jazz said apolitically. "No one was hurt, just their pride and Silverbolt and I already talk." Prowl just continued to stare at him and Jazz slump against his seat. He knew what was coming. "I understand if ya don't want me around anymore."

"Why would I do that? You were not aware of there being any other seekers then those you knew. Though I am upset that your first meeting like that."

"yer not mad? I pulled a gun on them!"

"It is your default move when facing a purpose threat."

"Yeah but-

"It is alright Jazz, the fact that you didn't shoot and was talking to Silverbolt has spoken volumes. If one was hurt then I would have been upset, but there is no reason for me to be since you did not do any damage." Prowl got off of the med berth servos on Jazz's shoulders. "While I wished that you hadn't had to bring us to your base I cannot find any reason to cut our friendship."

Jazz perked up and gave Prowl a true smile. One that wasn't hiding anything.

"But, I think that you should think of something to get the others to believe you." Prowl said.

Jazz grimace, "yeah. If I don't they'll do their best to keep me from visiting."

"Yes, the twins alone can be devious." Prowl allow a half smirk to show before it disappears. "But I am confident that you will prevail."

"What yer not going to help me."

"And how should I do that?"

"I don't know; you can talk to them, have them be somewhere else when I come over, or better yet not mention anything about what happen." Now Jazz was teasing, he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Charming bots was his specialty.

"I am sure that you will come up with a way to charm them." Prowl said adding his own brand of teasing.

"Since I need to think up ways to worm my way back in their good graces, how about I go get us some energon?" Jazz asked but was already out the door before Prowl could say no.

The Praxian was left alone in the med bay. he could try to talk to Smokescreen and ask him to come back. He wanted to make sure Bluestreak was okay. But his brother was checking on the frames for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Though he was curious about how that was turning out, no doubt Sunstreaker was going over every detail.

He was a little unsure about letting Silverbolt and the others meet with a group of Autobot seekers. Though it was better than Starscream's lot. And they might learn something the he couldn't teach them but it was the thought that his foundlings would want to stay and be part of the war.

After they had work hard to keep out of it, Prowl knew that his planet was on a timer. There would be no where left for them to hide, so it would be tempting for them to join a faction just to survive. Prowl knew that, he knew that if he was to ally with anyone it would be the Autobots. But he rather that it never come to that.

Prowl stopped thinking about things that may never happen. Ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be staying on the berth, Prowl left the med bay in search of either Smokescreen or Silverbolt. He knew the flyers like to be in high places and the Autobots most likely had Wheeljack somewhere away from the important areas.

So, he picked a direction. When Jazz returned, it was to find the med bay empty of Praxians. He just stared at the empty berth before subspacing the two cubes he had brought with him and comm. Ratchet then the Autobot's Air Commander Liteblitz.

Both replied that they haven't seen him but would be on the lookout for him. Ratchet being the more expressive of the two. Jazz hacked their security feed hoping to find the mech before anyone else did. He was sure the Prowl could bluff his way out of most things, but if he were to meet the Prime or Cage then it might be a problem.

Prime he wasn't that worried about, his leader properly would try and talk to Prowl and be amused at Jazz more than anything. Cage, well, his superior might try to take him to one of the special ops interrogation rooms. That it if the mech paid any other non-ops mech any attention. Jazz was surprise that Cage hadn't been on the receiving end of one of the assassination attempts.

Jazz cursed when none of the feeds showed the Praxian, in fact they didn't show him anything but loops. He had a sinking feeling and immediately comm. the medic again asking him to ask Smokescreen to get a hold of both Blaster and Red Alert and have them set up a secondary system. He needed optics on his base. Their security was compromise and Jazz wasn't about to let whatever was coming happen on his watch.

He got pinged Ironhide and the red mech acknowledged. Jazz would leave Optimus with him. their guest was in several safe places with the exception for Prowl. He hopes that Smokescreen used that sibling bond to warned him.

A ping from Ratchet, Prowl has taken over the tactical department and was giving out orders with Primes blessing. Liteblitze even added that four young seekers had landed in their aviary with four other mechs.

Prowl's calm voice came over the comms telling them that Red Alert and Blaster were to take over the security hub. The twins were to report to whoever oversaw the fighters. Silverbolt and his brothers were to follow Liteblitze's orders like they were his own.

Optimus Prime soon joined Prowls voice telling his soldiers to get ready for a unknown assault. Jazz received his orders, he was to get the ops mechs that were stationed there and find the moles. In other words, deal with Cage and the security mech and others before any more damage was done.

Prowl gave a side glance as the flurry of calm chaos that was the tactical department. It was a far cry from what he was used to, most of the mechs didn't have much in the way of training. It was no wonder that the Autobots had been struggling. He had found the room by accident and had stopped the now ex department head from destroying all the data and the mechs on duty at the time.

The mech was alive but Prowl had effectively knock him out and tied him up. They were waiting on ops to collect the mech. He would help this time. What he really wanted was to find Bluestreak and get him to safety, but Smokescreen was telling him that he little sparkling was safe with Ratchet and Wheeljack and that he was coming to help him in tactical. Prowl was going to tell him to stay but his brother argued that he needed all the help he could get. He also added that the blast doors equip in Wheeljacks lab could take anything thrown at them. and Wheeljack would stay with the sparkling until Prowl came to collect him.

It only satisfied part of the Praxians coding, but it will have to do until the upcoming fight was dealt with. the based shuttered as the first bombs hit. Orders flew out of his mouth, it came naturally and Prowl soon found himself returning to the flow of being in charge and doing what he did best.

Information flooded in. troop deployments, enemy locations from the ground troops to the flyers. He sent Liteblitze orders to distract the lead trines while the Autobot Air Commander was supposed to come up from the ground and hit the center of the Decepticon seeker squadron.

He didn't react when word reach him of his twins being nothing of terrifying red and yellow blurs on the front lines or when they showed off their seeker hopping. Or how his seeker younglings kept dive bombing the Decepticon ground troops. He had the flyers create a barrier before sending a group off to stop a bombing squad coming up from the South.

He made the Decepticon's think that they were retreating but it was only the center half of the front lines the bowled back before the flanks closed around the troops that were trapped.

From there he left rerouting the strays to those on the front while both Red Alert and Blaster handled blocking any others trying to use the chaos. Prowl restrained himself from shooting off back to Bluestreak. There were still many loose ends to take care of before he could rejoin his sparkling and foundlings.

Through their private comm. lines, the twins and Silverbolt informed him that they were going to check up on their home. how they managed to sneak away considering how loud they could be was beyond Prowl. He wondered why they never tried that with things that weren't part of pranks.

He was going to have a talk with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker about their frames. No doubt that the two would be back to pester Wheeljack.

If the base got use to them then it would be easier to stay in touch with the engineer for when the flyers turn came. Or when Bluestreak turn.

But until then Prowl would continue his other activities. They still needed to check that chip out. and Prowl needed to think on where they would go when Cybertron became too unstable to stay. A ping from Red and Prowl left Tactical in the servos to one of its more senior staff members before leaving.

He would pick up Bluestreak and have Wheeljack inform Jazz that he had gone home.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

the silver mech watched as the pawns of the Decepticon army get their afts handed to them. the funniest was Starscream having being taken out by a group of sparklings. Meister couldn't wait to informed the seeker just who helped those sparklings take his wings.

He couldn't get close to the base because of three mechs. One he really wanted to terminate, painfully. But he did get something out of the whole thing. He found where his little enforcer was currently living and once he takes out the red and gray security mech. As well as the other host mech and his little mechs.

There would be no one standing in his way. he will get Prowl and he will get that sparkling. What he would do was up to his imagination. But having the Praxian watch as he…played with his sparkling was a amusing thought.

Yes, showing the winged mech just how helpless he was. Was going to be fun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl came online to a weight on his back and agonizing pain. Glancing as much as he could he was able to he sees that one of his wings had been impaled by a support beam. It was almost sheared off. He tried to remember why he was under what use to be his home.

Then he remembers, another raid by the Decepticons and a lucky or unlucky hit. Prowl jolts in panic when he couldn't remember where Bluestreak was. He remembers running to find him when the floor gave way as the ceiling caved. He searches the creator bond and relaxes a fraction as he felt his little sparkling, scared but unharmed and tucked away in a little cubby somewhere. Prowl needed to thank Red Alert for that little addition and was so glad that they started drilling the sparkling to crawl to it should he couldn't find Prowl.

With his sparkling okay for now, Prowl tried to find the rest of his family. He tried to sibling bond but it was quiet. Stomping on the rising panic Prowl told himself that it could mean that Smokescreen could be unconscious not dead. When he tried to contact everyone else he was met with static. His communications must have been damage when the building fell on him.

Help wouldn't be coming anytime soon. If the others had to bunkered down, then they wouldn't make it back until it was safe to do so. And that's if they were not injured. Jazz wasn't in Iacon so Prowl couldn't rely on the mech to come as his normal time. So, he and Bluestreak were on their own.

Prowl knew what he had to do. He just hopes it doesn't cause him to offline in the process. Shutting down all his pain receptors and any other sensors in his wings. He would still feel something nothing can shut this type of pain out. Prowl started to pull himself out, he was going as fast as possible trying to ignore the beam cutting the rest of his wing off. One final yank and a loud metal rattling cry Prowl was freed.

He quickly crawled the rest of the way out until he was in what used to be the front of the store. Using what he could find Prowl plugged his bleeding stump of a wing. He needed to get to a medic before his temporary fix stopped working.

But first things first. He had to find Bluestreak. He couldn't do anything else until he had his sparkling in his servos. He blinked as energon ran into his optics. When he wiped it away he found that he had taken a hit to the helm. But his self-repair could take care of it, as far his diagnostic showed the only critical injury was to his wing.

He had to dig to the cubby hole that he was sure Bluestreak had taken refuge in. but when he lifted the last piece of debris, he found the little cubby smashed. There was no way that his sparkling could be in there. not with what he was feeling thru the bond. So where was he.

Prowl smash back his building panic as joors passed and he still couldn't find his sparkling. He tried the comm.s again, his bond with Smokescreen again calling for help, but still got static.

He went back to digging franticly the ruins of their home when something, out of the corner of his optic, moved. Thinking and hoping that it was Bluestreak, Prowl jumped from his position and right over to the area he saw the movement. Only to end up in the arms of the last mech he wanted to see.

The silver armor glittered in what light there was left, the crimson visor bright, and that wicked smile on the face that only belong to one mech. Meister.

"Ah Prowl, if I woulda know tha ya miss ma tha much. I woulda found ya soona." The silver mech jammed his sharp claws into Prowls unprotected back right into one of the small injuries. "I see tha ya had gotten injure. Good thing I came along."

Prowl didn't say anything but he did give the silver mech a solid kick to his torso. Meister wasn't expecting the move and dropped Prowls wrist in surprise as he dodges that kick. Instead of getting angry, Meister laughed.

"Oh, how I forgotten how feisty ya are little Praxian. But know I won't be making that mistake again." The smile he was wearing now wasn't anywhere near friendly. "But somethings missing."

Prowl froze, he could guess what the silver Pholyhexian could be thinking. Ratchet had warned him as much.

"Yes, my darling little sparkling. Where have you misplaced him." Meister started circling Prowl.

"He is not nor will he ever be your sparkling." Prowl growled.

"Oh, so you can talk. Tha's good I was afraid that I would bet the only one talking." Meister baited as he drew closer and closer. "Let's play the question and answer game. I'll start."

Prowl wasn't amused with only one wing functioning and only at half power, he has to keep turning just to keep the silver mech in sight. And the mech was playing with him.

"Do you want to know what happen to your little foundlings...how about your brother, uh Smokey right? Wonder what became of him after he got hit in the neck from one of my blades." Meister darted a servo out to snag one feather platelet but Prowl swung and block. Then swiped back at the offending servo.

"you…what did you do to Smokescreen?" Prowl snarled. Wings sparking as they arched over his shoulders.

"Oh nothing really. I saw him and one of my dagger just…flew out of my servo." Meister tapped Prowls shoulder and danced away when the Praxian struck back. "of course, those twins of yours misunderstood what happen and tried to interfere. They are great fighters, you trained them well. So well that I sent them to some of my," he sneered at the Praxian. "dearest friends."

"if you laid a servo on them I'll-

"you'll do what; terminate me. I heard better threats from a drone and you still haven't heard about your little flyers and those other two."

Prowl stopped moving which got him fresh claw marks down his chassis. "Better pay attention there Prowlie. Or I might damage that pretty little face and those pretty golden optics of yours."

"It'll be a cold orn in the tank of the unmaker before I lose to you." Prowl snapped.

"heh I like it better when you fight back, makes taken you down so much more satisfying." Meister leered at the Praxian. "Since your giving me such a fun time I'll tell you something about your flyers. I hadn't seen them but Starscream was gunning for them so maybe they survived the shelling."

Prowl tensed he was getting passed the tipping point. He kept getting closer to that razors edge as Meister kept talking.

"I couldn't take that away from him so I went to find that paranoid glitch and that host. I left them somewhere after I got done. Can't remember where thought, but I am sure someone will find them since there was so much energon but with everything else…I doubt they'll be found in—

Meister leap back and twisted as Prowl slashed at his neck. The one winged Praxian was furious beyond reason. He laughs at the growing anger shown on Prowls face. He frowned when Prowl didn't follow up the move. He stood there glaring at the silver mech, all the hatred he had for the mech that had built up over the vorns was now loose and in his control.

What Meister was expecting was an out of control Prowl, what he was getting was something more dangerous. Prowl flexed his claws, the sound of his swords unlocking broke the silence, and those gold optics turned a deep amber.

Meister felt thrilled and for once in a long while a little bit of fear. "If that's how ya want ta play it, little Enforcer. Just know that I'll be take ya back to Megatron and your little sparkling will be on the front lines."

Prowl didn't react the way Meister was hoping, he instead circled the silver mech darting in and out before the mech could react. It was the same thing Meister was doing to Prowl not long ago. But Prowl had added a small twist to it. That places that he touched he left something behind.

It was Smokescreens creation, small almost non-detectable bombs that shorted out circuitry. His brother had made them for the times he went to the Iacon gambling halls and some bots didn't want him leaving. Prowl never asked and Smokescreen never told. Just that one orn he found some in one pack. He was glad for it now.

It would take time for the bombs to go off. They were on a set timer, so Prowl was trying to keep the silver mech from noticing it them.

Meister turned quickly before Prowl could get out of range and snag his wrist, crushing it, a whine and then a gun was pointed at his helm. "If I didn't know any better I say you was planning something. That extra bit of hardware come in handy, doesn't it?" the silver mech drop his Pholyhexian accent. That was never a good sign. "So what could you be thinking of doing in that helm of yours?"

Not wanting to find out what he was planning Prowl, thankful that he turned off his sensors, twisted up the long feather platelet in his one functioning wing. Keeping it straight and flat, in swift motion like he would use with a dagger stab Meister right below his spark chamber. Prowl ducked down as the gun jerked he did not want to get shot after getting freed.

"Ya shouldn't have done tha Prowler." The mech said as blue trickled down and out of his mouth. "Ya been holding out om ma."

"I have not. It is you that underestimate others."

"heh, I'll have to remedy that." He said with deadly promise.

"I will find ways for that not to happen." Prowl made his own promise. Meister smirked he was rethinking of giving the Praxian over to his current leader. He was having too much fun. "Like right now."

Meister allowed a confused look to cross his face that turned to anger when he saw the self-satisfied one on the Praxian. He growled, "What-

He swallows a curse as his knee went out followed by his right arm and shoulder. Small popping noises scattered all over his body as other parts soon follow his arm and leg. Realization dawn on him and he glared at Prowl. "those weren't just taps ya was landing you fragger."

"No."

They froze when a sound came from behind Meister. A soft squeaking followed by a pair of slightly scrapped wings peeking over some debris. Prowl used the distraction and raced passed the silver mech snatched Bluestreak up and disappeared in the smoking ruins of the fallen buildings.

But not before Meister charged his own blaster and fired. He smiled when a cry of pain echoed. He knew he had hit his target and that it wouldn't take him long to find him again not with the area he had hit slowing the Praxian down.

Prowl stumble and tighten his grip on Bluestreak. The sparkling had gone quiet but Prowl was focus on getting them as far away from Meister as he was able. His newest injury making running and concentrating difficult. He was losing energon fast his sight was dimming he had shut off his battle computer to save energy.

Using one servo to brace himself while the other held Bluestreak, Prowl headed in what he hoped was where Smokescreen was. He twisted around when he tripped over something and landed on his back, Bluestreak gave a startle shrill whistle.

"It is alright Bluestreak, everything is alright." He laid there rubbing the frighten sparkling between the wings. That did not stop Bluestreak's trembling or clicking.

Prowl didn't know what else to do but hold his sparkling over his spark and wait for his systems to come back to normal. but as he optics started flickering Prowl saw the shape that he had tripped over. Even in his state he could make out that familiar shape.

"S-smoke-sc-reen." The name got no movement from the fast blurring shape as Prowls systems rerouted all power to keeping his alive. Bluestreak whistle again when Prowls optics flicker off and he made no movement when the little sparkling tried to rouse him. the small alleyway was filled with the sound of Bluestreak's frighten clicking and whistling.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

It was a huge bump and someone falling on him that woke Sunstreaker. He growled and shoved the offender off with a scathing remake on the tip of his glossia the yellow mech only growled when it was Sideswipe that greeted him.

"Hello to you to Sunshine." He waved his chained wrist.

"Don't call me that!" the yellow twin snapped. "Where are we?" he tested his own chains and slump back when they didn't give.

Sideswipe shrugged, he only woke not that long before his twin. He remembers finding some mech attacking Smokescreen and the Praxian falling before they had launched themselves in defense of the fallen mech. They didn't last long before that mech took them down.

Sunstreaker, using his claws that he only brought out for fighting, dug through the crate they were in. when he had a small hole Sideswipe added his own efforts.

"Why do you think we got spared?" he asked. His twin only shrug. As the hole got bigger they saw the changed landscape. Sunstreaker growled while Sideswipe went numb. They knew that scenery they had tried to escape it with Red Alert vorns ago.

"We're being sent back." The red twin said with almost no emotion.

"I never wanted to see that place again." His yellow twin added.

"Prowl will find us…or we get out again and find him. he would never let us stay out of his sight for long. And Red…he would come with Prowl."

"That is if that slagger hadn't gotten to them too." Sunstreaker said pessimistically. "Kaon, the pit of Cybertron."

"Don't say that Sunny, they'll come for us. We'll survive it just like before." Determination glinted in Sideswipes optics.

"And make them wished they never brought us back." Sunstreaker smiled showing his fangs.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Rewind carefully tilted Blasters helm as Ramhorn and Stealjaw pulled the slab of metal off. Eject was digging the once red and gold mech's legs out. they were all dented and injured from the fight and fallen debris. Blaster had tossed them out of the docks when his opponent had run a energon blade threw him. If he hadn't done that one if not all of them would have been terminated.

Luckily none of the main lines had been cut but he still had lost large amounts of energon and the hit to the helm didn't help.

"Alright I got the left leg freed and I loosen the right one, we can try pulling him out." the blue and white one shouted from underneath the prone mech.

"Hold on. See if he isn't impaled anywhere before we do that. We don't won't to make his injures worse." The black and white twin said. He gently laid Blaster's helm back down and untied both Ramhorn and Stealjaw. The two four legged cassettes stood waiting, they couldn't do much else but guard.

Rewind helped Eject crawl through the debris sealing whatever injury they could find before the oldest determine that it was safe to try to bring their host out.

"you think we should try finding the others? Maybe get help from the Autobots? We can get Ratchet."

"They wouldn't let their head medic deal with a couple of neutrals." Rewind said as he attached a cable to Stealjaw. "We are on our own for now."

"Still can't get in contact with Red or Prowl?"

"…no."

Eject was silent as they started to slow task of freeing Blaster. "We'll find them. or they'll find us."

"that is true, but first we have to make sure Blaster is taken care of."

"Yep, he took care of us so now it's our turn."

They got agreeing chuffs and snorts from Ramhorn and Stealjaw and started discussing on where to take their host when a large shadow fell over them.

"What do we have here?"

Instead of answering the four cassettes group around Blaster ready to defend their downed friend.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Red Alert was cursing and screaming at the red mech that was trying to help him. The search and rescue mech had found him half buried underneath what use to be a well to do home. Sparks flew from his horns as he shouted about this and that. Inferno had never been called so many names or been accused of things like that in his life.

His firm grip on the red and gray mech kept him from flying off and disappearing, but he could see that it wasn't the best thing.

"Hey come on now, let me get you to one of the medics. Please." He tried but it just causes the mech to tense.

"No! I need to warn Prowl, he's after him. the twins, Blaster, Smokescreen I need to warn them!" Red Alert's struggles increased. But his captor kept hold.

"Going through all this now will get you hurt. Why don't you come with me and we can check out the Aid Stations. That's where all the injured are sent; maybe they are there." he tried pleaded with the mech. If he couldn't get him calmed down, then they would have to have a medic sedate him. Inferno wanted to help and if he could get just a little bit of trust then he could get him seen to at the Aid Stations.

Red Alert stop thrashing, but his horns still sparked. But Inferno was just glad that the mech wasn't going to hurt himself with all his wild movements. "They could've been sent to an unsecure area. With Decepticons still in the area!" his voice rose and Inferno tense ready to grab the mech again. But he didn't just whirl on Inferno. "Take me there, I must get the area secure. You never can tell when they'll send one pretending to be a medic and then they put some servant code in your processor."

"…uh sure." The red mech said as he let Red Alert go. "The nearest one is only a few steps this way."

"then let's go, we wasted enough time here." then in a blink the red and gray mech was half way down the road. Inferno had to look twice before he finally started running after the mech.

"Hey wait up…can I at least know you name?"

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Silverbolt helped carried Fireflight between him and Air Raid. Slingshot and Skydive were ahead of them trying to get in contact with Prowl and the others. Out of the five of them only three got hit hard enough to impair their flight capabilities.

When they couldn't get the others, they headed towards the Autobot headquarters thinking that maybe Ratchet of Liteblitz would know where they might be. And to get Fireflight, Air Raid, and Slingshot some medical attention. Starscream and his trine had been gunning for them and it was only thanks to some Autobot seekers they could make it to ground safely.

Those same seekers order them back to their aviary until it was safe to venture out. "You think that they got somewhere safe…before the shelling started?" Fireflight asks.

"Sure! They most likely took shelter with the other non-combatants and ya know Red. He got the place set for anyone home to find a safe place to hide." Slingshot snorted at Air Raids automatic reply. Skydive sent him a scathing look.

"But that seeker said-

"Starscream was trying to get in your helm. Just ignore what he said and think about other things…you still have that gift for Bluestreak?" Silverbolt asks trying to keep his brothers on task.

Fireflight nodded before being told to stop when they nearly lost balance. "Yep!"

"Then you'll have to wait till he finds us before giving it to him."

"Okay."

The large building that housed the Autobot faction came into view. The Aerialbots were stopped at every check point before one of Liteblitz's seekers came to escort them to the med bay. since they weren't that bad off Ratchet had them wait outside. Well Fireflight, Air Raid, and Slingshot waited; Silverbolt and Skydive helped the medics lift their patients to the berths.

When the waiting/triage area was empty, the five flyers waited for their turn. They didn't have to wait long when Ratchet came out looking vorns older. "Alright what the pit did you do this time?"

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Bluestreak didn't know what was wrong. All he knew was that he went looking for his ball when there was a loud sound and it got dark. Then when he woke up it was still dark and he was scared. He tried calling for his creator but he never came, so Bluestreak decided to go to creator.

He just had to find his way out first.

When he found his creator, it looked like he was dancing with a strange mech. It looked like fun and he wanted to play too. He whistled so they knew that he was there. he was surprise when his creator ran at him and picked him up and ran away from the other mech.

Didn't his creator want to play anymore?

He held on as his creator ran then they fell. Bluestreak didn't know why they were on the ground and creator kept saying that everything was going to be alright. But, creator stopped moving and wouldn't wake up. No matter had hard Bluestreak tried to wake him.

He looked behind him and saw someone else he knew. Thinking that his Uncle could help, Bluestreak crawled over until he slid in some glowing blue stuff. It was slippery and sticky at the same time and the little mech soon found himself covered in it. So, when he couldn't crawl he slid bumping into his Uncle.

But like his creator, his uncle wouldn't wake. Bluestreak sat there looking back between his creator and his uncle. He whimpered when the temperature started to get colder. He crawled to the front of the alley but scurried back and group of mechs thundered passed him. but it was the red face on them that had him watching closely.

He saw some of creator friends wear that red face. Maybe they could help. Bluestreak gave his family one last look before he was crawling after the group. But they were so far ahead of him that he had lost sight of them. he stopped when he couldn't find any more mechs with red faces.

He whimpers again. And when he heard more thunder coming his way he crawled into the nearest hiding spot he could find. What he wasn't expecting was the floor to give way and him falling into darkness again.

When he could see, it was to another smaller sparkling. Bluestreak had never seen this one on the playground before and he was the same color as his favorite brother. Maybe he could help. He crawled over to the other yellow sparking who whimpered when Bluestreak tapped him.

When Bluestreak trilled, the yellow sparkling looked up and trilled back. Both were scared, but if the yellow sparkling was alone then Bluestreak would have to go find someone else to help him. maybe he could find the funny mech that played with him or the glowing mech that always made loud sounds. They would help creator.

So taking the other sparkling by the servo, Bluestreak lead them back out again. He knew that the glowly mech was in a big building and as far as he could see, there was only one. He pulled the other sparkling along. He needed to get to the big building so they could help creator wake up.

It was passed dark joors before someone found the two sparklings. They were however, unfamiliar to Bluestreak who screamed when a large black mech picked him and the yellow sparking up.

"Now what are two sparklings doing all alone?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Bluestreak wiggled and struggled in the big black mechs grip. He whistled and shrieked in distress as the mech had to transfer the calmer yellow sparkling to another and used both servos to get a hold of Bluestreak. The stranger being careful of the flapping wings that made getting a secure grip even harder. But Bluestreak did care at the point, he wanted his creator his brothers even the funny mech that would play with him. anyone but the one holding him.

"Calm down yer safe ain't no one gonna hurt ya." The unknown mech said softly. He looked to his partner who only shrug. Finding sparklings alone had been a surprised and it was reasonable that they would react this way, but unlike the younger sparkling the oldest hadn't calm down like he should've.

"You think we should get a medic Ironhide, sir?"

The black mech, Ironhide, had to really think on that while keeping his servos on the winged sparkling. Getting a medic would do nothing really, they would only sedate the little one and Ironhide knew that sedation and sparklings usually didn't mix. Not to mention that it was dangerous to sedate one for long periods of time. But if they did nothing there was a good chance the little one could hurt himself.

Ironhide wondered just where their creators were before swearing low. The growling sound had cause the three others to freeze when he notice this Ironhide change it to a low purr, it would do no good if the sparklings were afraid of him. The other mech shrank away from his superior officer but the yellow sparkling watched him curiously. Bluestreak stopped struggling and tried to curled into a small little ball. He was too frightened to do anything else. But when he tried to touch his creator through the bond and had gotten nothing he let out a low keen.

"He must be suffering from broken creator bonds. Pit, it's no wonder that he's acting like this." The older mech held the now tired out Bluestreak over his spark. It didn't stop the keening but the volume wasn't as loud. "Let's get them back to base, I really hope that I am wrong about the bonds being severed."

Ironhide marched pass the other mech who raced after him to keep up. The yellow sparkling tried to reach out and pat Bluestreak but he could only reach the black mechs arm. Ironhide glanced at the smaller sparkling and chuckled. The sound catching his partner off guard.

"Ya want to be near ya friend bitlit?" the little yellow tilted his helm. He squeaked in surprised when he was plucked from the mechs arms and held by the one who had spoken to him. blinking a few times, he trilled before snuggling up to Bluestreak. He didn't like it when his new friend was upset. "There maybe now the little firecracker will be calm enough until we reach Ratchet."

"The CMO sir?"

"He's the only one I'll trust with a sparkling." The other mech didn't ask anything else. Since he couldn't argue with that.

A thought that should have crossed his mind sooner had Ironhide mentally slapping himself. if there had been some creators nearby and that they may have been injured it would explain why the two were alone. So, taking a long shot he opens the comm. lines to the nearest group of mechs to his location. What he got and he really shouldn't have been surprise, was his Prime.

 _: Everything well Ironhide:_ the deep voice of his leader jolted him but from long vorns of experience he didn't jostled the sparklings.

 _: Optimus, what are you doing out here:_ Ironhide felt like he was keeping another sparkling with the way his leader tended to go places without someone with him _.: Please tell me you at least have someone with you this time:_ how can silence sound so sheepish was something that Ironhide had yet to figure out. but it was a enough of an answer he made a mental note to have another talk with his leader.

He knew that calling his leader on it was a waste of time so instead he'll ignore it for now. Later, he'll sic Ratchet on him _.: Everything's fine here Prime, found some sparklings and was about to take them to Ratchet. However, I need some bots to come here and see if their creators are around. Whether they are injured or…"_ he didn't need to say what most likely had happen.

 _: I see, I'll-_

 _: You'll be going back to headquarters is what you'll be doing, sir:_ Ironhide growled _.: Last thing we need is for some Decepticon punk taking a shot at ya:_

 _: I can take care of myself Ironhide. You saw to that:_ Optimus argue back.

 _: that still doesn't-_

 _: No problem Hide, I'll be with boss bot:_

 _: Jazz! When did you get back:_ Ironhide felt a little bit better now that Optimus would have someone as trusted at the saboteur near him. well as trusted as one could trust a saboteur.

 _: Not tha long ago. Stopped by when I saw our lovely boss wondering around. I figured I report in and keep an optic on him at the same time:_ Ironhide could almost hear the grin slipping the mechs face in two _.: I'll round up some mechs on our way over while you get the sparklings to Ratchet:_

Ironhide huff while he didn't trust others with protecting the Prime. He trusted that the silver mech enough not to get their leader killed _.: fine, but I want you to stick to him like a second coat of paint. Ya hear bratling:_

 _: loud and clear my mech:_ again, the weapons specialist could see the mock salute before Optimus came back on line.

: _I am right here you know and I will comm. you if there is need Ironhide. Get back to headquarters:_ the last part was an order and both mechs quietly snickered at the irritated tone their leader held.

 _: yes sir:_

 _: see ya around mech:_

Once the lines were cut Ironhide glanced at his partner. The mech watching him instead of his surroundings, the black mech growled. He needed to up the training if the soldiers were forgetting something like that. adjusting the now recharging sparklings Ironhide snapped an order making the mech jump rifle out.

"Let's go!"

"y-yes sir!"

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

"Well he seemed to be in a good mood." Jazz smiled down at his leader from his perch on a window ledge. "Sparklings always make Hide so…so mushy."

"If he heard you call him that, Jazz, you would be his new training target." Optimus said. "Though it is nice to hear some good news even if it may be tinged with something bittersweet."

"I know that feeling, soon as we get done here I need to check up on some friends. That okay with you boss bot?" Jazz had been worried about Prowl and his family ever since he saw the billows of smoke on the outskirts of the city. He was worried that the flyers had gotten caught up or mistaken for Decepticon flyers. Not to mention about the other members of Prowls family, the Praxian himself might have gotten caught out in this mess.

"that is fine Jazz, if they need medical attention don't hesitate to bring them to Headquarters." Optimus used the location ping to find Ironhides last known location. It wasn't far and to ease his bodyguards mind he would pick up a few others on the way. the closest mech was part of one of the search and rescue units. "We will pick up Inferno on the way there."

"Gotcha," Jazz leap from the building flipped over his much taller leader and landed a few steps in front of him. he bowed to Optimus and a smug smirk.

"Tell me again why you won't take the TIC position?" the red and blue mech asked with a sigh.

"I hate the paper work."

Optimus didn't have anything to say to that, one thing he noticed about the war. there was no shortage of paperwork. And it seemed that being in charge meant being a magnet for it much to his and his officers displeasure.

The Aid Station that the search and rescue bot was wasn't that far and they could see it coming up on the horizon. As they drew closer yelling and shouting could be heard and it wasn't until they gotten closer did they see six mechs trying to hold down a gray and red mech. The gray and red mech was the one doing the shouting but mostly at the some burly mechs that looked to be some front liners. Inferno was trying to get over to the down mech either to help the soldiers or to help the mech.

The red and gray mech had both arms and legs bound with one large mech putting pressure on his neck. His horns were sparking and glowing a white blue light. His optics bone white and getting brighter. Optimus wondered were the medic in charge was at. So far everyone's attention was on the mech being pinned. Everyone looked that they just came from a training session with Ironhide. Except Inferno.

Optimus wanted to stay off to the side and let the medics at the station handle the sparking and shouting mech, but Jazz didn't and his quick movements jolted the Autobot leader as the mini-bot disappeared and reappeared in a silver flash.

"Red, Red calm down mech." Jazz said gently servos hovering over the red and gray mechs heated frame. "Get off him," he growled at the front liners. The soldiers flinched at the tone and were too glad to jump away from the pair. Inferno however, inched closer and closer keeping in both mechs line of sight. Jazz didn't care as he returned his attention to Red Alert who had stop struggling in his bonds.

"It's alright Red. Yer fine." Jazz activated his magnets sending low pulses through his servos that hovered inches from Red Alerts frame. The ex-security mech was panting as systems tried to cool themselves now that he had stop his frantic movements. "I need ya Red. So ya need to calm down. Prowl still out there as well as the others. Ya can't help them if ya hurt ya self."

"J-Jazz…t-the n-nuisance?" Red manage to get out between clinched denta. His sensory horns had stop their sparking and the glow had dimmed.

Jazz huffed a laugh at the mechs description of him. and with Red Alert talking he let go of the tension his body held. Inferno smiled down at the slightly calming mech, he made no move to get closer taking his que from Jazz. It was then that he notices a pair of pedes off to the side of them, following them up to the face of the mech they belong too Inferno froze as did everyone but Jazz the Red Alert.

"Prime sir!" the red mech jumped to his pedes and saluted.

Optimus chuckled before waving to everyone that they didn't have to stand stiffly around him. movement from the ground had him watching Jazz help the previously unknown mech to his pedes. He was whispering something to the mech before walking over to him.

"Optimus, this is Red Alert a friend of a friend. He's coming with us since it's his way to his home." he leaned in close to the big mech. "I rather have someone watch him for a while before he disappears. He can be a little unsteady after a episode."

"So, that was normal?"

"Pretty much, but Prowl said that they are infrequent but since the shelling then being confronted when him and Inferno arrived here set him off."

The Prime hummed, he didn't like that his people were responsible for causing another distress. But Ratchet would say something else if he were here. after he scared the staff into stasis. Even he could see that they could have handle it better. Inferno had moved closer to Red Alert and the mech seemed to allow it. Optimus made a note to keep the search and rescue mech near the red and gray mech, maybe send him with him when they part.

"Red Alert," Optimus booming voice quieted the Aid Station and Red looked up to meet the red and blue bots optics. The Autobot leader did not see fear only weariness bordering on panic. But those light blue optics held determination too. "If it will be alright with you after we find some sparklings missing creators will you allow Infernos to accompany you to help find your family?"

Red Alert stared at Optimus for a long while then to Jazz until finally letting his optics land on Inferno. The red mech just smiled sheepishly under the others gaze before Red Alert looked back at Optimus. He nodded that he'll allow it this time.

Optimus nodded back before signaling for the three mechs to follow him out. they transformed and drove until they reached that area that Ironhide had found the two sparklings. Jazz took point as he scouted trying to find a trail that one of the little ones might have left.

"Ironhide had said that they crawled out from under a building so find the building we find the trial or the little bits' creators." The black and white saboteur mech said as he dove under a collapse wall. "Aha! Found something!" his voice echo out of the hole. "There's some energon that might have come off one of them since Hide never said that they were injured. One of ya go around and see if there another trial since this one heads up."

"No problem. Um Red?" Inferno looked to the ex-security mech. "Would you mind watching Primes back until one of us returns?" Red Alert pulled out another blaster and charged it. He moved a little closer to Optimus his actions his answer.

Inferno moved and disappeared around the debris. Red Alert and Optimus were alone in an awkward silence. While Optimus usually know how to address most mechs something told him that Red Alert might not be as easy as most others. The mech seemed to let their time be better used in silence and since he couldn't think of anything to say Optimus let it. There would be time for talking after Iacon recovered from this round of shelling.

Inferno's shout brought Jazz out of his hole and the three mechs soon joined the red mech as he was crouched down near some disturbed dirt and dimmed glowing tracks. Pede tracks too small to be a youngling's or a full grown mechs but too big and wide to belong to any of the vermin that roamed the alleyways.

"I'm only see one set," Inferno said.

"There's always the chance that the sparklings didn't start out together but most likely what happen was that one found the other before one of yours found them." Red Alert said, the three Autobots looked at him in surprise. It was the most that he had said that wasn't shouting. And the sanest sounding.

"that is a high possibility." Optimus mused. "Jazz; Inferno." The two-nodded understanding what was being asked of them. "Red Alert I need a secure area in case the mechs we find need medical attention." The red and gray mech nodded optics flashing as they walked with the two season fighters taking point with him in the back and with Optimus in the middle.

They followed the visible trail that Bluestreak had left in his flight. Though none knew that it was him nor knew what they were about to find. Until Jazz froze causing the others to freeze and ready their weapons. The saboteur waved a servo as he bent down to pick up something. He waved for Red Alert to join him, the other two mechs curious as to what he had found looked over to two's shoulders.

A small thin piece of metal. It reminded Optimus of some of the wings on some mechinzied birds had but he wondered why it was causing his soldier and the neutral to act like it-

He didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Red Alert shot off with Jazz hot on his heels. The metal feather seeming to have more importance then he first thought. But just to be sure.

 _: Jazz:_

 _: Sorry boss bot, but could ya ask Hide if one of them sparklings were winged and had a tiny little chevron:_

A quick ping and the answer _.: yes, one of the sparklings seemed to be of Praxian make. Ratchet also seemed to know him and is currently watching over him with some others:_ Optimus could feel the tense frame of Jazz relax a fraction. Optimus left out some of the more colorful words that his CMO used and he didn't say that the sparkling was being held in a huddled in the middle of a flyer pile with a host mech. Ratchet having to send First Aid to work on trying to get in the middle to tend to the mech.

 _: Then I know who we need to look for:_ they turned a corner and picked up their pace when Red Alert gave a sharp pain filled cry _.: Hurry and call Ratchet:_

The sight they found was discouraging. Dried energon coated the walls and ground. One Praxian mech looked to be on his way to the well while the other didn't look any better. Red Alert was darting between them not knowing who to treat first but not willing to give up on either. Optimus immediately comm. for Ratchet and an emergency transport. If they had any chance of helping bot mechs then they needed to act quickly.

Jazz went to the black and white Praxian and started give first aid. He wasn't as bad off as the other but Optimus noticed that he was missing a wing. He and Red Alert started working on the other Praxian, the Autobot leader could see what was the near fatal wound. A slice to one of the main lines in the neck, it was near fatal but the down mech look to have acted quickly and had shut off that line before he was past the point of no return and placed himself in emergency stasis. It wouldn't stop him from terminating but it gave him a chance, a small one but one that they could work with.

"Smokescreen, why didn't you run?" the red and gray mech whispered. "He needs energon his time in stasis is almost up."

"Prowl's gonna need some too. Whoever he got in a scrap with hit him from behind and nicked one of his main lines. its sealed off now but the low amount left is what's leaving him offline." Jazz said, "Either way he's gonna be out for a while."

The three Autobots jumped when crashing was heard and turning found Red Alert tossing and throwing things deeper in the alleyway.

"Where is he? Prowl would never leave him unattended. Bluestreak! Bluestreak come out!" the mech yelled.

"Red," Jazz came up to the mech after having moved Prowl by Smokescreen. "Red most likely he was found by another Autobot and is at our headquarters. And from the chatter so our Silverbolt and his brothers and Blaster is on his way. he was found by Kup and is being transferred to Ratchet."

"What of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" Red Alert asked, he still was tense but the orn was catching up to him. He had exhausted most of his energy fighting off the mech from earlier. Then having a wall fall on him them fighting all those soldiers. and the fact that he hadn't refuel all orn, he knew that he was going to get a lecture from not fueling enough. "They would be around here too, why aren't they here. split spark twins are rare. Any of your medics would've be lighting up the air waves calling for help in dealing with them."

"I don't know but I'll have someone look into it." Jazz dove to catch Red Alert but Inferno beat him to it.

The big red mech only shrugged but Jazz was grateful that someone was watching out for the mech. He didn't like that the twins were missing and if they were as rare as he heard then it was possible that they were taken. Because Smokescreen and Prowl did not get their injuries just from falling debris.

The sound of the medical transport engines had Jazz and Optimus looking up. Ratchet had already had the door open and didn't wait for the thing to land before he was jumping out and racing towards the two Praxians.

Jazz stood back and out of the way and watched the medic work. He whipped around when something caught his sensors. He didn't see nothing but the feeling of being watch and the malice behind it had him scanning every nook and cranny.

"Jazz! We're leaving!" Optimus called to the black and white mech.

Jazz gave the surrounding area one last scan before he hopped onto the ship and the door closed. As the ship was taking off a silver mech stepped out of shadows. Meister growled as the ship flew off, he had just arrived at the same time as the Autobots and he would've taken the chance if the one mech that had been a pain in his aft wasn't there. Jazz would never let him leave unscathed.

Meister snarled as he turned but smirked when he remembered that he still had the twins. It wasn't a total lost then. Prowl would still come to him if only to retrieve the two abominations. And Kaon is in the middle of Decepticon territory, Meister smiled, yes, he would wait and watch and when Prowl entered the ring. He would be there waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

Warnings: this and that. some torture and stuff.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Sideswipe thrashed against the chains tying him to a metal beam. He couldn't move pass a few steps both servos tied behind his back. His twin however was free of such restrains, but he was fighting off mechs twice his size alone and every hit he took Sides felt, though not through their bond Sunstreaker having closed it off before his fight began, and struggle more to aid his brother.

It was something that they had to deal with since they had been bought. One twin held hostage until the other complied. When they wanted one to fight the other would be tether to the beam with guns pointed at him. it had only taken once of rebelling on Sunstreakers part when he was tether to stop such attempts.

Sunstreaker grunted from a harsh hit to his stomach plating. Sideswipe hit their bond again trying to get his twin to open it. Sunstreaker had been trying to shield his brother as much has he could. By closing the bond Sideswipe couldn't get the full feeling of the hits. But on the other hand, by closing the bond Sunstreaker felt the full force without it bleeding over to his twin.

/ _Sunny open up!_ /

Sunstreaker ignored him ducking a sword strike to his chassis.

/ _Sunny please._ / Sideswipe pleaded.

Again, the yellow fighter ignored him. He would not cause his twin more pain then he was already in. Sideswipe having been already beaten earlier that orn before they were forced into the arena.

/ _Sunstreaker!_ / the red twin yelled. Sideswipe lost his footing the loose ground giving way underneath him.

Sunstreaker snarled and charged the mech in front of him. his small dagger slipping into one of the main lines and the mech bleeding out before his self-repair could seal it. He stood there panting trying to cool down overheated systems. As he turns to untie his twin a shadow dropped behind him. Sideswipes shout was his only warning as a blade exploded from his back to his front.

Sunstreaker could only stare dumbly at the blade sticking out of his body. He jerked when that blade was yank out and to him everything slowed as he fell to the energon soaked ground. Sideswipe was pounding on their bond and the yellow fighter looked to him to see his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. he vaguely wonder why that was before his vision started to get static and warnings started popping up. He slipped into stasis without much of a fight.

The one who stab him looked down at the bleeding yellow twin, a little disappointed that there hadn't been more fight to him, before going over to the screaming red twin. Sideswipes optics had gone white in fear of seeing his brother fall and the silver mech watched the red youngling before giving him a savage kick to the stomach. Sideswipe curled onto himself as he coughs out energon.

"Here's what's gonna happen now," that silver bot grabs Sideswipe by his audio horn lifting him up as much as the tether would allow. "Ya two had been gifted to ma and yer gonna behave till yer no longa needed. Understand?"

Sideswipe scowled through his pain at the other, it only got him a chuckle. He dry heaves when he got another hit in his abused stomach plating. "Yer only gonna make this worse on both ya selfs if you keep acting like tha."

"Why," the red twin coughed out.

Again, the silver mech chuckles. "yer ma bait." And before Sideswipe could ask he was hit again behind his helm. This time he didn't have time to yelp as something drove into his neck cables knocking him offline. "I can't have ya running around till he gets here though. So, you two get to be ma guest till then." Despite his small size the silver mech picked up both fighters and drug them out of the ring. "thanks for the gift mechs." He shouted to the graying frames of the pit bosses.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl was tapping his pede in aggravation staring down the taller form of the Prime. Behind him Bluestreak was being kept busy playing with Blasters symbionts while their host recovered, the sparkling chirping at him every once and awhile to see that he was still there. Silverbolt and his brothers were with the Autobot seekers which Prowl saw no problem with, he rather they be kept busy so they wouldn't notice when he slipped out on his mission.

Smokescreen was out of stasis and recovering but had yet to wake. Prowl did feel bad for leaving him like this but knew that his brother understood. Red Alert, after being convinced and promised by Prowl, had taken over the entire Autobot security systems much to the annoyed bots. His reasons, the Autobots were inviting the Decepticon's to come right on in and he couldn't have such laxed security. Not with sparklings still in the building.

Prowl had promise the other that he would go to Kaon himself and retrieve Reds brothers and bring them home. the two had argued and it had caught not only Primes audios but Jazz's, Ratchet's, and the one who found Bluestreak; Ironhide.

They had added their own arguments on why he shouldn't go alone to the heart of Decepticon territory. Hence why he was staring…glaring down a bot taller than him daring him to continue. Prowl would go regardless of what they say.

"I understand the need Prowl, but do you know where they are in Kaon?" Prime asked after breaking optic contact.

"Yeah, Prowler this just screams trap and ya are walking right inta it." Jazz added his armor bristling.

"With respect Prime, the twins are not yer soldiers and nether am I. you have no authority over my actions." Prowl flared both armor and wings. His uncovered wings stretching their full length and many had to duck out of the way.

Optimus sighed, the Praxian did have a point but he was wrong in that he had no authority over them. or at least not the kind the he had over his army. He was Prime, the wellbeing of all Cybertroins was his responsibility. Beside him he felt both Ratchets and Ironhides fields, they didn't like this situation any better than him. As much as he wished, he couldn't send his men out into enemy territory without a plan and since he couldn't fully trust his head tactician right now it would be a slaughter if he were to send men out to rescue two neutrals. It pained him though.

"While it is true that I have no military authority over you, as your Prime I must ask that you reconsider going alone. What would happen to your sparkling should the worst happen to you?"

"I have already thought of that well before we even came to Iacon. The possibility of me being taken was always high. I have made many plans should that happen." Prowl didn't relax but he did bring his wings back to arch over his shoulders as he moves pass Optimus and his officers.

"I see, then I wish to ask for your understanding and forgiveness, Ironhide." Prime said without turning.

Prowl stop short of the door as the whine of cannons whirled behind him. he didn't protest when his servos were cuffed behind his back.

"Your foundlings will be watched over as well as your sparkling until your brother is online. Ironhide and his mate Chromia are experience guardians."

"You are making a huge mistake Prime." Prowl warned as he was led away. Bluestreak warble uncertainly when he was picked up by a blue femme.

"be that as it may, I cannot in good conscious let you venture into such danger. Not when so many depend on you. You will have to wait till a time presents itself." Optimus finally turned to look into those golden optics shimmering with bits of anger and determination but something else that the larger bot could not yet describe. "Ironhide," he nodded to his bodyguard.

Once they were gone Jazz moved closer. "ya know ya really can't keep him here. not with a pair of his younglings still missing."

The red and blue mech sighs. "Yes, I am aware. No doubt he'll get help from Red Alert now that he has taken over our bases security room. And with his foundlings sequester with others and with his brother unable to talk reason I am afraid that he will go to Kaon anyway." Jazz nodded. "Megatron may have lost interest in Prowl but someone over there hasn't and he is still recovering. Truly I am surprise Ratchet hadn't thrown a wrench when he said that he was going despite his healing wounds."

"Talking to that mech is like talking to a wall. He's too much like his creator to listen and I have learned to just tell him and let him do his own thing." The medic said from his place by the other Praxian. "idiotic winged mechs too stubborn for their own good…Jazz! Come help me remove these wing covers." The black and white saboteur was back by the medic's side as they jerked the last cover off of Smokescreen. "Why they thought it best to make these is beyond me. All they cause are jammed wings."

Seeing that they were no longer needed Optimus and Jazz left. One heading towards his office the other to the rec room. At least that's what he wanted others to believe that he was heading there, he really wanted to check up on the youngling seekers and Blaster before looking in on Prowl.

"Jazz, I have a mission for you."

Jazz perked up, it was rare for the Prime to issue him missions. Mostly he got them from Cagerift. "What cha need."

"Keep an optic on him and take one of the unmarked ships when you do."

Jazz smiled at his Prime guessing on what he was saying. "Sure, thing boss bot. the two of us will make them Decepticon's scramble."

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl crept through the hallways of the Autobot headquarters. Red Alert whispering directions in his comm. line and warning him when the hallway was about be crowded with mechs. He needed worry about his flyers, Blaster, Smokey, nor Bluestreak with the red and gray mech watching out for them till his return. His only focus right now was to get out and get the twins back.

Another whispered warning and Prowl ducked back into an open closet, he closed the door only a smig and waited for the bots walking by to pass. When they were gone, Prowl continued until he came to the base hanger. It wasn't empty and he huff in annoyance. Red Alert could not help him here, so it came down to him sneaking pass all these bots.

Prowl smirked, it would be too easy.

Though it was reckless to try what he was planning, he had no intention of walking to Kaon. Meister would be watching the roads for him expecting him to do something like that. So, he was going hitch a ride. Smokescreen no doubt would question him why he didn't just take one of the ships. While Prowl was confident in his thieving talents he didn't think the Autobots would take that long to miss one of their ships.

He waited near the very edge of the platform. He had Red send him the travel list of each ship. Unfortunately, none were going that close to his destination or at least not close enough that he could just drop in. One would be flying close enough that he could fly the rest of the way and he was pretty confident that he could impersonate a seeker until somebot got close.

' _are you sure you can do this?'_ Red Aert's whispered question came through the lines. while he was grateful for the other going to get his brothers he still didn't like him going alone. Much to everyone's surprise he agreed with Optimus and wanted Prowl to wait until they had more information.

' _Yes, just have to keep to the right angle make sure the hit the right place where the winds won't be too much.'_

' _What!'_

' _I must go now; the ship is about to take off.'_

' _Prowl!'_

Prowl shut off his comm. line as the ship flew overhead. Tucking in his wings as tight as he could, ignoring the pinch of pain it caused jumped and dug his claws in the metal side just under the ships engines. While not the quietest area it had the less wind resistance. He slid across the metal surface before his claws could latch on to something. Prowl was grateful for his dark color wings since they were his only camouflage to hid his white armor.

As they flew over Prowl watched out for a good stop to drop down into. Then he would have to rerun through his simulations of how he would infiltrate Kaon and find Sideswipe and Sunstreaker without Meister knowing that he was there.

He landed without causing a dust cloud and quickly sought out cover. No need to be found out now and while the Autobots wouldn't bother to see him more than just a wayward neutral. The Decepticons were known the use any other bots as target practice or worse. And Prowl had no intention of being caught by either faction, not now and not ever. He would return to his Sparkling and family with the twins in tow.

Once he had everything figured out, Prowl took to the air and started his flight towards Kaon and the mech that had been hunting him. He put everything that wasn't related to his mission out of his mind allowing him to focus more on his task. His battle computer was on high as he dialed back his emotional centers. He could not be distracted by things that were unpredictable nor controllable.

Not that far behind him and at a higher altitude hovered and silent running camouflaged small ship. It was one of the small ones that could only fit to full grown bots without feeling cramp. Streamline and fast it blended in the dark skies; no glint or shine to be seen. The engines making not a sound as it followed at a much slower pace than the Praxian. But that didn't last long as it picked up its speed and flew pass the flyer. It's pilot figuring out just where the mech was going and had an idea where to hide the ship for evac.

Jazz wasn't worried about not fitting them all inside nor his vessels ability to lift off with the extra weight. It would be tight and they would lose speed but once they were out of sight their chasers wouldn't be much of a problem. Not with them being busy with the surprises Jazz would leave them.

He would let Prowl go his own way while he took care of other things. He would only interfere if Prowl needed him too. And by interfere Jazz meant if Meister made an appearance and if the twins and Prowl couldn't fight their way out. which in Jazz speak means he would interfere.

oOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sideswipe came back online his helm ringing and his neck and stomach sore. He didn't online his optics yet, he would once the dizzy feeling passed. He tried checking the bond to see if Sunstreaker was up but he felt nothing from his twin. In a panic, Sideswipe fully online everything and groaned before searching for his brother. He found that he was alone in a tiny cell with just the barest hint of light. It brought up some unpleasant memories but he shoved them aside as he tried to see where his twin was.

For what felt like joors but it was only breems, Sideswipe found Sunstreaker slumped against the wall of the cell across from his. it was so dark he hadn't seen him at first the once bright yellow covered with half-dressed wrappings.

"Sunny," he choked out mindless of the energy bars zapping him. Sideswipe tried reaching across the divided. He yelled in pain as a sword impaled itself in his outstretch arm.

"well isn't this pathetically cute. Ya love ya brotha so much. It makes me sick seeing ya coming undone with so little separation." Sideswipe growled at the silver bot. but the visor mech only smiled down at the red youngling. "Don't worry, I still need ya both living so I ain't gonna kill ya just yet. look I even took care of that stab wound he had. aren't I nice." When Sideswipe didn't respond, Meister reach down and yanked him up. The youngling cried out as the sword bit deeper into his arm. "I coulda just have let him bleed out. I know that you wouldn't have instantly followed. Your death would have taken orns before ya joined ya brotha in the Well." Meister smirked, "Maybe I should do that give Prowl more incentive to get here and rescue ya."

Sideswipe couldn't stop the pain whimper as he was placed back on the ground. His systems were having trouble keeping him awake and he was getting dangerously low on fuel. "But that may happen anyway since I placed that nasty virus in ya. But you'll live, it ain't that deadly…yet."

Sideswipe yelp as the sword was taken out of his arm and he was lifted by his neck. "But since I am feeling nice…I'll let ya stay with your brotha." Meister threw the red twin on top of the yellow one. "Have a nice recharge younglings. I need ya to be in tip top shape for when Prowl shows."

Sideswipe clutched his brother as he heard the silver bot leave laughing. He pressed his face into Sunstreakers faded yellow chassis hearing the faint sound of his spark pulsing. He sighed when he felt his twin moved an arm around him. Sunstreaker may be unconscious but he knew that his twin was there and in pain. Sideswipe felt the concern through the bond that was open just a crack. He pressed into that crack and felt the pain slip away. The outside world faded and it was just him and Sunstreaker. It was something only they did when the world became too much to handle before Red Alert found them and took them away.

They rarely needed to do it anymore but now it was the only thing keeping them from falling into despair. They were being held as bait for Prowl, one of the few mechs they trusted fully. The thought that they could be the reason that Prowl may be taken didn't sit well with them and the two tried to think of ways to keep Prowl away or if worst comes to worst how to get him freed. Even if they died in the process.

To them, they were replaceable, a bot like Prowl was not. Whether the winged mech agreed was something entirely different. So, they waited for a chance even a small one to get out before Prowl found them.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl looked over a mound of debris at the guarded gates to Kaon. Now that he was here he could see that maybe he should've tried impersonating a seeker, it might have been easier getting in. As of now he would stick out as being non-decepticon. He suspected that he would need a high rank to pass unmolested since those of being lower ranked feared those of the higher status. Unlike the Autobots, Prowl didn't see any defining ranks among their Decepticon counterparts. In his opinon, a smart move since snipers wouldn't be able to pick them out easily once they entered the field unlike the Autobot officers who were shot at ornly.

He slithers along the ground hiding from watchful optics. He had coated his frame in soot and mud taking the shine off and allowing him to blend in better. He fitted in better as being rather unremarkable considering the more colorful mechs patrolling the gates and walls. He needed to find a way in because he was not marking himself with that symbol, even if it came off later it was the principle of the thing.

A pede step made him scram for cover ducking into a crevasse just deep enough for a mech his size. He waited a few breems before chancing a look. Once he was sure that it was safe Prowl crawled out and but he didn't go further. He just glanced off to the side and spotted his way in.

The Praxian narrowed his optics, it was too coincidental that he just now noticed a break in the patrol and a hole in the wall. But so far it was the only way he could get in, throwing caution to the wind Prowl took that chance and once the patrolling decepticons had passed he raced through.

Just beyond his hiding place, Jazz popped up. He was glad that Prowl had noticed the enterance he made. Now it was his turn, but unlike the Praxian Jazz didn't need much to get in. Armor shifted his visor changed colors as did his paint. Once he was down Jazz looked like a new mech, he grinned nastily. He would enjoy scaring the pit out of some the mechs in this place. It never got old.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

Warnings: this and that. there is implied stuff in here but it goes no further than that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

Klik - seconds

Breem - minutes

Joor - hour

deca-cycle - weeks

Orn equal to days

cycles equal to months

Vorns- years

* * *

Prowl had heard of Kaon before the war had started, he had never visited though, but what he had heard did nothing to prepare him for the real thing. In fact, Kaon was even more oppressing then what he originally heard. The streets were littered with trash and other things that Prowl didn't want to know about. Half the areas that he had been to so far had no street lights and the ones that did might as well not have bothered.

But that worked in his favor, once he was safely in the city Prowl had quickly shifted his color scheme to the one of the ones he used when he was stealing. He was using a dark green with silver highlights around his joints and feather platelets. He still had his gold optics but he had switched his red chevron to match his optics. He was glad that this paint was removeable he preferred his black and white paint better. the dark colors helped him blend in since he didn't want to be seen so early or that he didn't want the mechs and the few femmes there to see his wings. the only thing that could make him identifiable.

Prowl had been in the city for a few orns and had yet to find the first sign that the twins were there. the pits were the first place that he had checked and finding only a few chips of red and yellow armor didn't help him get him any closer or point him in any directions. He had searched almost every nook and cranny in the underworld without revealing who he was and given him nothing to use. The only thing he had yet to do was go further into Kaon where there would be more Decepticons. It was a risk, especially if Prowl ran into any seekers or worse Meister.

The Praxian had no doubt that the silver mech was the one using the twins to get to him. Jazz had been correct when saying that this was a trap. But Prowl wasn't about to leave the two to the silver mechs mercy if he could help it. He just needed to find them before Meister found him, but Prowl is assuming that the other mech knew that he was already there so he would have to be extra careful.

When he found the twin's, he would have to get all three of them out of Kaon and back to Ratchet. That's if he could get both out and if they were too badly injured. And that Meister didn't get in his way. Prowl had planned for every scenario that he could think up and leaving little room for the things that could go wrong. His main concern however, were the twins he would figure everything else out later.

With him mind made up Prowl waited for when he knew much of Decepticons were off shift and getting over charged before venturing out. He first went to one of the bars the hosted the most Decepticons every orn. His goal was to dig for more information before trying his luck at breaking in their base. As an Enforcer, he had learned that some mechs when overcharged tended to talk a lot, and he was going to find such mechs.

He was lucky when he found one already halfway overcharged, Prowl smirked, he wouldn't have to spend his entire savings to get the mech talking. And judging from the markings, he was an officer. Changing his gait adding a swing to his hips and a haughty tilt to his helm and wings he strolled up to the officer.

"Mind if I joined ya?" he didn't wait for an answer as he took a seat and ordered one of the bars most potent brew.

"I rather you get lost or ya might be missing some metal." The officer snarled.

"Even if I would be buying the next few rounds?" with a sly smile Prowl leaned forward. "Even if I would show ya how these wings could be fun in the berth?" he whispers so only the officer would hear him.

The officer leered back at him, "then maybe we should go somewhere else then and get started." He leaned into Prowls space and the Praxian had to stop himself from twitching as the mech started touching his wings and frame. "Always wanted to top a flyer."

Prowl canted his wings then flicked off on the servos touching him. "Later, I want to get overcharged enough to not feel my trine mates when we start." He teased one transforming seam on the officer. "that way I would feel only ya." He let a little bit of lust enter his voice. It had taken him orns to get the sound just right or otherwise this little charade would be over before it had begun.

The Decepticon officer hummed in agreement before he pulled Prowl over the table and into his lap. " then let's get started little flyer and let a real mech show ya what you've been missing."

Prowl kept himself from throwing the mech off him as he was handed his cube of ultra-grade. He had no intention of drinking it but he still needed to put on a show. So, with practice ease he subspace the liquid taking small sips to hid that he was doing it. Cube after cube and soon his target was talking as he ran his servos all over Prowls frame.

Off to the side near the back sat another Decepticon officer, though lower in rank. He watched frowning at the one getting handsy with a green flyer. While he wasn't sure who the flyer was, he could tell that the flyer didn't like being treated like an another prostitbot. Snapbite, aka Jazz, would've had interfered if one little detail hadn't had stood out once he got a good look at the green flyer.

He knew those wings and he knew those optics.

' _that little slagger.'_ He cursed in his head. How did he missed that, that Prowl and the thief that he had been chasing were the same mech.

Jazz didn't know whether he should be amused, angry, or impressed at the mech leading the inebriated con out of the bar. But since Prowl was not in any danger he would leave him alone, he still had his own mission to complete before he could help the Praxian. He watched as the left and made a mental not to check up on the flyer later. Jazz turned back to chatting up the group of Decepticons he was with, he had a job to do after all.

In a more shadowy part of the bar was a grinning Meister. He had been watching Prowl since the moment the mech had asked the first question. He waited a few breems before calmly strolling out of the bar smiling when those in it recognized him and gave a jaunty wave to the disguised saboteur. He had plans for that one once he took care of Prowl. he really hated that other Pholyhexian.

Prowl let the Decepticon lead them to a rundown building and into what he assumes was his room. The servo on his back travel up between his wings while the other was trailing down to his thighs. Before he could do anything to stop those servos, the one on his back pushed him onto the nearby berth. He was on his front with the Decepticon sitting on top of him.

"Ya know yer a pretty little seeker," he slurred helm dipping into Prowls neck. "I've always wondered if the rumors are true about seekers in the berth. Too bad that ya trine ain't here, it could've been fun." The servos grabbed Prowls hips as the Decepticon placed his full weight on Prowls shoulders and wings pinning him.

Or so it would if Prowl was a normal seeker. But Prowl was only half seeker and half Praxian, his frame leaned towards more his sire's frame then his carrier. It meant that the upper part of his frame was boarder and able to handle more weight than most mechs his size.

Prowl waited until the officer's helm was close to his before throwing himself back slamming his helm into the Decepticon's. He heard and felt the crunch of metal as they hit the floor and quickly turned grabbing the others helm and slamming his knee into the already crumble face knocking the Decepticon out cold.

Not wasting anymore time Prowl unhooked one of his cables and found a medical port on the mech under him. He hacked the mech looking for anything related to the twins. He growled in frustration, the officer had nothing that he could use. Prowl was about to pull out when a flash of red and yellow caught his attention. It was a file about one of the fights that the mech had seen recently and attach was a file about hearing the pit bosses had been terminated not long after.

Prowl looked deeper and sighed in relief when he saw the images of both twins, worst for wear, but both alive. The Enforcer in him didn't think it a coincident that the pit bosses were terminated and the twins disappeared. Prowl had a bad feeling about it but he couldn't waste time, he unhooked from the Decepticon and with a quick flick of his wrist sliced the main energon line in the mechs neck. Prowl didn't like it but he couldn't have loose ends either.

He left through a window no point in having another con see him leaving alone. While he didn't get exactly what he wanted he knew that his twins were alive. Now, he just had to find where the two were. Someone had taken them from the pits and Prowl had found no clues when he had first gone there. so as much as he hated it, he was back to square one.

Down below Meister let a slow smile creep up on his face. His little Praxian was doing exactly what he wanted, but he was somewhat of a sadist and wanted to string the little flyer a little longer before leading him to the two fighters. The silver mech had left little enticing clues so it should keep Prowl busy for a bit. There was another he needed to lead astray before he pounced on his prey. Can't have his hunt being interrupted by a would-be hero.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz felt a shiver, someone was talking about him and in his line of work that never meant a good thing. Unless it was his small circle of friends but he didn't think so this time. Shaking off the feeling he went back to tinkering with one of Kaon's few energon refining plants. While not something he would usually do, Jazz figure he might as well do something that was fun. Causing a small panic over discolored energon was something that he would love watching, adding also to it being a small distraction for a few non-deceptcions trying to escape the city.

He hoped that Prowl would find the twins during that time and get out. because the effect of his tinkering would also make the Decepticons lock down the city making it harder to get out. he could do it, it be a hassle but he could do it. He didn't know if Prowl could with two others that might be injured.

Not to mention that feeling that he was missing something. Jazz for the life of him couldn't figure out what was making him so jumpy. It started the moment that Prowl left that bar and hasn't left since, he only got this feeling once but that was way back when he was still a youngling out on the streets and only one mech had given him such a feeling. But that mech has long since been deactivated, there was no way he was still around. Jazz had made sure of it.

' _ah snap out of it mech; just finish up here, go plant a few more viruses here and there, and then go check up on Prowler.'_ He mentally chided himself. he really needed to pay attention Mirage would never let it down if someone had gotten the drop on him.

Once he was satisfied, Jazz slip back into one of the ducks and crawled out of the plant. Perched up on a roof top he surveys the city. He looked in every direction still feeling of someone watching him. He was getting annoyed.

"Damn, I better make this quick before I slip up." He mutters to himself.

"But ya already slipped up. Brother dear." A voice whispered near one of his audio horns.

Jazz flipped away from the voice blade out and blaster charging. When he landed, he searched for the owner of the voice but found nothing.

"What's the matter Jazzy? Don't ya recognize your older brotha? I'm hurt." The voice mocked. Jazz felt his energon lines freeze. He knew that voice had heard almost all his life until he ended it so long ago.

"ya lying. My brotha has rejoined the well vorns ago." He snarled. "Come out of the shadows and face me."

He turned all his sensors up trying to catch the smallest of sounds the tiniest hint that someone was getting near him. He went to find a place that would guard his back but a soft scrap had him snapping behind him. when he found no one, he felt the tension sky rocket. He fell for a trick to show his unguarded back.

"You slipped little brotha." The voice whispered. Jazz tried to twist away but a fist to his visor stops him. it was hard enough to break the glass cover. His optics were exposed and he saw who was attacking him. the small moment of shock was enough for his attacker to strike. Jazz had a moment to register the flash of a blade and pain before his world went dark.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sunstreaker sat in the far corner of his cell with Sideswipe cradle protectively in his lap. His twin while not as injured as him was in worse shape. He had been conscious when that silver fragger had said that he gave his twin a virus. That virus was now running unchecked in his twin.

He pulled Sideswipe closer when he whimpered. Sunstreaker was aware of his brother's anti-virus program fighting, he felt everything his brother was feeling as he bled over their bond. If it wasn't for his own injuries they would have been long gone. But when their capturer had stabbed him he took out some of his motor relays. Sunstreaker's left leg was practically useless now. He had tried carrying him and his brother but found that his leg couldn't support his weight combines with Sideswipes.

He let his helm fall back and rest against the wall. They were in deep trouble. Unless someone came for them Sunstreaker knew that getting back to Red Alert and the others was getting dimmer and dimmer. he shifted as his wound twinge the movement causing Sideswipe to whimper and curl closer to his twin's spark. When they were smaller, they would do the same with Red Alert when they were frightened. Hearing the soft humming of their brothers spark always made them feel better. they continued that after being separated from their older brother.

The hiss of the door opening had Sunstreaker stiffening. Pede falls had him pushing Sideswipe behind him. if it was the silver mech Sunstreaker be damn if he was going to let that fragger hurt his twin any further. But as the steps got closer, Sunstreaker noticed that they sounded different. They didn't sound like the silver mechs pede steps. That mech was silent and Sunstreaker never heard him when he came to taunt them. this one though was a different kind of quiet. Silver fragger had a heavy almost suffocating feeling, this one was calm.

Frame tenses as he caught the first sign of their visitor. A dark green winged mech that Sunstreaker had never seen before. Was he part of Silver fraggers group? Another Decepticon? Sunstreaker was going planning to jump the mech when he started opening the door to their cell. But froze when a calm voice came from the unknown mech.

"Are you able to walk; Sunstreaker?"

"Prowl?"

The flyers shoulders relaxed, he stepped in the cell and started checking over the yellow twin before moving on to Sideswipe. Sunstreaker still stunned didn't even scowl at the flyer or complain about the color of paint he had used.

"Prowl; how did-how did you find us?" he asked.

Prowl didn't respond but Sunstreaker could have sworn that he felt the others frame heat.

"what happen to Sideswipe." He asked. Sunstreaker frown at the change of topic but answered anyway.

"I not all that sure, but that silver fragger did something to him while I was out. we didn't stand a chance against him." the yellow mech sighs.

"We need to get him back to the others, I will help slow down the virus." Prowl said before looking at the Sunstreaker. "Are you able to transform?"

"Don't know, got ran through with a sword. Legs pretty useless." Sunstreaker grunted as he stood. Prowl had cable attached to Sideswipe. His twin jerking every so often as Prowl added layers of protection against the virus and giving the red mechs own defenses time to rest. "But I can still walk, I'll just be slower."

Prowl nodded. "Help me get Sideswipe up. I know of a place we can go until I find a way out. once there I can tend to your injuries."

Another grunt and Sunstreaker was lifting his twin off the floor. Sideswipe didn't make a sound but Sunstreaker could feel how hot his frame was. He didn't hear the others fans and that worried him.

"He still has his back up fans." Prowl said as he shoulders the red twins weight. "I will not let anything happen to him Sunstreaker. You have my word."

"I know that!" Sunstreaker snapped then grimace. "Your word is always good Prowl. we…we trust you." He added softly.

Prowl nodded and started to lead the way out of the cell. The silence stretched and it was grating on Sunstreakers nerves. "how did you find us anyway?"

"I simply followed the clues." Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "And the few decepticons that I came across helped too."

The yellow mech snapped his helm up at the other mouth slacked. "W-what? You, mister follow the rules or else, hacked some poor slop? Just like that?" he managed a pain grin. "We corrupted you." He could feel Sideswipes faint amusement across their bond.

Prowl huffed. But a small smile did grace his face but he didn't deny the statement. Most of the things he had been doing since his escape from Praxus were things that he never would have done. No doubt Smokescreen would get a kick out of teasing him once they got back.

The trip to Prowls safe house was long and tense. All the way Prowl felt like they were being hunted, it made his wings tense and the need to rush back to safety was tempting. But he could do neither, not with both twins inured. Sunstreaker may be able to keep up but he would tire quickly and Sideswipe couldn't move.

Prowl had a moment of wishing that he had taken up on the Primes offer of sending others with him, but shook the thought just as quickly as it came. If he had waited for that then the twins would have been worse off.

They made it to his hide out, while Sunstreaker slid down the wall Prowl placed Sideswipe on the only berth. He hooked back up to the red twin, while he didn't have to medical programs to deal with the virus. He did have some that he could use to weaken it and give Sideswipe some relief.

It took him only breems before he was satisfied and unhooked from the now cooling red frame. He readjusted the red mech then turned to speak to Sunstreaker only to see the other now in recharge. Shaking his helm, he hefted the yellow mech and placed him next to his twin, knowing that they recharged better when close to each other.

They needed to leave soon, but Prowl had no idea how he would get them back to Iacon. He truly hadn't thought that far ahead. He could take one the decepticon's ships, but he rather not be shot down before he could get word to the Autobot forces that the ones piloting the ship wasn't a Decepticon. But that so far was his only option.

Then Prowl noticed a message blinking in the corner of his vision. Opening it he found that it was from Jazz. How the mech found him annoyed Prowl but as he read he found that the message was a set of coordinates and a short note that he would meet them there. Prowl was specious, but put it off to it being that the Prime sent the smaller mech after him. the rest was most likely Jazz being Jazz.

The Praxian sighs. Either way he looked at it he still needed a ship and he knew that the saboteur had one stashed nearby. Most likely where the coordinates were sending him. Prowl wasn't a hundred percent sure what might be waiting for them at the coordinates but, he looked back at the recharging twins, he needed to get Sunstreaker and Sideswipe back to Iacon.

Mind made up Prowl sent an affirmative back to Jazz. He still had time before they would rendezvous so Prowl let the twins recharge a little but more. He slid down the wall putting himself between the door and the twins. He took out a few cubes of energon that he had stolen from a few Decepticons, he had more in his subspace, and quickly down one the other two were for the twins. If he could get Sideswipe to drink it the red twin had yet to show any consciousness.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz groaned, everything hurt even places that he didn't know he had were hurting. He ran his ops start up programs and groaned again. He been hacked while unconscious, his optics weren't working, several energon lines were damage, and the list goes on and on. The one who hacked him made sure that he couldn't use any sensors when he online so Jazz had no idea where he was at.

He knew that he wasn't back in the streets. The ground didn't feel gritty, it was clean and smooth; the sent was off too. The area smelled too clean to be Kaon, in fact, if Jazz didn't know any better he thought he smell his own scent.

' _that can't be right,_ ' an odd feeling settles in his tanks. Jazz quickly looks over all his logs and stiffens. The silver mech who hacked him sent a message using his comms. and much to Jazz's dismay it was sent to Prowl. _'that mech setting a trap using me and my ship. That fragger!'_

Jazz wiggles and sighs, the mech that attacked him also tied him up. All his limbs were bound tightly and it would take time that he didn't have to get loose. Getting comfortable Jazz started on the process of breaking free but stops as someone chuckles.

"While little brotha I was wondering when ya would online. I thought that I got too ruff with ya." Jazz stilled. He knew that voice all too well and growled when the owner got close.

"You shoulda stayed dead Ricochet."

"It's Meister now. Ya sure did a number on me little Jazzy, but I forgive ya." Meister said in mock fondness as he patted Jazz on his helm. "but I am glad that ya came back online. It would be poor taste if ya recharged through that little Praxians visit."

"Don't ya lay one finger on Prowl!"

"Oh, does my little brotha have a crush. How cute, and ya would even love him and his little sparkling." The soft petting turned ruff as Meister yanked Jazz by his audio horns. "Ya make me sick brotha, always have and ya always will." He slammed Jazz's helm back on the floor. "It's too bad that ya won't be able to see what I'll be doing to your little Prowl. But I'll make sure that yer there to hear everything."

Jazz's helm was grabbed again and as his helm was raised up he quickly sent out a SOS to his nearest backup. But only half the message got out as his helm was slammed repeatedly against the floor. He shut himself down before he was forced into stasis. While he was offline his self-repair would take care the wounds that he couldn't see but his optics would have to wait till he was back in Ratchets med-bay.

Meister sneered down at his offline brother. He was disappointed that Jazz lasted for only a short time and wondered if he should just have terminated the mech but thoughts better of it when images of Prowls expressions at seeing Jazz filled him with glee. He would take his time with breaking the Praxian first doing away with those twins, then Jazz, all the way down to the little sparkling.

His frame heated up as he heard the Praxians cries. He would break the mech and then he would kill him. He just hoped that Prowl would last a long time before that, it wouldn't be any fun if he broke quickly.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Prowl grunted as he shoulders Sideswipes weight. With his leg being so damaged Sunstreaker couldn't support his red twin, so that left Prowl to carry the unconscious mech. Which put them at a disadvantage as if they were caught by a Decepticon they would only have one mech to protect them. so, unless Prowl drops Sideswipe or Sunstreaker could keep up with mechs fully functioning, they would be in deep slag.

They were nearing the opening that Prowl had entered at. Not far from there was Jazz's ship but between that and them was a surprising amount of Decepticon patrols that weren't there for the entire time that Prowl had been there. their trek was slow going because of that and because of the twins. Prowl glanced back at Sunstreaker who had one servo over his stab wound and was panting.

But once he saw the worried look Prowl was giving him Sunstreaker just scowled and stood straighter. Prowl had to commend the younger mech, he hid his pain and worry well. Prowl didn't say anything to the yellow mech, knowing his pride wouldn't allow soft words from the Praxian. They continue their trek through Kaon and out the hole in the city wall.

Prowl had them rest once they were a good distance away. He needed it and he knew Sunstreaker needed. He also used that time to check on Sideswipe, the red mech wasn't any better but he hadn't gotten any worse either. The extra anti-virus programs his downloaded into Sideswipe were doing their jobs. But it was only a temporary fix. The red twin needed a fully qualified medic.

After their rest, Prowl lifted Sideswipe on his back and between his wings. as the ship came in sight Prowl became aware that something wasn't right. He couldn't say what was making him uneasy but he slowed his pace much to Sunstreakers confusion. Not wanting to have the twins in more danger he ordered the yellow twin to stay behind with Sideswipe while he went to check the ship out. Sunstreaker made to argue but a silent glare from Prowl had him shut his mouth. He didn't like it but nodded anyway.

Prowl slowly crept towards the visible ship with its doors open and light pouring out. He didn't think ops mechs would leave their getaway ships vulnerable like that. he didn't think Jazz would do that even if he knew that Prowl was looking for the ship. With the smallest of movement Prowl raised his wings up and out trying to catch the slightest of sound or movement.

He froze when he caught someone. He wouldn't have seen him if he had been looking with his optics. Right in front of the main hatch to the ship laid a prone figure. Prowl slowly crept closer only to speed up when he picked up Jazz's signature. He was battered and was missing pieces of his armor. It looked like someone had ripped them off and left the protoform bare and bleeding. But it was when Prowl turned him over that he saw the full extent of the damage. Jazz's optics were missing. Prowl wasn't sure if he would be able to see again. Seeing his friend so badly damage near his ship Prowl decided that the ship was compromised and had no intention of using it. Lifting the unconscious mech under his arms Prowl was about to drag him back to where he stashed the twins and was papered to search for another ship to take them back when he picked up another signature.

He pulled Jazz behind him and unspaced his rifle. He couldn't see who was watching them but he could tell that he was close by.

"Aw don't be leaving so soon Prowlie. Ya just got here." Prowl didn't show how much that voice sent a chill down his spinal strut.

"Meister." He snarled instead.

The hidden mech cackled. "ya remember me. That gets me right here my little Enforca. How bout ya drop the dead weight and come to me. I missed ya."

"I rather not. Why don't you come out where I can see you."

"Sorry Prowlie, but I ain't that dumb." Meister purrs. "How about ya drop ya rifle and step away from Jazzy then I'll talk to ya. Who knows maybe we can play later."

"I'll stay right here."

"If that's what ya wished then." Meister said sounded bored. "but it doesn't matter to me either way. I'll still get what I want."

Prowl hated that he couldn't see the mech but his wings were able to tell him the mech was somewhere in front of him. which meant he could try getting Jazz back to the twins into a more defensible position. but getting him there was the problem. Meister was quicker and had the upper hand in this instance.

He had his wings extended out hiding Jazz from sight. What he was about to do would put a lot of strain on the mech and could cause him to twist one wing the wrong way. But if he could pull it off then he could get them away from Meister long enough to get their defenses up.

"What are ya up too Prowlie." Meister asks.

"Something only I can do." Just as he finishes the sentence he twisted and leap into the air with Jazz in his arms. He powered his wings to take them higher and just as he saw Meister race after him he dropped a load of smoke bombs on the silver mech.

As he made their getaway he heard Meister cursing his name and other dark promises once he caught up to him. Prowl would not let the mech get in arms reach before he would terminate the mech. He was angry and Primus help the mech who got him angry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter end.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings: this and that

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl sat down with a groan, he was tired so very tired. Out of the four of them he was the lowest on fuel. All the energon he had in subspace went to the twins and Jazz who had been online for a few kilks before falling into stasis. Sideswipe was still unconscious but Sunstreaker said he was still broadcasting through their bond. The yellow twin though greatly injured was still able to move but Prowl didn't want him to aggravate his wounds more.

He was the best out of all of them. though in the time of him dragging Jazz away from Meister till they were in their current hiding spot he had lost half of one wing. Luckily it was not the part that was attached to his protoform, but it still agonizing when he had Sunstreaker amputate the part that was damage. If they could get to a ship or help didn't arrive soon they would be in real trouble. Prowl moved over next to Jazz.

While he had guessed the reason for the small Pholyhexian presence, he was trouble as to Meister actions on the back and white. Yes, it could have been because of the Autobot symbol but Prowl didn't think that it was all. But he would have to wait until Jazz was functioning again. If they got back to Iacon that is.

Sighing, Prowl slumps down. Sensor still attune to everything he lets his mind drift back to his sparkling and brother and other foundlings. He misses Bluestreak dearly and cursed every Decepticon out there for making him leave the little one or for the fact the they had to hid or for making them exiles from the only place that was called home at the time. He blamed them for a lot things though it would never show in his field or on his face. There were others who had had it worst then him.

Praxus was still a prisoner as were any mechs, femmes, and or sparklings left inside. Prowl shutters remembering the dead optic stare of his co enforcers. Mostly no one was still free in the taken city and Prowl would hate to see that those on the front lines were the once lively citizens of his home.

He shook the troubling thought out of his mind he couldn't think about that right now, not when they were too close to being captured by an insane mech. Meister was obsess with Prowl to dangerous levels to him and to others. he had seen such behavior before but it was never pointed at him, until now that is. Which left them in even more danger since Prowl doubted that Meister was loyal to Megatron but that didn't mean much.

"Prowl?" the Praxian turned when he heard Sunstreaker speak optics still a little too bright from his fear and worry. "How are we getting out of here?"

Prowl's one good wing went up and he crossed his arms over his chassis. It was a question that he had been mulling over but had yet to find the solution. They couldn't transform and carry the two that couldn't not with their injuries. Their comm.s were down and their ship was most likely a trap to catch them. Prowl could go get another he knew where they were but that still left one variable that would stop them at each turn.

Meister.

Prowl needed to get rid of him first before they could do anything else. But how to get rid of that one without causing more trouble than they needed. It would take time that they also couldn't afford to lose. He even thought of using himself as bait but dismissed it when his tac net spat back that his foundlings wouldn't allow it and they would be back in this same situation again.

Sunstreaker watched him waiting for an answer that Prowl wasn't sure that he even had. but the yellow twin might have known that and just wanted to break the silence. Those outside their small family didn't or wouldn't know that Sunstreaker could act other than surly. But Prowl knew differently, like right now Sunstreaker sat cradling his unconscious twin looking for all the world like the feral sparkling he found all those vorns ago. He was scared and trying his best not to show it.

With a stifle wench Prowl stood and walked over to the two fighters. Sunstreaker gave a automatic flinch before relaxing as he and Sideswipe were enveloped in a hug. It was rare that they would let any one touch them outside of their brother and Bluestreak. Who is too young and the fact that they didn't see him as a threat.

"I will get us back home Sunstreaker. You have my word I will protect you and Sideswipe."

"Prowl." Sunstreaker whispered. He wiggles some so he could adjust his helm and look up at his step-caretaker. "But who will protect you?" he asks his optics borrowing into Prowls. Daring him to say what he knew the other might have thought of.

"I have vorns of Enforcer training Sunstreaker." Prowl said firmly but gently. "I don't need another's protection. My main concern is to get the three of you back to Ratchet."

Sunstreaker growls at the answer. "Frag that Prowl. you are important to us and that lunatic is after to you. And you said it yourself, everyone needs someone to watch their back." Here a little bit of the Sunstreaker he knew came to the front as the yellow twin smirked up at Prowl. "Or did you miss that in your Enforcer training?"

The end of Prowls mouth twitched upward. Having his own words thrown back at him from Sunstreaker, well, he knew his brother nor the twins would let him live it down. "Yes, I did say that didn't I. very well Sunstreaker I won't be going out charging into a fight helm first without someone watching my back."

The yellow twin chuckles but was soon coughing. Prowl leaps forward to catch the yellow fighter steadying him by holding his shoulders. Once the coughing fit is over Prowl pushed Sunstreaker back against the wall. His concern rose when he saw flecks of energon dot the others mouth.

" You best get some recharge while you can." The half Praxian said keeping his field free of worry.

Sunstreaker gave a strain grin. "You should follow your own advice." But he went limp and Prowl waited until he was sure that the yellow twin had enter recharge.

"He has a point Prowl," the Praxian turned to find Jazz online though very close to going back into emergency stasis.

"You are the last one to tell me to rest Jazz when you are half slagged." Prowl said taking Jazz by the shoulders and leading him down to the floor. "You're the worst off then all of us."

"Heh, I survive worse Prowler. Ya should've seen me back in Pholex before joining the Autobots." Jazz frown sadly. "I knew that he hated me, but I didn't think that he hated me that much."

Prowl tilted his helm, he wondered who Jazz was talking about.

"I had an older brotha, we were thick as thieves. Did everything that younglings shouldn't some best left in the dark." The silver frame shuttered as Jazz tried to suppress a coughing fit. Once he regains control he started talking again. "We were part of a gang back then, me and Ric. Though, I was the odd ball out all of them." he shivered laughing at some joke he only knew. "I rob the rich and gave it to the poor, I couldn't stand the little bits suffering like that. I stole everything not nailed down. Medical supplies, energon, credits; I even did one kidnapping. The victim was willing though, youngling being forced to be so mechs pleasure bot."

Jazz coughs again and Prowl could see the silver mech was in pain from the force. "Ric though, he didn't see that same way I did. I don't know how I missed it but somewhere he went down a different path and did everything else." Jazz hold on Prowl tighten as grief enter his field. "I kill him Prowl, I-I didn't have a choice." He shivers again and Prowl tried to ground him.

"You don't have to talk about your past Jazz, you need to rest." Prowl said softly.

Jazz shook his helm in the negative. "n-no, I ne-need to tell ya. Ric di-did something for Megatron before the war. I con-confronted him and had to shoot him. I-I though his spark extinguished I even checked. But Ric..Ricochet…Prowl, my brotha is Meister and I didn't even know it." Jazz slumped onto Prowl going into emergency stasis. Prowl however, sat there shock.

Meister, the one mech that has given him nothing but trouble since the first time they met. The mech who has haunted him and used his family as bait to get to him was Jazz's older brother. They were nothing alike. Not even their frames held any resemblance. Another thought came to Prowl, Jazz didn't have to tell him his secret. But with the emotions that Prowl saw, Jazz had just found out himself and he needed to get it out before it consumed him. it was something that Prowl noticed about Jazz, the mech was a social one and if they were back at the Autobot base then he most likely would have gone to one of his friends and talked.

Or maybe he wouldn't, Prowl thought again, having found out that your brother was a known traitor and an insane Decepticon. He properly wouldn't or couldn't tell anyone. Prowl not being part of the army was the safest mech to talk to. the Praxian made a note to have Smokescreen talk to Jazz, his brother was better at the more emotional things then he was.

But Jazz's problems would have to wait until they got back to Iacon as would Sunstreakers and Sideswipes. Prowl needed to focus on their current problem first. He reluctantly leaves the three unconscious mechs and crawled over debris to peek over and peer at their ship. It was still there and still intact.

Prowl calculated his chances of getting to it before being found out. He raised his one wing the slight breeze teasing it as he gathers data of the area. Surprisingly, he finds no spark signatures but that makes him more suspicious then happy. He knows Meister isn't one to leave when his prey is near and injured.

' _spark dampener._ ' Prowl huffed that made this even more risky and harder to add into his calculations.

He kept low to the ground the only thing up was his uninjured wing as he slowly crawled stopping every once and a while before continuing. He was just near the ship when his remaining sensors gave him warning. He rolls over as a dagger impales itself in the spot his just vacated. He rolls to his pedes swords unclasped from his forearms and relaxed his stance. He could not be ridged or his movements would be known before he wished them to.

"Ah I was wondering when ya would come back Offica. I was getting bored." Prowl cursed as the silver Pholy shimmered into view. He was right about the dampener but he didn't consider that little trick. "I see you left the dead weights behind. Oh, Prowlie I knew ya couldn't resist me." Meister took a step closer and Prowl raised his swords a clear warning to stay away.

"Why?" he asks Meister tilted his helm with that infuriating grin. "Why are you so fixated on me?"

Meister still grinning rocked on his heels humming acting like he was thinking about the question. "Well for one you're a challenge. Ya have no idea how I want to break ya. Second, ya sounded so lovely when I played with ya back in Praxus remembering it sends such joyful shivers. I want a repeat performance that and ya felt so good. If more sparklings come from it I'll just hand them over to Megatron for shock troops." He said dismissively. "Third, little Jazzy wants ya and I can't have that. the glitch needs to suffa more until I'm satisfied. Other than that, I just like a good frag. Not many last long once I get done with them. but you Prowlie, you not only escaped me but had a little sparkling. That means that I didn't ma job and I can't have that."

Prowl stayed still as the silver mech circles him he only would step out of reach when the mech tried to touch one of his wings. he was disgusted, this mech Prowl had seen a few in his career as an Enforcer was mentally unstable and unfortunate for Prowl had fixed his obsession on him. which put any that were perceived as threats or interfered in danger. Which explained why he went after his brother and foundlings with such hate. He was just glad that Meister view on Bluestreak was hazy and had yet to target him beyond verbal threats.

"I cannot allow you to hurt others just so you can get what you want." The fading green painted Praxian said one sword up and the other tuck close so he could block. "I will not let you take me."

Meister stared at his prey and laughed. "Oh, my little Enforca you make things fun don't cha. But if that's how ya feel then I won't be responsible if ya come out more damage than before." He crouches down clawed hands spread. "I will have ya then I'll find ya little foundlings make em watch as I take ya again and again then I'll put them out if their misery."

Prowl just had kliks before Meister launch himself then twisted to come at Prowls unguarded side. But Prowl used his broken wing to block the strike his feather platelets stiffening hardening, they would be his shields so his arms would be free. But he was half blind with only one working wing and his enemy knew it. But being only half of his wing span Prowl could still see just not like he wanted too.

Prowl felt the sharp bite of claws rake his back his sensors picking Meister up too late to do much but leap away. Meister cackles as he dances away from one of Prowls own strikes. Prowl turns when Meister does keeping the silver mech in his line of sight, however, Prowl doesn't wait for the mech to came at him. he leaps up using his one remaining wing to propel him at the stun mech knocking into him using the small opening to land a hit. But Meister moved his helm at the last kilk and Prowl growl when he nick only the neck cables.

Meister laughs again. "Wow that was close." He taps the cut on his neck. "Almost had me there, ya even came close to hitting the main line too." His expression grew predatory. "Make this fun Prowl or I'll have to go find someone else to play with."

Prowl took the threat and struck again this time he ducks low swinging his sword upwards. But the strike was hiding his other sword which follow the other in aiming for Meister chest. Even when the silver mech leaned away from the first strike Prowl's second came at an angle but Meister saw it but couldn't avoid all of it. The sword hit the mech just to the left of his spark chamber.

Prowl smirked but drop it when Meister grab his still impaled sword. The grip causing the metal to creak with the strain. With a sharp twist the sword broke and Prowl stumbles and Meister got in a solid hit in Prowls abdominal plating. The force caused energon the burst out of Prowls mouth and lifted him off the ground before crashing back down. He grunted as Meister kicked him repeatedly.

"ya making me mad Prowl, ya don't want to do that. it'll just make me face ya rougher and harder than before."

The silver mech reached down to grab him but Prowl shot up helm butted him. The surprise gave Prowl another opening and slams the heel of his servo into Meister's chin snapping the others helm back knocking him back to the ground. Prowl straddle the others hips and repeatedly punch him before adding a hidden energon dagger into the mix. He sliced lines in the chest and neck when he raised to strike the area over the spark and shot rang out and both froze.

Meister was smiling. "Ya shoulda known Prowl," he grunted. He slowly rose to push the Praxian off but Prowl was quicker. He slammed the blade home but Meister wouldn't go down. With a shove, Prowl fell clutching his injured side. The silver mech standing over him servo clutching the dagger still impaling his chest. "I changed…ma mind." He stumbles towards the back pedaling Praxian. "I'm taking…ya with me…but first…I'll make ya regret…yer choices Pro—

Another shot and then silence. Prowl and Meister stare at the hole where his spark should be. Then the silver mech fell ungracefully to the ground next to Prowl frame graying. The scuffed dent battered Praxian slowly moved so not to jar his wounds. He wouldn't relax until he saw who had fired and scowled when two forms limped over to him.

Sunstreaker supporting a blind Jazz with a smoking blaster in his servo came and sat beside Prowl. "What are you two doing here?" he asks there was not anger in his tone. He was too tried to really put much into emotions right now.

"Came to help." Sunstreaker grunted. "Sides is safe."

"Needed to finish…couldn't let things continue." Jazz same quieter. He leans onto Prowl and the Praxian letting him. "Had some friends give us a patch up, left Siders with them. their waiting on us."

Prowl sighs but helps Jazz back up and hand him off to Sunstreaker. "Then let us get back to them." he stretches winching at the pull of injuries. Giving Meister grayed frame one last look Prowl took his remaining sword and sliced the dead mechs helm off and kicked it far from his body. By the time any found it and tried to retrieve any info it would be too late. He took Jazz back and let Sunstreaker lead them back. The yellow fighter being more fit then him.

Once they were in the shuttle on their way back to Iacon did Prowl relaxed. He stayed between Jazz and Sideswipe declining a berth of his own. He said that the twins and Jazz would need more then him and that he could keep till they were back at the Autobot base. Their pilots, Hound and Mirage, flew quickly but quietly back to Autobot airspace. Prowl was startle online, he didn't remember falling into recharge, as the shuttle landed and Ratchets very loud very angry voice breached the ships walls.

Besides him Jazz was very still but still alive. Sideswipe had move towards his twin who had curled up to his red counterpart. Prowl chuckles as the hatch to the ship opens and Ratchet stomps towards them. Prowl stood ready for the rant that was aimed at him but froze every joint locked. He saw Ratchets scowl turn to smothering else before he notices the floor raising up to meet him then blackness.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

The next time the Prowl online was to the feel of some weight on his chest and someone colorful next to him on his berth. Before his optics online his audios came first and he could tell that he was in the Autobot med bay base mostly on the Ratchets yelling. He decided to take his time letting stress systems fully run diagnostics and when all came back clear or nearly clear did Prowl fully online his optics.

He sighed when he saw that it was Bluestreak curled up on his chest and that it was Smokescreen gripping his servo helm on his arm in recharge. Prowl wanted to sit up and hold his sparkling but the movement would disturb his brother and sparkling, and truth be told Prowl couldn't sit up like he wanted too or at least not without help. So, he settles for rubbing his sparkling with his other servo.

"They have been worried about you ya know." Ratchet stood in the rooms door way servos firmly planted on his hips. "That little bit wouldn't recharge nor fuel until Smokescreen woke. Even then he was fussy."

Prowl droop but Ratchet ignored him as he started going over all the read outs and giving the awake Praxian a few scans. "Your other foundlings weren't much better since they knew what could have happen."

"The twins?" Prowl glanced at the medic before returning it to Bluestreak.

"Recharging, the yellow annoying one is repaired and the red menace is virus free and patched up." The medic flip a switch and let Prowls med berth raise to where Prowl could sit up and look out. "Don't you want to know about your own injuries?"

"…and Jazz?" Prowl asks instead acting like he hadn't heard the last question nor Racthets annoyed huff.

Ratchet was quiet for a few breems and Prowl's processor started thinking things that he really wishes he didn't. "He'll recover. Though whether he will be able to continue as a soldier is another thing and I can't tell you more than that."

"I see."

Ratchet sighs servo dragging down his face. "Get some more rest I am sure that Smokescreen has his own talk in mind. Once you get enough rest I'll let the rest of your troupe crowd my med bay."

Prowl grin but drop it when Ratchet had left his room. His one free arm mindless stroking Bluestreak who whimper and curled closer to Prowls spark. He wished that someone was with him now the quiet room had nothing that he could distract himself. and with no distraction Prowl could remember the entire experience and it was the parts that he didn't want to remember that came first.

"You're thinking too loudly bro. mind toning it down." Smokescreens tired voice broke Prowl out of his thoughts. He shifted just enough for Smokescreen could look up at him without moving his helm too much. they stare at each other before the older Praxian spoke again. "You had us worried Prowl and I should go all older worry brother at you, but, I think that that can wait. That fine with you?"

Prowl nodded and the room went quiet again the only sound was the monitors beeping he hadn't realize he was shivering until Smokescreen was right beside him. A servo cupped his helm and brought it down onto a dark red shoulder. "it's okay Prowl. let it out."

In the darkness of their room Prowl drop his outward mask and clutched his brother and sparkling. It was sadness that had been kept since they were force to leave their home and the loss of their sire and creators. It was the fear of losing more of his small family and the fear of the one who had hurt them most finding them. it was relief that that threat was no longer around and the relief that all that he cares for is still standing.

Prowl sagged with exhaustion after he let go of all his emotions. Smokescreen lower the berth and readjusted his brother and nephew. With Prowl on his side and Bluestreak snuggle into his chest Smokescreen climb into the berth and pull his brother against him. He stayed awake long enough for Prowl to go fully into recharge.

A noise has him glancing at the door to see Ratchet there. a flick of his wing and the medic was right by their berth. "is he going to okay doc?"

"As far as I can see yes. Though his wing will be the longest of his wounds to heal it will heal. But the parts that need replacing will take time to make."

"Prime wants us to stay here; doesn't he?"

"…he has mention it. But he won't force you to do anything that you think isn't best. But I have to say that it would be beneficial that you and Prowl consider it."

Smokescreen thought it over. "I will have to discuss it with Prowl and Red. It is not easy to trust a group we have been hiding from for vorns."

"I understand." The red and white medic turn to leave. but Smokescreen stops him.

"If the Autobots discharge Jazz, will you let him know that he can stay with us?" the medics shoulder slump but it was in relief.

"Yeah I'll let him know."

Then it was only the three Praxians left in their room. Smokescreen thought about staying online but a short comm. from Red Alert. The older brother snickers but nods towards the only camera pointed at them. he started his own recharging cycle. They were safe for now their foundlings were safe with Red Alert watching over them. Smokescreen place his helm on top of Prowls letting his optics be the last thing to go dark.

' _maybe the medic and Prime has something there.'_ he thought before falling into recharge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Warnings: this and that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl jolted away by someone screaming, as he fully online he recognized that screaming belong to Jazz. It was one of many since they had returned from Kaon and while he and the twins didn't escape those nightmares Jazz's seemed to be harsh. At first Prowl had stayed on the side lines watching as Ratchet and a few special ops mechs held the thrashing hissing and very dangerous Jazz down long enough for the medic to inject a sedative.

Normally, Prowl would have already been gone from the med bay but since he didn't have a home to return to and the fact that the twins and he were still injured Ratchet had forbidden them from going anywhere out of his scan range. Prowl after much discussion with his family agreed. The Autobot headquarters gave them a roof over their helms and fuel when they needed it. But he never indented for them to stay long.

Blaster had found another host mech and had been taken under the other mechs wing. The aerial bots were busy nagging and learning everything that they could get a hold of from the Autobot seekers. Sunstreaker had begun to paint again and Sideswipe had found like mind mechs and so far, had created some miniature prank war that Prowl and Red Alert were currently ignoring. he was winning so far having only been caught by his own brothers. Both were coping and talking to Smokescreen or breaking into the security room and curling up next to Red Alert.

The red and gray mech had surprise Prowl once he returned. The mech that at one time been too paranoid to allow any mech, beside those he trusted, into his personal space had taken to having another mech named Inferno with him at almost all times. The Praxian had sent his friend a knowing smirk to which Red Alert scowled and quickly denied anything.

Smokescreen had inserted himself within the flow of mechs with ease and had started up not only his own clientele among them but also one of his prized gambling rings. Prowl was too use to him to stop him. out of all of them Bluestreak was the most stable. When he wasn't with any members of his family he was playing with the other sparkling that was found with him. which meant he spent most of his time with Ironhide and his mate.

But the times the he was spending with Prowl was at dark joors. Which Prowl wondered if he should convince Ratchet to let him leave early. When Jazz's nightmares started it had scared Bluestreak. But when the first time that they made noise and Jazz instantly calmed down was when Prowl began to think on something.

So, this time when Jazz screamed, he sat Bluestreak in the arms of a shocked and confused ops mech and ignoring the warnings from both Smokescreen and others got close before any of them did and latched onto one striking wrist.

"Jazz enough." The other black and white didn't stop but he did stop screaming his audio horns twitching at the sound of Prowls voice. "Ricochet is not here you are not in Kaon. you are safe in Ratchets lair back in Iacon."

Jazz stopped all movement his visor was dark due to injuries, but Prowl could tell that the other was still far from being online. "Jazz you are safe." Prowl let that wrist he had taken go but didn't move when Jazz crouched ready to lunge at him. A soft chirp had everyone tensing as Bluestreak tried to get out of the servos holding him. Prowl kept his optics on Jazz. "Hear that, Jazz, you cannot be anywhere but Iacon. The Decepticons do not have sparklings and Bluestreak has missed you."

He had signal for Smokescreen to have Bluestreak to be placed on the ground. Everyone watched ready to either to snatch the sparkling up or tackle Jazz should the out of his mind mech tried anything aggressive. Smokescreen though was taking his ques from his brother. He knew that if Bluestreak was in danger Prowl would be the one to grab him.

Once freed from the servos holding him, Bluestreak gave another chirp and carefully stood wobbling a bit before steadying. Fanning his slightly big wings he began to walk. Prowl without taking his sensors off Jazz kneeled. He sent a surprised and slightly accusing ping at his brother as Bluestreak took his first full steps towards him.

With his final steps Bluestreak falter and Prowl stretched out to catch him. the tension in the room skyrocketed when not only when Prowl went to catch Bluestreak so did Jazz. Seeing that he was with his carrier and another familiar face Bluestreak gave a happy trill and started to snuggle against the two chassis.

The movement of catching the sparkling, everyone thought that Jazz was fully online and when Ratchet went to check all three, Jazz hooked Prowl around the waist and drugged him out of the med bay faster than anyone could catch. Smokescreen quickly held everyone back having seen such reactions before and knew if felt threaten Jazz would react even more violently. Prowl held Bluestreak close as they were taken through the empty halls.

 _: I had Red clear the halls, he is currently keeping track of you:_ Smokescreen called over their private comm. lines.

 _: Good, he hasn't done anything threatening. I do not think that is his goal_ : Prowl sent back _.: I am curious how he is able to navigate without his optics.:_

 _: oh? Want to let me in on your very dangerous theory that you didn't seem to tell me about:_ Smokescreen didn't let him know how Jazz not being able to see unnerved him.

 _: It regards to information that he gave me and only me. I do not think that he will hurt us he may be wary of anyone else though_ : Prowl went as limp as he could without dropping his sparkling _.: Once we stop and he has settle try to see if Ratchet will let someone non-threatening to try to come near. I will let you know when.:_

Smokescreen was quiet for a few breems before responding _.: Alright but keep me posted okay. Jazz isn't the twins:_

 _: very well.:_ Prowl cut the connection and was surprise when he found them slowing down before stopping in front of a door.

They were plunged into darkness and Prowl tried to flare out his wings in hopes of trying to see just where Jazz had taken them. before he could get a full picture, Jazz threw him and he landed on something soft. It took him a few kliks to realize that he landed on a berth with soft meshes. The action woke Bluestreak who chirp curiously. Prowl readjusted him and kept calm as Jazz climb onto the berth his back facing the door and pushing Prowl further against the wall. Another soft mesh blanket was thrown over him and Bluestreak.

Prowl huffed in annoyance, the blanket was muffling his wing sensors, and everything that he saw was blurry. Bluestreak was tapping their soft cocoon, Prowl would be amused any other time but currently he was wondering what Jazz was up too. He didn't get to ask as Jazz wrapped his arms around them and was in recharge kliks later.

 _: He's in recharge:_ Prowl sent to his brother, a little shocked.

 _: Really?...his co-workers are amazed by that. wonder what you did to gain his trust so quickly_ : Smokescreen sent back and Prowl could hear the laughter among the worry in the older Praxian's voice.

: _He wrapped us in a mesh cocoon. I feel like a youngling's toy.:_

 _: I wish I had a still of that.:_ Now Prowl could just see and hear the laughter. He did not agree.: Now now Prowl don't be that way. in fact, why don't you take this time to recharge Primus knows you need it.:

Prowl growled low at that but Smokescreen stood firm.: Ratchet's orders brother dear.: then cut the line and block the bond so Prowl couldn't give any back talk.

The Praxian growled again but it was cut short when Jazz curled into him a small whimper escaping him. Prowl sighs and allows the other mech to hold him and Bluestreak. He took it that Jazz was somehow aware of them since he was careful not to crush the small sparkling. Prowl in his soft cocoon using what little night vision his optics and looked down at his sparkling.

Bluestreak clicked up at his carrier but Prowl could see the little sparkling was close to recharge. He sighs again and wiggles to get his wings in a more comfortable position before starting his own recharge. Prowl hoped that he was the one to wake first and stopped the most likely reaction from the Poly. So he set an alarm to wake him and his sensor in case Jazz woke before the alarm did and went into recharge.

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Jazz online feeling very comfortable and well rested, something that was rare with him since joining the war. It was when he moved one of his arms that he felt the body next to him. he stilled all movement as his tried to turn his visor online fully, but was confused when he kept getting error messages. He stops and instead maps out the frame next to him, what he didn't expect was the frame being wrapped in one of his blankets or that he had all but wrapped himself around said frame.

"Uh"

"Would you mind unwrapping us Jazz?" Prowls smooth voice jerked Jazz back to the point of falling off his berth.

The sudden loss of Jazz gave Prowl the space to unwrapped himself. he peered over the side of the berth with Bluestreak. "Are you alright Jazz?" Bluestreak gave a curious chirp.

Jazz groans, "I'm fine…I-I guess I got you and lit Blue in ma room?"

"Yes, you dragged us from med bay after having a nightmare."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling Jazz?" Prowl quickly changed the subject.

"Besides ma optics…I fine." The black and white mech held his servos out and horns flicking trying to find something to grab on to. he mutters a curse when one servo smack into something that was sent crashing to the floor.

Jazz froze when another servo grab holds of his. "Let me help." Prowl says with no judgement nor pity. Jazz tenses a few kliks but nods. He's soon back on his berth from what he guessed sprawled out his face in front of Bluestreak. He knew that much since the little sparkling was tapping his face and clicking.

"I am alerting Smokescreen and Ratchet that we are awake. Would it be okay that one enters your room?" Prowl asks.

"M'kay," Jazz slurred he was still a little fuzzy but alert. He was busy shutting down some ops protocols that he had been suppressing. It was a good thing that he recognized Prowl before those protocols took completely over.

Bluestreak's tanks rumble cutting the silence of the room. Both stare at the sparkling who was getting fussy now that he was getting hungry.

"We could meet them in the rec room." Jazz offered before looking a little sheepish. "If ya don't mind helping me get there."

"Its fine Jazz. If you are not ready to leave then I can feed him here." Prowl said shifting. Jazz, a little curious, lifts himself up and scoots over plopping himself back in his usual spot on his berth.

"How ya going to feed him when I have no cubes for sparklings. Do you have some in your subspace?"

"Not exactly." Plates shifting had Jazz even more curious and he wished that he could see. The sound of a hungry Bluestreak sucking and slurping and Jazz had a picture of what Prowl had down.

"A feeding tube?"

"Yes, before coming to Iacon we did not have access to sparkling energon when Bluestreak was unfurled. This was the best option." Prowl says with a little fondness. "I stopped when he became older and our energon access became better. but I haven't completely weaned him yet."

Jazz made to say something when his door was pinged. He sent the command for it to open and knew form the grumbles and the instant scan that it was Ratchet. A quiet shuffle and Smokescreen soon made a noise giving away he presence. They didn't immanently enter the room for which Jazz was grateful, he was still to keyed up that he couldn't say that he wouldn't attack them.

"Jazz? Prowl?"

"It's all good doc bot."

"we are well medic."

Ratchet took it as that it was safe to enter. He scanned all three mechs as he walked towards the berth. Except for the injuries of Prowl and Jazz all were fine and he raised an optic ridge at the nursing sparkling.

"Well, now that I am glad that you finally got a full orn of recharge Jazz, but don't go undoing all my hard work." The medic scolded taking Jazz's helm into his servos ignoring the protest.

"Aw Ratchet, it's not like I meant too." Jazz whines. Ratchet humph but let's go in favor of checking over Prowl and Bluestreak.

"Yes, yes I know but I can't have you running around still injured. Wheeljack has even come up with a way to return your sight."

The black and white poly perks up. "really."

"Yes, but it's still only a theory and I don't want to get your hopes up too much." the medic handing both mechs cubes stood with his servos on his hips. "For now, rest and see if you can get use to using only your other senses."

Prowl saw Jazz deflate at that and gave a look to his quiet brother. Smokescreen grins back at Prowl knowing what that look was for. But he decided to ignore it in favor of teasing his little brother.

"ya know Ratchet, we should give them some space. I mean they look so close and comfortable." He smirks.

Ratchet glances at the garnet and blue Praxian then really look at his two patients. "My Jazz you sure work quick don't you. But I hope that such activities weren't the reason why you recharge so well."

Prowl and Jazz look at the two other mechs confuse but it was Prowl who soon caught on seeing how close him and Jazz were sitting and that he had curled one wing around the other bot's shoulders. He sent the mechs a glare but didn't remove his wing.

Bluestreak choose the moment to finish eating and start wiggling to be let go. Upon seeing his uncle, the sparkling waved his wings at the other Praxian. Smokescreen laughed and strolled forward plucking the happy sparkling from Prowls lap.

"Since Blue is wide awake and I see that you two needs to talk. Why don't I take him to go play with little Bee?" Smokescreen turn to leave without waiting for an answer.

With that both Praxians and medic were gone leaving Prowl and Jazz alone. Jazz turned his helm where he figures Prowl was. "What just happen?"

Prowl huffs. "My brother is what happen, but he did have a point. There is something I wish to discuss with you Jazz."

"Oh?"

"we have told Ratchet when we first arrive back when I asked after you." Prowl faced the blind mech fully. "this is your choice, but in the case, that the Autobots release you due to your injuries would you consider coming with us?"

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Smokescreen was giggling, the young aerialbots and Blaster and his symbionts and the twins scooted away from him eyeing him warily. Bluestreak tilted his helm at his uncle and when he giggles again smacked his smaller servos over the older Praxians mouth. Though it didn't stop the older one but everyone focused on how cute it was.

"So, Smokes, what has ya giggling like a femme finding her mech?" Blaster asks. His optics were on his symbionts but some of his processor was minding the communications and filtering out anything pertaining to the twins or Prowl. as well as anything on if the Decepticons have found out about Meister. So far, he hasn't heard anything…yet.

"Well my first nephew, your caring sweat caretaker has found a love interest." The elder Praxian says while lifting Bluestreak in the air and catching him.

The foundlings looked at each other then back to Smokescreen. "You sure?" Silverbolt asks.

"Yeah, Prowl didn't look like he was interested in anyone lately."

"Oh but he is your just too young to notice."

"I can guess who it is." Sideswipe sing song. It earned him a smirk from Smokescreen, scowls from the seekers, an optic roll from his brother, and a confuse look from Silverbolt.

"Anyone could guess who it is idiot." Sunstreaker said. "Doesn't mean anything until Prowl himself says it is."

"Ah but our dear little Prowl won't do such things. Most of it is understandably why but their so cute together." Smokescreen handed Bluestreak to Eject.

Bumblebee has just entered the rec room with Chromia and the little sparkling wanted to go play with his new friend. The group of symbionts took over watching the two sparklings while the older femme enjoyed sometime with friends. It had taken much time to earned the protective femme's trust but the two sparklings could play without so many adults around.

"So, who is it?" Air Raid asks jostling Fireflight in the process.

"Are they going to go with us?" the younger seeker asks after his near twin woke him.

"Who said that we're leaving?" Slingshot snapped but everyone took it in stride being so use to the grumpy flyer. And knowing what his real personality truly is.

"Well we can't really stay here…can we?" Skydive asks a little hopefully with a bit of cautiousness in his tone.

The table had gone quiet, deep in thought over the matter. Smokescreen knew what his brother wanted but he could also see the benefits of staying. Even if the foundlings wanted to stay the question was if Prowl could let them go. Ever since they first found Blaster Prowl had taken the creator role to spark. Every single one of the foundlings had a piece of Prowls spark that his brother might find it difficult if the foundling wanted to stay with the Autobots.

"Ahhh! Let's not think about it." Sideswipe grab the sides of his helm. "if Jazz stays then Prowl might too or we could get Bluestreak to work his magic and get Prowl to really think about it."

"Smokescreen why would Prowl…hesitate about joining the Autobots?" Silverbolt asks.

Smokescreen hid the grimace that the loaded question gave. He should've figure that the youngest flyer would ask that. Silverbolt was more observant then most would think, to his side Blaster also flinched. The older Praxian sighed, it appeared that the flyer wasn't the only one then and Blaster seemed to know more than Silverbolt.

"That…isn't my story to tell. Though I did have a part in it I can't tell you about what Prowl…" he hesitated on what word to use before continuing. "endured before we escape Praxus before it fell."

By now the whole rec room had quieted down and Smokescreen knew that most if not all were listening in. the younger of the foundlings squirmed with all that attention on them. Seeing how uncomfortable it was making them Blaster shot off the first thing that came to mind.

"So I see that you two finally got your final upgrades." he said to the twins.

Sunstreaker preened as he stood to show off his new upgraded armor, he snatched his twin up too. Smokescreen smiled at the show seeing for what it was, a distraction from their table. He had to hand to Wheeljack, the twins upgrades were gorgeous. Sunstreakers gold with dark silver and black in contrast to Sideswipes bright several shades of red and black. While Sides kept his audio horns Sunstreaker opted for a pair of helm fins. It wasn't much to Smokescreens taste but to each his own.

"So, has Prowl seen your new looks?" he asks changing the subject to something lighter. From the looks the change was noted but not commented on.

"Well we were going to see him but as you have pointed out he is enjoying someone else's attention." Sideswipe said with a cheeky grin his twin huffed.

"Whose attention was I enjoying?"

The whole table jumped as Prowl had come in on silent pedes and stood in Smokescreens blind spot and listened to the last part of the conversation. Smokescreen scowled at his brother while the flyers grinned up at him as Blaster waved. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned in circles showing off their upgrades.

"very nice," Prowl said with a wing flick. "Now who I am spending so much time with?" he asks again just as Bluestreak gave a cheery whistle from his spot next to Bumblebee. Prowl sent his own trill at his sparkling and after being seen by his carrier went back to playing with his new friend.

"Wellllll…you have been spending an awful lot of time with Jazz." Sideswipe says taking his seat arms going behind his helm.

"That is true. We had something to discuss." Prowl sat next to his brother.

"But we were also talking about the future." Silverbolt added. Prowl glance at the youngest flyer and nodded.

"You wish to stay?" unless a mech or femme knew Prowl they would not have picked up the teeny bit of hesitance and worry in his voice. But most of the mechs at the table and the red and gray one that had just entered did. "I understand if that is what you wish to do…there are many benefits that you could get if you stayed and joined...young mechs like yourself do need to get out and socialize with others or learn from others that can teach you what I can't."

Smokescreen watched his brothers wings slowly start to tremble. Though most would have to really look to see it. He run the tips of his claws over the still healing wing being careful of the new growth and repairs done by Ratchet. Prowl won't be able to take to the skies anytime soon but it wasn't as bad as they originally thought.

"…Prowl…"

"It is fine, you all are almost grown and able to make your own decisions. If you feel you need to stay for any reasons then you should. I will respect your choices."

The twins, Blaster, and the flyers glanced at each other then back at Prowl. to them it felt like they were hurting the one that was taken care of them but in the end as Prowl had told them it was their choice the fact that he was going to respect those choices meant a great deal to them.

"Well we don't need to choose now." Skydive answered first.

"Yeah, you're still healing and we need to have a family talk before we choose anything." Fireflight piped up. almost all the table occupants looked at him. "What?"

Silverbolt shook his helm. "Nothing Flight, but Dive is right we still have time before we need to choose. And you have taught us a lot that the seekers here haven't. many of them would have overlooked me if we were found by them instead of you." Several engines rumbled by the foundling seekers clearly unhappy about that thought.

"You're the one who taught us how to fight." Blaster finally spoke up. "and you and Smokey took care of us when most didn't want anything to do with us."

"You trusted three feral mechs out of Kaon and earned our trust in return." Red Alert said. "Our chances were very slim once we broke free of that city. Until we met you and Smokescreen."

"Yeah, if you hadn't taken us in then how would we have known Sunny could paint or that I have awesome merchant skills."

"Don't call me that."

Smokescreen smiled, the trembling in his brother was almost gone and being replaced with the type coming with a lot of praise. Prowl might not say it with so many audios listening in but he knew that his brother was happy to have been raising all the foundlings before Bluestreak hatched. And like if they were back in normal times it was time to watch his little foundlings to go out into the world. Though that now meant that they were heading helm first into a war.

"Little Blue wouldn't have had so many siblings. And might have grown up isolated." Smokescreen added. The comfort touches he was giving his brother hadn't stopped and Prowl was grateful for that.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"And who knows…we may be leaving and taking someone new with us." Smokescreen decided to add and watched with glee as Prowl stuttered out a reply. "Now now brother dear you can't hide it from me. I see how he makes you look. Your soooo cute together."

"t-that…S-shut up Smokey!" Prowl snapped his wings tight to his frame and made to leave but with quick reflexes belonging to Smokescreen. Prowl found his shoulder gripped and pushed, gently, back into his seat.

"Aww come on Prowl. it's nothing to be ashamed about." He chuckles.

"I am not." Prowl mutters.

"Oh?" the elder Praxian raised an unimpressed optic ridge. Prowl slumps at the look but Smokescreen relented after a few breems. "I only want someone to make you happy."

"I am happy." Prowl whispers. Smokescreen moved his servo from his brothers back to his helm and rubbed right behind the chevron.

"Yes, I know, but you can't blame me for wanting more for you."

"yes but what about you?" Prowl looked at his brother out of the corner of his optic.

Smokescreen smiled at his brother. "I had my happiness and I'll have it again but right now you and the others are my priority."

"Isn't fair." Prowl mutters again

"That's life." Smokescreen said. "Want to change the subject?" Prowl nodded. "Okay…So have you seen what Jack has planned for our cute little flyers. If the twins' upgrades are anything to go by he must have something great in mind."

The Aerialbots perked up at that and started chittering and arguing over their upcoming upgrades. Ratchet even deemed that Silverbolt could upgrade early though he would have to be very careful until the upgrades settle. Prowl smiled and patiently listened on the noise. The rec room's volume had risen again and he relaxed his wings as his brother wrapped one of his own around him. for now, everything felt right and he wasn't going to fight it. He was just going to enjoy the small time of peace.

"Nothing has to be decide right now." He said leaning into his brother.

"Yeah. Let's just be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Warnings: this and that. yay we're at the end of this story and I hoped that you all enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Transformers.

* * *

Prowl sighed and leaned back as he placed that last report of the orn on the done pile. Standing he tried to find a way out of his office through the data pad maze he had created. It took some doing but he finally made it to the door when it opens with a now silver painted Jazz waiting on the other side.

"Yo Prowler, was thinking if I had ta come and get ya." The smaller mech smiled as he reached out and helped his friend over the last tower of reports.

"I hadn't noticed how much I did till now." Prowl admitted.

"Yeah, I can see that, they sent the Calvary when ya would answer ya comm." Prowl's wings twitched but no other emotion showed as he and Jazz headed towards the rec room.

"Well then I am glad that you came to my rescue then." He smiled at his friend.

It had been nearly five hundred vorns since Prowl had made his decision of staying with the Autobots. Only last vorn did he become the Head of Tactical and he heard whispers of something pertaining to him but had yet to find proof. His foundlings had grown since their own enlisting though he didn't get to see them much as he wished.

The twins were taken under Ironhide and combined with their own fighting skills became the army's top frontliners. It didn't stop Sideswipe's penchant for pranks nor their ability end up in Ratchets care. Prowl did see one drawback of enlisting and that was the decrease in Sunstreakers art. The yellow twin rarely painted or sketched anymore. At first Prowl was worried as he watched Sunstreakers mood darken as he drew less and less. Sideswipe also grew more agitated and more times than Prowl would like to admit had to be dragged from his twin's claws as he tried to keep his brother from killing anyone.

Prowl seeing enough intervened and with Smokescreen took the twins out to where their old home used to be before it had been destroyed. It was about an orn later and no calm insight for the twins that something happens. Jazz had begun to worry about the four and due to still being on medical leave was watching Bluestreak. He and the then youngling had found the four fighting each other to the fullest of their abilities. Somehow Bluestreak had wobbled out of Jazz's hold and over to where Sunstreaker was about to hit Prowl right in the chest plate.

Jazz yelled; both Sideswipe and Smokescreen bolted towards the yellow twin and Prowl as the black and white Praxian dove forward trying to shield his youngling. But Sunstreaker must have still had some sense because his fist stops only inches from Bluestreaks red chevron. All of them stood frozen, then Sunstreaker collapsed and tugged the youngling into a hug. He kept muttering that he was sorry though none knew why. Sideswipe fell exhausted next to his twin and Sunstreaker let him.

After that the twins started mellowing out. Sunstreaker while still surly and easily agitated would calm just as quickly with either Sideswipes, Prowls, Bluestreak's, or Ratchet's presence. Sideswipe stilled pranked but not as frequently and only when moral was at an all-time low.

Red Alert also did a personality change. He was still paranoid and locked himself him the Security Room and had to be surgically remove. He didn't shut himself up by himself. More often then not he was found with Inferno and the large rescue mech had had a good influence on the red and gray mech. Thanks to Ratchet and his crew, Red Alert wasn't prone to his episodes as he used to be. He didn't go around and glare at everyone though he might mutter about spies but normally it only took one of the twin's pranks to get him going. Or Inferno to calm him down when got too bad.

As the duo entered the rec room they were greeted by a bouncing and chattering Bluestreak. The young Praxian giving each a hug before bouncing back to the table that he shared with the twins and Smokescreen. It was one of the larger tables most suited to mechs of Optimus's size but it held a lot of room for Prowl's family.

"Carrier! We were getting worried and Sides and Sunny made a joke that you had gotten eaten then Uncle said something but I was told not to repeat it but it had Jazz leaving and he didn't say where he was going but guess he went to get you since you showed up at the same time and-

"It is good to see you too Bluestreak, how has your training been?"

"Oh, great. Ironhide likes that I don't need much training on how to shoot and aim but the others aren't that happy that they have to repeat a lot and I don't. He even said that he may pass me onto the advance group but I have to past my final round." Bluestreak pouted.

"pff their just jealous that you're such a good shot. Blue could hit the target even when it was far out and moving." Sideswipe said with some pride.

"and if they get too bad Blue you tell us and we'll take care of them." Sunstreaker grinned.

"I can take care of them myself Sunny." Bluestreak frown but it changes back to a smile once Blaster joined their table.

"Sup my mechs." The red and gold mech said letting out his symbionts. "Shift was a total bore glad to be out and listening to some real sounds."

"If you were bored then you should have told me, I would have given you some more work." Red Alert said from behind the host mech.

Blaster jumped and whirled around to face the scowling security mech and a sheepish Inferno. "Red! You nearly gave me a spark attack!" he yelled over everyone's laughter.

Red rolled his optics. "Good thing then that Ratchet is almost here."

Blaster fake a hurt look with a servo on his chest plate. "ow Red that hurt mech. I thought we were family."

Red Alert snorted at the host mechs display. He dragged Inferno over to a seat near his brothers, the twins did move to give them room but they gave the orange mech a mischievous grin that made the rescue mech nervous.

Prowl watched it all. His optics shifted back to Blaster as he kept teasing the security mech. He had been worried about the host mech at the beginning but since he had found others among the Autobots, Blaster had changed. Though Prowl didn't like that he was the frontliner in the attacks that involved Soundwave. But it was somewhat bearable that Blaster was watched over by Red Alert as the two worked closely together against the other host mech and his symbionts.

"Are the aerialbots still out on patrol?" Bluestreak asks over everyone else. He wiggles next to Prowl as everyone rearranged themselves.

Prowl shifted to accommodate his youngling. "They should be arriving soon, they were out since last shift." The mostly gray Praxian nodded.

The aerialbots were another of his younglings that Prowl had become proud. They had grown from squabbling flyers to a tight squad of brothers. Silverbolt had grown more confident in his abilities as the gestalt leader and his fear of heights was almost non-existent. In his final upgrades Silverbolt opted to stay the same height as his brothers and his frame was now able to handle his lightening better.

Skydive had taken after Prowl in that he enjoys tactics and used them in everything from their drills to the battles they entered. They were not as season as the rest of the Autobot flyers but they had already made a name for themselves. Fireflight had gotten more focus but still had the tendency to fly into things and bots if distracted. But he would just smile and had those same battle hardens soldiers melt. He was the one who had taught Bluestreak how to make those same looks.

Air Raid still boasted and watched after Fireflight. But he stopped flying head long into fights and followed orders better. In his upgrades, he kept his appearance the same which caused some confusion when mechs or femmes went looking for Fireflight only to see Air Raid. Prowl believe that the choice was deliberate.

Slingshot had the most trouble out of all them. he had the shorted temper out of all of them and that usually lead to his brothers getting involved and a few orns in the brig. Though he like to talk loudly and act like he didn't care much about anything or anyone, Prowl knew that out of all his foundlings Slingshot cared the most. That trait tended to hurt him the most though and it was the reason why the shortest flyer hid what he was truly feeling.

Prowl had found ways to get all that angst and anger out of the flyer. One of those ways was to take him flying with his brothers a good distance away. Other ways were letting them think that they were getting away with things but that Prowl had planned on them doing. It usually involved Smokescreen and sometimes the twins and Jazz.

Having get a together like this also was something that helped the foundlings deal with the war. it was one of the few things that got Prowl out of his work without a crowbar. The Praxian took another sip of his cube. He had changed as well since enlisting in the Autobots, but unlike the rest of his family he did not join as quickly. Prowl was unsure and he was afraid of being trapped with his family being used against him. to his surprise, Optimus smiled down knowingly he offered the Praxian the chance to see and judge for himself is he so wished. Prowl didn't agree right away, he in fact took Bluestreak one night and left. It caused a flurry of panic with almost everyone but Smokescreen. He smiled at them and told them that it was something Prowl did and that he would be back once he cleared his processor.

"I don't know," Prowl was brought out of his memories by Smokescreen's voice. "The stories I could tell you about Prowl would trump that."

"I bet you know all the juicy bits about our stoic tactician." Jazz leaned over the table a smile sent over his shoulder to Prowl.

"And they will stay in his processor until he rejoins the Well," Prowl shot a glare at his grinning brother. It intensified when Smokescreen grinned bigger and lean over to Jazz and whispered something that he knew had to do with him.

Smokescreen had had the easiest time integrating into the Autobots. Prowl was always amaze at how his brother could just breeze into a group and by the time that that group disperse they all called him friend. It hadn't taken long before he was scooped up and out of tactical and into special operations. currently he was under Jazz's command though soon Prowl had been thinking of seeing if the two could share the older Praxian.

"You going to tell everyone your big secret Sunny?" Sideswipe duck as Sunstreaker swung at his helm.

"Don't call me that." the yellow twin grumbles. "And I'll tell them when Bolt comes."

That had everyone's attention. Hearing Sunstreaker give anyone besides his brother and Bluestreak an affectionate name was out of the ordinary. Prowl hid his own smirk, he had an idea of what Sunstreaker was hiding. He had seen several instances that gave him clues. Next to him, he saw Jazz give his own knowing smile.

"Think that this reveal will cause half the base to go into stasis?" the poly whispers to Prowl.

"if so then we missed something in their training and must improve it. But yes, I believe that it will cause some shock." Prowl whispers back. Bluestreak giggles he already knew what was going on.

"I wonder how his brothers will take it; they don't favor Sunny all that much." the younger Praxian says. "But Sides thinks it's cute and had already taken several stills of the two together."

"Ooo I want one." Jazz says.

"I don't think so." Sunstreaker growls. "I told you to get rid of those slagger." He turns and scowls at his twin.

Prowl listened to the bickering. He was glad that he came back and joined Optimus's faction. Though he had insisted that he start at the bottom and work his way up. he wanted to earn the soldiers trust and it would allow him to get use to how the soldiers and everything works. Somewhere along the way he also became to military disciplinarian and usually it was his foundlings that ended up in front of him. mostly the twins. Prowl had his suspicious that Jazz has been helping them lately.

Again, he got caught up in his thoughts until the doors to the rec room hissed open and the loud voices of the aerialbots entered the room. First to come in was Air Raid and Slingshot arguing about something followed by Fireflight and Sky dive who adding comments every now and then. Then lastly came Silverbolt face buried in a data pad and following his brother by sound and wing sensors. The five grabbed the nearest chairs and dragged them over to the table. To everyone's but a few Sunstreaker grabbed Silverbolt and sat him next to him, and the large flyer let him. he only looked up from the data pad confused before seeing who grab him then smiled at the yellow fighter.

The other four seekers frown and grumble before looking sourly at the grinning red twin. Smokescreen ping Prowl over their private comm. line. _: From what I hear this has been going on now for vorns, even before we got to Iacon:_

Prowl without glancing at his brother twitched one wing.: _I see, I am surprise that we didn't see any fights between them over Silverbolt:_

 _: Oh, there was but me and Red didn't want to bother you with them and they usually waited till you were out of range before going at it_ : Smokescreen nodded to something Sideswipe said but he continues talking to Prowl.: _I think it started when Bolt proved that he wasn't a push over and wasn't afraid of our dear Sunny:_

 _: Well, as long as they don't hurt each other then I think it is nice that they found each other:_ Prowl let a little smile show before turning to Jazz. "I have noticed that you and Bluestreak had been spending time together, and I don't mean as recreational either…are you trying to recruit my sparkling Jazz?" Prowl flared out his wings and let them rise over his shoulders. Normally that would translate as a threat but Jazz saw and heard the teasing tilt and gave his friend a sly grin.

"Well what can I say, he's as silent as ya and can disarm targets with his sparkling blue optics." Jazz twisted Bluestreak's helm to show what he was talking about. Bluestreak gave a confused squeak before realizing it was Jazz who held his helm. "See Prowl, who can resist this cuteness."

"it is not the ones that can resist that I am worried about. It is the ones that can't." the Praxian says as he removed the special ops mech servos from his sparklings helm.

Bluestreak shook his helm and went back to chatting away with Fireflight. He was used to his carrier and Jazz unique friendship and with the help of the others was slowly pushing the two towards each other. He liked Jazz, even when he was told who had sired him and their relationship with the silver mech. Jazz was the one worried about how Bluestreak would take it, but the small Praxian only gave him and hug and told him that he didn't care about a mech that hurt both Jazz and his carrier. That he saw Jazz like a sire more than a mech that never been a part of his life.

Jazz had later confided to Prowl that hearing Bluestreak say that meant a whole lot. He was honored that he earned the title and that Prowl had agreed with it. Though he didn't understand why the others had taken to trying to prank him after that with such vigor. But he had taken it in stride and laughed when they had yet to catch him in any trap.

"I wouldn't mind helping Jazz out but I like it when I can help the rest of the army and while I know that I can manipulate anyone I don't like doing that. I mean I learn how to get what I want from both carrier and Uncle and Bumblebee has been helping with my sneaking and Red has been testing us." Bluestreak pouted. "We haven't pass yet."

Prowl chuckles and Jazz let's out a loud snort. "I am sure one orn you will outsmart him. though I should be worried that you have taken that part of the lessons, but I see no harm in it."

"Yeah and as long as ya don't go on a thieving spree that well be just fine."

"You are never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope!" Jazz smirks. "I still haven't gotten over ya flipping me through the air and nearly trying to drop me."

"For the millionth time. It was you who latched onto my leg and wouldn't let go." Prowl decided to ignore the pout the silver mech was giving. "And for the record, you enjoyed it."

"Yeah…well"

"Hey! Does anyone want to know what Sunny being trying to do to Bolt behind closed doors." Sideswipe suddenly yelled.

The entire rec room went quiet only to be broken by Sunstreakers growl and four angry jet engines. Prowl and the others got to enjoy watching the red twin go through several acrobatic moves to avoid both the four seekers and Sunstreaker as they chase him around the room.

"Ya going to break it up?" Jazz leaned down arms resting on the table.

Prowl shook his helm. "No let them have a little fun before the next attack."

All those vorns ago since waking in that cage in Praxus Prowl would have never seen his life get to where it has. He may have never found his foundlings nor had Bluestreak nor met Jazz. Even with all the hardships that he went through Prowl realized something. He wouldn't change how he arrived at this current point. While he missed his creators and his old home he knew that if he had a chance to redo everything that had lead him to the current time he wouldn't change a thing.

It was like the light going out of one orn and a new dawn arriving for the next. Prowl looked forward to seeing everyone for the foreseeable future. Looking back out to his family he relaxed and let the warmth wash over him. this was his peace and he would protect it from anyone and anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story End.

Thank you for reading and thank you to all that reviewed. You made it possible for me to get this story completed.


End file.
